Peligrosa Atracción
by sango-higashikuni
Summary: "¿Alguna vez has deseado estar con la única persona que amas, aunque para hacerlo debas olvidarte primero de tu pasado?"- Era la manera en como me sentía después de conocerlo y dejar que entrara en mi vida y me hiciera olvidar mi verdadero objetivo...
1. Conociendo al enemigo

**Capitulo 1. Conciendo al enemigo**

El reloj comenzaba a sonar a la misma hora como de costumbre, los rayos del sol entraban sin pudor a través de las delgadas cortinas rojas que cubrían un gran ventanal. Abrí mis ojos pesadamente al escuchar que mi hermano pronunciaba mi nombre; no tenía intención de regresar a la realidad quería seguir soñando una y otra vez con una familia que había dejado de existir hace más de 12 años. Me puse de pie al escuchar por tercera vez mi nombre, me coloque mi bata roja de seda y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras hasta caminar a la oficina situada al final de un largo pasillo. Toque y una voz tras de ella me dijo que podía entrar, al hacerlo mi hermano se encontraba sentado tras el gran escritorio negro con su cabello rubio despeinado, vistiendo una camisa blanca desabrochada de los tres primeros botones haciendo juego con una corbata negra mal abrochada. Tomé asiento en sofá situado cerca de la puerta esperando a que Jasper hablara y me dijera la urgencia de verme tan temprano, pero él estaba disfrutando que me desesperara de la impaciencia. Pensé en salir de la oficina pero me detuvo su imponente voz obligándome a sentarme ahora en la silla frente al escritorio.

-¿Para qué me has hablado desde temprano? -Le cuestione observándolo directamente a sus ojos azules.

-Tengo buenas noticas acerca del culpable de… -Hizo una pausa. Era claro que él aun le dolía recordar aquel pasaje de nuestro pasado, pero al fin nuestra espera había llegado, conocería al culpable de la muerte de nuestros padres.

-¿Quién es? Pregunte ansiosa

-Se llama Carlisle Cullen, esta casado con una mujer de nombre Esme, tiene dos hijos, Alice y Emmett, ambos se encuentran en la universidad de Forks, el mayor se encuentra en su último año mientras que la hermana en su penúltimo año. Alice estudia diseño de modas y Emmett administración de empresa.

-Ya veo, así que ese bastardo tiene una hermosa familia feliz.

-El jefe nos dio la misión de acabar con Carlisle y su familia, así además de cumplir un trabajo para el jefe nosotros tendremos nuestra más anhelada venganza.

-Quiero toda la información acerca de los jóvenes, puedes dejarla en mi recamara necesitamos actuar de inmediato. -Ordené saliendo del despacho.

Subí las escaleras a toda prisa hasta llegar a mi habitación y encerrarme en ella. Necesitaba idear un plan para acabar con ellos de la forma más rápida y discreta posible. Aquel trabajo era diferente de todos pues a pesar de que somos los mejores asesinos del mundo nuestro objetivo siempre había sido el mismo, encontrar al culpable de la muerte de mis padres, y ahora después de 12 años lo habíamos encontrado. Recordaba el primer día en que el jefe nos encontró aquella fría noche de diciembre cubiertos por nieve y bañados por la sangre de mis padres, Jasper me abrazaba y me decía que todo estaría bien, que mis padres solo estaban jugando, pero sabía de antemano que no era cierto, ellos los habían matado frente a mis ojos, de la manera más cruel y fría posible, no entendía la razón de su muerte ni mucho menos porque había sido en el día de navidad, aquello era lo más doloroso para un niño ver a sus padres morir frente a nuestros propios ojos.

-Rose, todo saldrá bien, yo te protegeré -Repetía Jasper abrazándome fuertemente.

-Jass, mami y papi no se levantan, ¿por qué?- Lloraba y me aferraba al frágil cuerpo de mi hermano gemelo.

-¿Qué haremos con los niños?- Dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.

-Mátenlos, total nadie reclamara por ellos- Respondió otro hombre el cual disparaba por encima vez el cuerpo inerte de mi padre.

Cuando escuche sus palabras creí que todo terminaría en ese instante pero una voz a lo lejos detuvo el disparo, no tenía el valor de abrir mis ojos ni mucho menos soltar a mi hermano, me encontraba muerta del miedo a tal punto de olvidar el fuerte frió que comenzaba a azotar la ciudad de Inglaterra. Sin darme cuenta Jass y yo fuimos llevados a una enorme casa alejada de toda la gente. El dueño de dicha mansión nos aseguro que él cuidaría de nosotros y nos enseñaría un oficio el cual nos sería útil.

En un principio ambos sufríamos al ser obligados a tomar armas y matar gente pero al recordar la muerte de nuestros padres hizo que nuestros corazones se detuvieran para siempre y se volvieran fríos y duros, evitando sentir alguna emoción de cariño por parte de otra persona. Jamás lloramos frente a alguien nuevamente, dejamos de confiar al mismo tiempo de las personas y solo contar y cuidarnos entre los dos. A los escasos 15 años tanto Jasper como yo dominábamos una infinidad de armas y nuestras estrategias eran infalibles pues nuestra belleza volvía más eficaz los planes. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad ya habíamos formado una gran fortuna y un gran respeto, nadie desconocía el nombre de los hermanos Hale ni mucho menos el nombre de nuestro jefe Aro. Todas aquellas memorias parecían tan frescas como si hubiese sido ayer, cada noche soñaba con la misma pesadilla, aquella noche de diciembre en donde todo se había vuelto rojo para nuestra vida.

Despojé toda la ropa e introduje mi cuerpo bajo la gran cascada de agua caliente que caída de la llave, esperando a borrar todo aquel dolor y muerte causada a nuestra familia pero nada parecía quitarlo solo con la venganza nuestros corazones volverían a latir como antes y sentir aquella vida que se nos había arrebatado de las manos de la forma más cruel. Salí del baño y cubrí mi blanco cuerpo tras una bata, abrí las puertas de mi armario y tomé un pantalón negro que hacia juego con un saco del mismo tono junto con una blusa roja y unas botas altas negras. Me maquille de forma ligera pintando mis labios de un intenso rojo carmesí; deje caer mi cabello ondulado como siempre y salí de la habitación para encontrarme con un Jasper arreglado, el cual lucia un pantalón negro junto con un abrigo del mismo tono y una camisa roja.

-¿Hasta en la ropa debemos combinar?- Le dije sonriendo al ver nuestros atuendos.

-Claro Rose, ¿estas lista para viajar a Forks?

-Si, desde hace 12 años -Respondí caminando hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Entonces vámonos, el avión ya nos esta esperando, Aro a comprado una casa en Forks y nos ah inscrito en la misma universidad de los hermanos Cullen, tu misión es hacerte amiga de Alice por lo que estás en diseño de modas y yo en administración de empresa. Tu carro ya fue enviado, así que de el no te preocupes Rose, solo recuerda.

-Hazte su amigo, haz que confíen en ti y nunca te enamores- Dije antes de que Jass pronunciara aquellas tres reglas esenciales en nuestro trabajo.

-De acuerdo Rose, en ese caso despídete de mamá y papá, pronto vengaremos su muerte- Relató saliendo y dejándome sola.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Aro nos esperaba como siempre deseándonos un buen viaje, él sabía muy bien a lo que nos enfrentábamos y más aún el odio hacia aquel rival por lo que su semblante se encontraba relajado y feliz. Abordamos el avión y esperamos pacientes hasta llegar al condado de Forks. El clima era nublado inclusive caían pequeñas gotas de agua volviendo fresco el ambiente. Abordamos la limosina que nos esperaba fuera del aeropuerto; nos dirigió al interior de un denso bosque hasta llegar a una gran casa de doble piso, situada en el centro del lugar. Bajamos del auto y le indicamos que jamás pasara de nuevo por esta casa, el chofer asintió y se marcho del lugar. Entramos a la casa y mi sorpresa fue demasiado grande al ver que todo se encontraba muy bien decorada por muebles que databan del siglo XV así como diversas pinturas de importantes artistas reconocidos. Jasper se dirigió hacia la oficina y se encerró durante toda la noche, yo me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme algo de cenar. El tiempo pasaba de forma lenta me encontraba demasiado aburrida permaneciendo en ese lugar, así que tome la decisión de entrar a la oficina junto con Jass. Él me recibió como de costumbre con su típica sonrisa, sus ojos se encontraban fijos en la computadora, una suave música de piano se escuchaba en el salón, tomé asiento en la silla frente al escritorio blanco y espere a que hablara o mencionara información acerca de nuestro enemigo.

-Tu carro llega mañana a primera hora, este es tu horario de clase, lo ajustamos para que fuera igual al de Alice, ella en estos momentos esta preparando una pasarela, es tu deber formar parte de él y la mejor manera es siendo su modelo- Habló observándome seriamente.

-No te preocupes por eso, con mi buen gusto en la moda y mi belleza ella confiara en mí muy rápido, de lo que debemos encargarnos es de su hermano, espero que no sea un problema.

-De él no te preocupes, eso es todo hermana, mañana a primera hora estaremos en esa universidad, nuestra cuartada será en que venimos de visita con unos familiares y que no deseábamos perder el año por lo que decidimos terminar nuestros estudios aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, Jass, te veo mañana, descuida Me despedí besando su mejilla.

-Por cierto Aro envió nuestra ropa, ya puedes disponer de ella.

-Aro me conoce muy bien -Dije al escuchar su respuesta.

Cuando Jasper abandono la habitación me dispuse a cambiarme y colocarme mi pijama para dormir y esperar al día siguiente para iniciar con nuestra venganza, todo sería lento y preciso en esta ocasión no podíamos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo, necesitábamos ser amigos de nuestros enemigos; ellos sufrirían la misma perdida que nosotros, pagarían por el daño que su padre nos ocasiono todo estaba listo para la venganza. Cerré mis ojos y deje que el sueño me dominara debía estar lista para la primera parte del plan.

Al día siguiente me levante más temprano de lo acostumbrado, tomé un baño y me arregle lo más atractiva posible, vestía un vestido corto negro haciendo juego con un pequeño saco en color azul marino, mi cabello se encontraba suelto y sin faltar mis zapatos altos reafirmando mis delgadas y bien torneadas piernas. Bajé a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y esperar a que Jasper saliera. Los minutos transcurrían lentamente y mi hermano no bajaba, me encontraba desesperaba necesitaba salir y enfrentar a nuestro enemigo, pero sabía muy bien que todo debía ser a su tiempo, no ganaba nada con apresurar el momento, primero debía ser amiga de sus hijos y quizás hasta novia de Emmett para dañarlo aún más, mi misión era hacerlos sufrir lo mismo por lo que nosotros pasamos o aun más. Mientras meditaba todo lo que estaba apunto de realizar en varios minutos Jasper bajó de las escaleras vistiendo un pantalón negro y una camisa azul marino, sonreí al ver su ropa y verme a mi pues nuevamente habíamos coincidido con los colores.

Después de desayunar abandonamos la casa y nos subimos en mi amado bebé, mi porsche rojo; llegamos a la universidad en no más de 15 minutos pues mi forma de conducir siempre había sido ir a grandes velocidades sin importar los señalamientos, en nuestra llegada todos los alumnos que asistían se quedaron sorprendidos al vernos junto al flamante auto. Bajamos y caminamos a la entrada de la escuela, Jasper me dio las últimas indicaciones y a la hora en que nos veríamos de nuevo. Cuando me separe de mi mellizo camine hacia el que sería mi salón de clase, en cada paso que daba podía sentir la mirada tanto de los hombres como el de las mujeres, al igual que escuchaba los murmullos, en su mayoría sobresalía la pregunta _¿Quién es ella? _Entre al salón de clase y divise a Alice Cullen, mi primer objetivo se trataba de la hija menor de la familia Cullen, era sencilla, bonita y sobre todo muy alegre; Alice me observo en el primer momento en que cruce el lumbral y la maestra detuvo la clase y me permitió presentarme frente al grupo. Mientras me presentaba Alice no me quitaba la mirada de encima más sin embargo no me importo pues estaba cumpliendo la primera parte de mi trabajo. Al finalizar mi presentación ella grito en voz alta que era la persona adecuada para su pasarela, la maestra al escucharla le ordenó que guardara silencio. Pasé a sentarme aún lado de ella y no paso ni siquiera cinco segundos cuando Alice ya se encontraba hablándome de la forma más normal.

-Soy Alice Cullen, es un placer conocerte- Se presentó extendiendo su mano para ser estrechada contra la mía.

-Bueno ya sabes mi nombre- Respondí alegre

-Sobre lo que dije, en verdad eres la persona correcta para mi pasarela, ¿te gustaría ser mi modelo?

-Me encantaría, en mi antigua universidad de Inglaterra también era modelo -Respondí con naturalidad.

-Me parece perfecto, terminando la clase podemos ponernos de acuerdo.

-Claro.

Así había iniciado mi día al lado de mi enemigo, ella no tenía ni la menor idea de con quien estaba tratando solo le importaba su pasarela y la confección de sus trajes. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo ambas nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería en la cual en el camino se nos habían unido dos compañeras de Alice; cuando entramos al lugar divise al otro extremo a mi hermano, él cual se encontraba cerca de Emmett el hermano mayor, debía admitir que era apuesto aquellos músculos lo hacían sobresalir de todo el grupo, su altura superaba inclusivo a Jass más sin embargo no era de mi tipo. Alice corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente como si llevaran siglos sin verse, al quedar frente a ellos él se presento primero ignorando a su hermana la cual mencionaba varias palabras. Yo respondí estrechando su mano y dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa, debía ser amable y al mismo tiempo sensual, si deseábamos formar parte de su familia debíamos relacionarnos aún más pero sin perder el objetivo de nuestra misión.

-Emmett, ella es mi hermana Rosalie- Dijo Jasper al notar como Emmett aún no soltaba mi mano.

-Encantado de conocerte- Respondió riendo y dejando ver una hermosa y perfecta sonrisa acompañada por un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-El placer es todo mío, oh -mira Jass ella es Alice.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Jasper Hale.

-Alice Cullen. Si los dos son gemelos ¿por qué Jasper se encuentra en la clase de mi hermano si él es mayor?

-Jasper es muy inteligente y fue adelantado de año respondí con mayor naturalidad para evitar sospechas acerca de nuestros estudios.

-Ya veo, y tú Rosalie también debes ser muy inteligente ¿verdad?

-Tranquila duendecilla no agobies a los nuevos, lo mejor será que tomemos asiento y comamos sugirió observándome directo a los ojos.

-Claro, será lo mejor- Respondí desviando mi mirada.

El almuerzo con el enemigo fue tranquilo Jasper hablaba muy tranquilo con Emmett mientras que a mi me costaba actuar normal después de haber escuchado a Alice hablar acerca de lo bueno que eran sus padres al permitir dejarla estudiar la carrera de diseño de modas, su hermano al escuchar dicho comentario comenzó por alardear sobre su padre y su madre, los cuales eran personas que nadie había conocido jamás, su don de ayudar a las personas era inimaginable, no podía soportar escuchar más acerca de ellos, tenía la necesidad de callarlo y decirle lo que en verdad era su padre pero si lo hacía Jasper y Aro se encargarían de matarme; como siempre mi hermano noto lo tensa que me encontraba y se excuso en que debíamos ir a la oficina de la directora hablar sobre unos papeles que nos enviaría nuestro padre, al salir de la cafetería Jasper me llevo hacia un lugar apartado de la gente, fuera del alcance de la gente me abrazo y me ordeno que me tranquilizara que todo saldría bien y que tarde que temprano nuestra venganza sería cumplida, pero el dolor me era más fuerte en estos momentos al escuchar y ver lo felices que se encontraban los Cullen mientras que los Hale estábamos inmersos en un profundo odio.

-Tranquila Rose, todo saldrá bien.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que actúes normal y nada de lo que dicen te afecte?

-¿Crees que no me afecta? No sabes las ganas que tengo de matar a golpes al imbécil de Emmett, pero si lo hacemos de esa forma perderemos nuestro estilo Rose, así que trata de soportar ¿entendido?

-Claro, Jass, no se que haría sin ti.

Después de tranquilizarme le indique a Jasper que regresará con nuestros amigos y que yo lo alcanzaría después, necesitaba estar preparaba mental y emocionalmente para seguir con aquella farsa, la cual jamás creí que sería la más difícil. El tiempo paso de forma rápida hasta llegar al último periodo, Alice nunca dejo de hablar acerca de lo bien que saldría la pasarela si ambas lo organizábamos, por supuesto que había aceptado pues era la mejor forma de pasar más tiempo con ella y su familia, todo parecía indicar que el eslabón débil de la familia era ella. Al término de la clase Alice se ofreció en llevarnos a nuestra casa junto con su hermano pero yo le había asegurado que nosotros teníamos carro por lo que solo se limitó a acompañarme hasta el estacionamiento. En él Jasper y Emmett se encontraban recargados en mi porsche, todos nos despedimos y abandonamos el lugar tan pronto como los hermanos Cullen se marcharon.

-Veo que estas muy feliz Jass.

-Claro Rose, los Cullen son nuestros- Dijo victorioso.

-Solo espero que no tengamos dificultades.

-Lo dudo, recuerda la tercera regla.

-Yo no lo digo por mí, si no por ti, apoco creíste que no me había dado cuenta la forma en como veías a Alice- Reproche observándolo al frenar en el semáforo en rojo.

-No confundas hermana, es solo trabajo así será más fácil entrar en su casa y tener la confianza de Carlisle.

-¿Ser novios de ellos? ¿Estás loco? De ninguna manera me relacionare con ese oso

-¿Oso? Veo que alguien no perdió el tiempo en ver a su enemigo.

-No digas tonterías Jass, solo que eso parece, pero como sea, solo seamos sus amigos no más- Ordené acelerando y dejando tras de nosotros la carretera.

-De acuerdo, pero debemos consultarlo con Aro antes de actuar, él sabrá manejar esta situación.

-Como digas hermano.

Nuestro primer encuentro con los hermanos Cullen había resultado un éxito ninguno de los dos sospechaba de nosotros, inclusive ellos se encontraban contentos de tenernos como amigos, Jass y yo reíamos al escuchar su pensamiento más sin embargo también nos encontrábamos alegres pues nuestro trabajo sería más fácil de realizar. Llegamos de nuevo a la enorme casa y nos dirigimos al estudio para contactar a Aro y explicarle que la primera parte del plan había sido todo un éxito. Él nos explicó que lo mejor sería ser más haya que unos simples amigos de esta forma Carlisle confiaría más en nosotros y nos permitiría ser parte de su familia, yo me opuse a su petición pues aquello sobrepasaba los límites, ignore sus palabras como las de Jass y salí enojada a mi habitación encerrándome en mi mundo, no podía permitir que ese tal Emmett fuera mi novio ni muchos menos dejar que su estruendosa hermana fuera novia de mi hermano, Aro no estaba pensando con claridad; nos pedía que hiciéramos feliz a nuestros enemigos por un momento, cerré mis ojos y deje que los recuerdos se apoderaran de mi mente, aquello aunque fuese doloroso me ayudaba a confirmar la razón por la cual me encontraba ahí, ver a mis padres una y otra vez morir frente a mí era la pesadilla que me acompañaba y nadie podría hacerme olvidar aquel pasaje de mi vida, inclusive Jasper , el cual siempre se encontraba cerca de mí jamás logró borrar ese dolor y viceversa yo nunca pude curar su corazón así que pensar en la idea de tener una relación era algo difícil de llevar acabo pues ambos habíamos dejado de confiar en las personas.

Abrí mis ojos y observe a través del enorme ventanal que decoraba mi habitación las gotas de lluvia mojar todo a su paso; mi celular sonó y yo atendí de inmediato, del otro lado del auricular se encontraba Alice invitándonos a cenar a su casa como una bienvenida y muestra de agradecimiento por haber aceptado ser su modelo en su próxima pasarela, yo le afirme que estaríamos ahí, ella solo grito de la emoción y me indicó la dirección de su casa, al finalizar con la llamada corrí hacia el estudio y le platique a Jass lo que la pequeña Alice nos había invitado, nos estaba llevando justo a donde queríamos estar cerca de su padre, todo estaba cambiando en cuestión de segundos y aquella noche sería inolvidable.

* * *

**Espero que les guste la historia :D en cuanto tenga el siguiente capitulo listo lo subo :) **


	2. Inevitable

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es completamente de mi propiedad :D **

**Espero que disfruten la historia. **

* * *

_"Los sueños son aquellos que nos hacen sentirnos vivos, lo mismo ocurre con el amor, el nos hace sentir que existimos"_

**Capitulo 2. Inevitable**

La noche recaía en el pequeño pueblo de Forks dejando ver que la lluvia empezaba por caer, salimos de la casa después de prepararnos para ver a nuestro enemigo; esta cena sería una de las más importantes de nuestra vida pues era como estar con el mismo demonio. Carlisle Cullen había sido el mejor amigo de nuestro padre inclusive eran socios de una prestigiosa empresa, su esposa Esme siempre se mantenía alejada de sus negocios inclusive sus hijos jamás lo habían seguido, él se había encargado de mantener oculta a su familia, mi padre en varias ocasiones les hizo la invitación para que ambas familias se conocieran pero él se excusaba en que Esme se encontraba ocupada en otras actividades. Carlisle en un momento comenzó por distanciarse de mi padre con la escusa en que debía viajar con su esposa e hijos para conocer una nueva forma de vida pues aseguraba que se encontraba harto de Inglaterra, mi padre confió en él y le aseguro que podía hacerlo más sin embargo desde ese día jamás se volvieron a hablar, hasta el fatídico día de diciembre. Abandonamos la casa después de hablar con Aro e informarle todo acerca de la cena, recorrimos el pequeño pueblo sin hablar acerca del tema, solo nos encontrábamos concentrados en nuestros pensamientos. Al llegar a la gran residencia Cullen, Alice y Emmett nos esperaban afuera de su casa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, me moleste al ver esa alegría en sus caras y al ver a mi hermano pude notar que se encontraba perdido viendo a Alice Cullen, sus ojos no podían dejar de verla, en su rostro se formaba una gran sonrisa, no podía creer que Jass se estuviera enamorando de ella, no él no debía, tenía que recordar que ellos eran nuestros enemigos. Lo llamé de la forma más fría posible haciéndolo reaccionar y dándose cuenta que había notado la forma en como contemplaba al enemigo. Él se disculpo poniendo un semblante frio.

Estacioné el carro dentro de la cochera pues Emmett me había indicado que ahí lo dejará, no me encontraba segura de esta cena ni mucho menos las amabilidades que estas personas estaban teniendo hacia nosotros pues era nuestro primer día pero parecía como si nos conociesen de hace años. Emmett abrió mi puerta al mirarme con una gran sonrisa la cual marcaba un par de hoyuelos en su blanco rostro, dicho acto lo respondí con indiferencia. Bajé del auto y camine hacia Alice la cual se encontraba sonrojada con el simple hecho de ver a Jass, él por su parte le sonría de la manera más tierna como si sintiese el mismo sentimiento inclusive se atrevió a besar su mejilla lenta y delicadamente provocando que la pequeña duende se ruborizara por completo. Caminé hacia ella y la salude con un abrazo y dedicándole una fuerte mirada de desacuerdo a Jass, él lo entendió a la perfección y mejor decidió apartarse de nosotras para saludar al gran oso.

—Me da mucho gusto que hayan venido— Expresó Alice respondiendo a mi abrazo.

—Muchas gracias a ustedes por darnos esta confianza, no es normal que lo tengan el primer día de clases. — Respondí mintiendo de la mejor forma posible.

Emmett habló y nos indicó que debíamos pasar a la casa, todos lo seguimos atravesando la puerta que se encontraba en la cochera. Al entrar al recinto quede impresionada pues todo se encontraba muy bien decorado, la paredes eran de un verde olivo contrastando a la perfección con algunos decorados en color dorado ocre, había una infinidad de esculturas y pinturas adornando toda la casa. Pasamos al salón principal el cual consistía de amplios sillones frente a una chimenea, en cada esquina había inmenso pilares pintados en dorado ocre, en el lado derecho del salón yacía un piano blanco. Observe como Emmett se acercaba a el y comenzaba a tocar una melodía, Alice tomó mi mano y me condujo hasta una de las habitaciones del lugar, no me había percatado de ello hasta que me encontraba sentada en un pequeño sofá observando hacia un gran armario. La pequeña duende comenzó a explicarme que este se trataba de su perdición, era el lugar donde confeccionaba todos sus diseños. Quede impresionada al ver toda la ropa que guardaba en un inmenso armario. Después de varios minutos me indicó que debíamos regresar al lugar pero la detuve al mencionar el nombre de Jasper. Sabía muy bien que debía conocer lo que ella sentía por él, no quería pensar en que ellos en algún futuro fueran novios, eso no era lo correcto para nuestro trabajo, tenemos una regla la cual debemos de cumplir y con mayor razón pues ellos se trataban de nuestros enemigos y no nuestros aliados.

— ¿Qué hay de él?

—Te gusta Jasper ¿cierto Alice? — Le cuestione sonando tranquila, no debía darse cuenta de que en verdad trataba de decirle que no podía enamorarse de él, pues sería un amor prohibido un amor imposible de realizar.

—Claro que no Rosalie, pero que cosas dices— Respondió nerviosa ante mi pregunta.

—De acuerdo, entonces porque te ruborizaste cuando él te beso, tranquila no soy la hermana celosa, solo quiero saber para ayudarte— Mentí en mi ultima frase, todo parecía que Alice me iba a responder con la verdad al ver que solo le ayudaría como una amiga, no por encontrarme celosa de ella.

—Tranquila, no me gusta tu hermano—Finalizó la conversación al salir de la habitación y caminar de nuevo al salón principal en el cual aún Emmett yacía frente al piano tocando una suave melodía.

Aquellas notas se me hacían familiares, sentía que ya las había escuchado antes, varios recuerdos de mi niñez regresaron a mi mente reproduciéndose como una película. Recordé una escena en particular; cuando mis padres habían salido de la ciudad por una noche Jasper y yo nos quedamos con la mejor amiga de mi madre, una mujer de una cabellera color castaña clara, de ojos color dorado, era muy bella y tenía una voz angelical que provocaba que todo tu mundo se alegrara con tan solo escucharla. Ella venía con un pequeño de ojos del mismo tono con piel completamente pálida, cabello negro corto chino y unos grandes hoyuelos; Jasper se encontraba en su habitación como siempre, molestó por no ir con mis padres en su corto viaje yo por mi parte me encontraba triste pues aunque sabía que ellos regresarían tenía miedo a no estar al lado de mi madre y escuchar aquellas dos palabras que pronunciaba con tanto amor. La niñera como solía decirle me indicó que todo estaría bien que solo me tranquilizara y dejara que la música de su pequeño hijo me alegrara, cuando escuche eso yo observe al niño y le reproche su sonrisa pues sentía envidia por tener a su madre junto a él. Los tres nos dirigimos hacia una pequeña sala donde solo se encontraba un piano y dos sofás grandes, la cálida mujer me indicó que me sentara a su lado mientras su hijo tocaba algo para nosotras.

La música comenzó suave y tranquila, produciendo un sinfín de sensaciones en mi interior, jamás había escuchado aquella música ni mucho menos proveniente de un joven de apenas 10 años, parecía como si tocara un experto, cada nota era tocada con pasión, con amor, desbordando un sinfín de sentimientos, su madre pronuncio algunas palabras más sin embargo no entendí pues me encontraba absorta observando al pequeño joven disfrutando de las teclas del piano, su sonrisa era sincera y sus movimientos eran delicados. Me levanté del sofá y camine junto a él, coloque una mano en su pequeño hombro y me acerque para besar su mejilla al escuchar como finalizaba la música; le agradecí de la mejor manera que pude y al parecer él le había gustado. Volvió a tocar la melodía una y otra vez hasta que su madre le indicó que debían marcharse pues mis padres habían llegado, cuando escuche eso tomé su pequeña mano y le dije que no dejara de tocar, que deseaba seguir escuchando esa hermosa melodía, él me respondió que era mi canción y que jamás la volvería a tocar a menos que nos volviéramos a ver, yo le sonreí alegre por escuchar su respuesta y bese de nuevo su mejilla para después verlo partir junto a su madre.

Después de varios días, él joven jamás regresó, pasaron varios meses e inclusive años pero él y su madre nunca volvieron a nuestra casa. Cada noche soñaba que escuchaba esa melodía una y otra vez, me trasportaba aun dulce sueño en el cual no quería ser despertada. Abrí mi ojos al regresar a la realidad y escuchar aquella melodía la cual me era familiar, observe a Emmett con detenimiento, sus facciones eran las de un joven maduro más sin embargo aquellos hoyuelos los hacían ver como un lindo niño, pero él jamás sería aquel pequeño dueño de mi corazón pues sin saberlo él me había robado más que mi corazón si no también mi alma con tan solo tocar esa hermosa melodía.

La música finalizo y tras de ello una serie de aplausos por parte de Jass y Alice se hicieron escuchar en todo el lugar, yo no aplaudí y solo me limite a observarlo, él sintió mi mirada y me sonrió ampliamente, yo lo volví a ignorar y dirigí toda mí atención a las palabras de Alice.

—Hermano, jamás había escuchado esa canción— Gritó corriendo hacia sus brazos.

—Era mi pequeño secreto, una canción privada.- Respondió abrazándola de la misma manera.

— ¿Puedes volverla a tocar?

—No duendecillo, mamá no tarda en decir que la cena ya esta lista, mejor llevemos a los invitados a conocer la casa— Repuso sin dejar de obsérvame.

—De acuerdo.

Recorrimos la casa entera, era más grande de lo que pensaba, había una infinidad de habitaciones así como un gran estudio donde Esme trabajaba reconstruyendo muebles antiguos y obras de artes. Cuando regresamos de nuevo al salón principal su madre ya se encontraba ahí esperándonos con una amplia sonrisa, la cual iluminó por completo su dorada mirada, quede impresionada al verla pues era casi igual a la niñera la cual me había cuidado aquella ocasión. Ella camino hacía nosotros y nos estrecho en un caluroso y suave abrazo, era como si nos conociera tiempo atrás, Emmett carraspeo y su madre se dio cuenta de lo emotiva que estaba siendo, se separó y nos indicó que la cena estaba lista. Caminamos hacia el salón principal donde se encontraba una amplia mesa antigua que era decorada por 8 sillas, en la silla principal se encontraba Carlisle Cullen con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, fue en ese momento en que todo el odio que había olvidado hace algunos minutos regresaba de nuevo como pequeñas cuchillas que se incrustaban en mi corazón, pude sentir que Jasper sentía lo mismo, ambos nos sentamos a su lado, él nos invitó a hacerlo como si se tratase de sus propios hijos, Jass agradeció el gesto pero decidió sentarse al lado mío. A Carlisle no le pareció importarle y nos agradeció por haber aceptado su invitación a cenar.

Durante toda la cena todos hablan de diversos temas así como lo que había ocurrido en el trabajo de sus padres, por nuestra parte tanto mi hermano como yo permanecimos callados, excusándonos de que nos encontrábamos nervioso por estar cenando ante una gran familia, todos rieron y dijeron que éramos bienvenido a su casa las veces que quisiéramos, ambos respondimos con una gran sonrisa y terminamos de cenar. Esme se dirigió a la cocina y regresó con un pastel de chocolate, lo comimos y agradecimos todas las atenciones que tenían hacia nosotros y dijimos que era tarde para seguir fuera de nuestra casa, ellos lo entendieron e inclusive Carlisle se ofreció en llevarnos pero yo le indique que no era necesario, que íbamos a estar bien. Todos caminamos hacia la cochera Carlisle abrazaba amorosamente a Esme mientras que Alice platicaba alegremente con Jass, mientras que Emmett y yo no decíamos nada, solo nos limitábamos a observar los movimientos del otro.

—Rosalie antes de que te vayas ¿puedes acompañarme de nuevo a la sala?- Me preguntó sin dejar de verme a directo a los ojos. En ese momento me di cuenta que era la misma mirada dorada pero no quería hacerme ilusiones de que se trataba de aquel pequeño niño, él no podía ser, no debía ser Emmett, él era mi enemigo.

—Disculpa pero ya es tarde— Respondí con un gran nudo en la garganta, en verdad quería volver a escuchar aquella melodía pero sabía muy bien que si lo hacía caería y rompería la tercera regla y aquello no debía de pasar y aclare dicho sentimiento al ver de nuevo el rostro de Carlisle sonreírnos. — Muchas gracias por todo señora y señor Cullen.

—Por favor dime Esme

—Y a mi Carlisle, deja aún lado las formalidades— Me animó estrechándome en un abrazo. Yo me retire al instante pero de la forma más educada posible, no iba a permitir que el asesino de mi padre me abrazara ni mucho menos me restregara en la cara que él era feliz con su familia mientras que yo y mi hermano lo habíamos perdido todo.

—Lo siento, Carlisle y Esme, muchas gracias, espero verlos pronto- Agradecí de nuevo abordando mi porsche.

—Hasta mañana Alice— Besó Jasper sus mejilla, no pude evitar ver dicha escena, la cual confirmo todas mis dudas, Alice estaba enamorada de Jasper y viceversa, solo esperaba que Jass solo lo hiciera por el trabajo y no por algo más.

Ya aborde del auto, me aleje lo más rápido que pude de su casa, escuchando grandes gritos por parte de Emmett y Alice de que disminuyera la velocidad pero los ignore aumentándola. Durante todo el camino Jasper no mencionó palabra alguna acerca de la cena pero yo sí y dirigí mi tema hacia Alice Cullen, él me observó sorprendido pues no se esperaba eso. Quizás estaba cometiendo un error y tenía que hacérselo saber sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos. Por varios minutos Jasper no habló ni siquiera me volteo a ver a la cara, solo veía a través de la ventanilla.

—Jasper di algo, dime que solo lo haces para vengarte de ellos— Exclame frenando en seco.

—Rosalie se más cuidadosa—Me reprimió.

—Solo responde, ¿no estas enamorándote de ella verdad? Recuerda la tercera regla.

—Claro que no Rose, solo es por la venganza, solo por eso- Respondió en un tono casi inaudible.

—Solo recuerda que su padre mató a los nuestros— Le recordé encendiendo de nuevo el motor.

Cuando menos los esperábamos ya nos encontrábamos en casa. Subí a mi habitación y me encerré, Jasper me deseo buenas noche pero yo jamás regresé el gesto, me retire los zapatos altos y me deje caer en la cama aún sin retirar la ropa que había usado en la cena; no tenía ganas de hacerlo solo necesitaba dormir y olvidar todo, quería refugiarme en mis sueños pero aquello siempre me había sido imposible de hacer pues cada vez que intentaba la pesadilla regresaba a mí y despertaba y recordaba lo odioso que era dormir y soñar.

A la mañana siguiente desperté como de costumbre, tomé un baño y baje para preparar el desayuno, esperé a que Jass bajara pero él no lo hacia y el reloj ya marcaban las 6:30 a.m. debíamos estar en la escuela en media hora y ni rastros de mi hermano. Deje la comida y camine hacia su habitación toque tres veces pero nadie respondió a mi llamado, abrí la puerta y su cuarto estaba vació, baje a gran velocidad hacia el estudio y abrí de golpe la puerta y vi que estaba en el teléfono, él me observo con gesto de dudas más yo le sonreí y me salí del lugar, tomé mi bolso y algunos libros y le grité que lo estaría esperando en el auto. Cuando subí al carro encendí el estéreo dejando escuchar una suave melodía, no tenía comparación con la que mi primer amor había tocado más sin embargo me ayudaba a tranquilizarme. Cerré mis ojos al dejarme guiar por cada sonido, a mi mente vino el rostro de aquel pequeño niño pero el cual se transformaba en ¿Emmett? Trate de abrir mi ojos pero algo lo impedía solo podía verlo con aquella expresión infantil e intensos ojos dorados, se acerco a mí y me observo fijamente, perdí la respiración al tenerlo tan cerca, él me tomó por la cintura y me pegó más a su fuerte pecho, en ese momento supe lo que intentaba hacer, besarme. Mis piernas no reaccionaban solo se quedaban ahí ante él, Rosalie Lillian Hale estaba a merced de su enemigo, en ese instante abrí mis ojos de golpe y respirando aceleradamente. Escuche la risa de mi hermano al ver el estado en que me encontraba pero acalle cualquier sonido al encender el auto y salir del lugar.

En la escuela ya nos esperaban en el estacionamiento Alice y Emmett, al verlo un fuerte enojo invadió mi cuerpo deseando matarlo ahí mismo, pero recordé que aún no era el momento de la venganza. Aparque el carro al lado del jeep blanco de Emmett, él como siempre abrió mi puerta educadamente regalándome aquella perfecta e sincera sonrisa, lo ignore nuevamente y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Alice y Jass los cuales se veían de una forma muy romántica. Llamé a Alice y ella se aporto de Jasper, me beso la mejilla y le indiqué que era hora de ir a clases. Todos caminamos hacia nuestros respectivos salones cuando un joven de cabello negro se acerco a mí y me invito a salir, yo lo observe con indiferencia y seguí mi camino, solo escuche que Emmett le decía algo, pero le reste importancia.

—Alice no seas tan obvia con Jasper— Le dije sin dejar de ver hacia el pizarrón.

—Por… porque lo dices— Tartamudeo dejando de escribir.

—Intuición de hermana — Reí ante mi comentario.

—Rose, en verdad no te molestaría ¿si llegase a salir con tu hermano?

—Por supuesto que no, además que mejor que una mujer que comparte la misma pasión por la moda

Como podía permitir que ella fuera novia de mi hermano era algo que no debía ocurrir. Aro nos había dado la orden de hacerlo que sería mejor para filtrarnos a su casa más sin embargo sabía que esto no traería buenas consecuencias. Trate de tranquilizarme pero aquel comentario de Alice y sumado a la forma de actuar de mi hermano me dejaba en claro que él estaba perdiendo la razón por un Cullen. Me levanté de mi asiento y pedí permiso para salir con la escusa de que no me sentía bien, la maestra me creyó y me aseguro que los apunto me los podría dar después Alice, ella trató de ir conmigo pues hice mi mejor actuación y en verdad parecía como si algo malo me ocurriese, yo le aseguro que estaría bien que lo era que se quedara para anotar lo que la maestra dijera, ella con duda acepto y regreso a su lugar. Abandone el salón y camine hacia alguna parte de la escuela donde estuviera sola, necesitaba pensar con claridad y sin gente a mi alrededor ayudaría más. Divise a lo lejos un pequeño jardín a las orillas del campus, camine hacia un gran árbol y me recosté debajo de él. Hora el día era muy soleado algo extraño para un pueblo el cual siempre era cubierto por las densas nubes. Observe el cielo por un largo tiempo hasta que algo o alguien impidieron que siguiera disfrutando del panorama.

—Apenas es tu segundo día y ya estas faltando a clases.

Ignore sus palabras y cerré mis ojos, Emmett aún se encontraba de pie frente a mí esperando alguna palabra de mi parte pero jamás la recibió. Después de varios minutos creí que él ya se había ido pues no escuche que volviera hablar más sin embargo eso no ocurrió. Al abrir mis ojos vi que se encontraba durmiendo a mi lado derecho con una calma que cualquiera al verlo de moriría. Se veía tan pacifico y tranquilo que me hizo seguir observándolo, sus facciones eran marcadas pero al mismo tiempo infantiles, su cabello chino corto se encontraba algo despeinado. Observe sus labios los cuales se encontraban entre abiertos indicándome que debía besarlo, era tentador jamás creí que pudiese desear algo del enemigo, pero ignore aquel deseo y cuando trate de levantarme, sentí como él me tomaba de la muñeca y me jalaba hacia su pecho. Intente alejarme de él, pero mis esfuerzos eran en vano, pues su fuerza era mil veces mayor que la mía.

— ¡Suéltame! — Grité golpeando su torso. Pero era imposible él se encontraba en un sueño o eso trataba de aparentar pues una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro al escuchar como gritaba que me soltara. Le di una fuerte cachetada haciendo que mi mano se lastimara por el intenso golpe mientras que él abría los ojos y me veía preocupado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Rose?

—Rosalie para ti, y me encuentro muy bien, solo retírate de mí, jamás vuelvas a tocarme Emmett Cullen, jamás— Me alejé de él y comencé a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

— ¡Rose, espera! — Gritó acercándose a mí a gran velocidad.

—Rosalie— Volví a corregirlo.

—Lo siento Rosalie, pero ¿por qué estas molesta?

— ¿Por qué? Me estabas abrazando de una forma inapropiada, te recuerdo que no somos nada, así que no lo vuelvas hacer.

—Ni quiera ¿amigos?

—No, así que olvídate con intentar algo conmigo ah por cierto, jamás vuelvas a defenderme, lo puedo hacer yo misma. — Esto último lo aclare al recordar como Emmett amenazaba al joven que me invitaba salir a que jamás lo volviera hacer.

—Solo trataba de…

—No trates nada Cullen.

Me alejé de él lo más rápido que pude, atravesé la universidad a gran velocidad como si escapase de alguien, aborde mi auto y antes de arrancar le envié un mensaje a Jass diciéndole que debía irme pero que podía tomar un taxi pero que no se fuera con los Cullen pues descubrirían donde vivíamos. Introduje la llave y encendí el auto, el fuerte ronroneo que producía hacia que me tranquilizara y comenzara a pensar con claridad las cosas. Pise suave el acelerador, no deseaba salir con demasiada prisa para no levantar sospechas, me encontraba cerca de la salida del estacionamiento cuando sentí que algo entraba a mi auto, al ver hacia atrás me di cuenta que Emmett había saltado a la parte trasera de el. Frene en seco produciendo que Emmett chocara contra el tablero de mi auto, yo reí al ver dicha escena mientras que él pronunciaba palabras de quejas por mi reacción. Me calle al sentir que el sonreía y me observaba directo los ojos.

—Baja del auto— Le indique enojada.

—Déjame acompañarte, se que estas molesta y si manejas en ese estado puede que provoques un accidente.

—Cullen no te quiero a mi lado.

—Eso lo dudo.

— ¿Por qué lo dudas? —Le respondí sin entender aún su respuesta.

No se en que momento él se acerco a mí, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mi piel, sus dedos delinearon mis rostro, el simple tacto hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera, me estaba dejando llevar por el momento, una parte de mi me gritaba que debía besarlo mas sin embargo todo parecía confuso, trate de pronunciar algo pero el poso un dedo en mis labios impidiéndome hablar, retiro de forma rápida el cinturón de seguridad y me atrajo a hacia su pecho, la calidez que este emanaba hacia un perfecto contraste con mi cuerpo, su fuerte loción inundaba mis pulmones necesitaba seguir respirando de ella, necesitaba sentir sus labios, lleve mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje más, nos encontrábamos a centímetros de distancia, busque sus mirada dorada y al encontrarle me veía reflejada en ella, las dudas comenzaban a desvanecerse sentía que todo valdría la pena al final, comencé a acortar más las distancia, su aliento golpeaba mis labios intensificando aún más el deseo. Se que me arrepentiría después de esto pero era inevitable, era como si estuviese escrito en mi destino.

* * *

Hola :D , después de mucho tiempo le traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado n-n si les gusta la historia por favor haganmelo saber :D con un review ^^ no les cuesta nada !


	3. Solo por un instante

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es completamente de mi propiedad :D **

**Espero que disfruten la historia. **

**

* * *

**

**Emmette´s POV **

**Capitulo 3. Solo por un instante**

_"A veces el amor nos hace mentir sin importar las consecuencias , sin embargo siempre será el sentimiento más puro del ser humano" _

Desde el primer momento en que mis ojos se habían cruzado con los suyos un fuerte deseo de besarla se había apoderado de mi mente, lo único en lo que pensaba era en su belleza, era la mujer más perfecta del mundo, ninguna joven con la que había estado se comparaba a ella, sus hermosos ojos azul eran como dos zafiros, su piel hacia un perfecto contraste sumado a todo esto sus intensos y carnosos labios los cuales se encontraban pintados de un fuerte rojo haciendo el deseo más fuerte. Rosalie era similar a la pequeña niña la cual había visto en una de las visitas a la casa del mejor amigo de mi padre, cuando escuche su voz el hechizo fue mucho más fuerte y ahora me encontraba cerca de ella apunto de besarla. La interacción de nuestros cuerpos hablaba mejor que las palabras, siempre había dicho que una acción refuerza los sentimientos y lo mismo estaba sucediendo en estos segundos. Aspire su aroma mientras que con mis dedos grababa cada facción de su rostro. Su cuerpo se dejo llevar por mis caricias, y ella lo reafirmo al colocar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, me estaba volviendo loco necesitaba probar de sus labios y ella solo alargaba el momento.

Acerqué más mi rostro acortando la distancia que nos separaba, el primer roce fue exquisito, todo lo que había soñado se desvanecía por completo, yo Emmett Cullen besaría a la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo, pero aquella felicidad duro poco al sentir como se alejaba y se acercaba a mi odio.

— Jamás vuelvas a tocarme Cullen, no te hagas ilusiones conmigo. — dijo en susurro al alejarse de mí y aventarme fuera del auto.

No entendía como en un instante todo había cambiado, creí que ella estaba deseando lo mismo que yo, pero fue todo lo contrario, acaso ¿me odiaba? Me puse de pie y camine hacia mi Jeep, no iba a dejar que se escapara y mucho menos con la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, tomé mi celular y le envié a Alice un mensaje diciéndole que saldría temprano y que no podía esperarla. Arranque el Jeep, estaba desesperado por encontrarla. Recorrí todas las calles de Forks pero no había rastros de su porsche rojo, pero dudo que un carro de ese tipo se pierda así de la nada. Me estacione frente a una tienda y le pregunte a la dueña si no había visto el carro de Rosalie, ella afirmó que el carro tomó la carretera para dirigirse a Seattle, le di las gracias y aborde de nuevo mi auto. Ahora tenía más dudas acerca de Rosalie, ¿por qué se dirigía a Seattle? Habían pasado 30 minutos de haber llegado a la ciudad de Seattle, la lluvia comenzaba a caer más fuerte en la ciudad, pasaba las calles una y otra vez más sin embargo parecía como si la tierra se hubiese tragado a Rose, acelere desesperadamente y fue en ese momento que vi su auto estacionado a las afueras de un gran edificios. Estacione el Jeep cerca del lugar, apagué el motor y espere a que ella saliera, tenía el presentimiento de que no tardaría.

Ya casi era de noche y ella aún no salía de aquel edificio, sabía perfectamente que no vivía en Seattle pues sería una pérdida de tiempo ir y venir de la universidad a la casa, por lo tanto quedaba otra opción, que solo viniera a visitar a algún familiar o amiga. ¿Cuánto tiempo debí seguir ahí? Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el sonido que producía la lluvia sobre el techo de mi Jeep, si debía esperarla toda la noche lo haría, me perdí en mis sueños durante dos horas y al abrirlos pude reconocer aquella cabellera dorada, era sin duda Rosalie, me acerque más a la ventana para confirmar y así era pero mi impresión fue más grande al verla salir junto a un hombre el cual la sostenía por la cintura y la atraía hacia pecho. Ella se encontraba divertida por su acción inclusive lo disfrutaba pese a la fuerte lluvia que caía en la ciudad. El joven la acompaño hasta su auto, le abrió la puerta y espero a que lo abordara más sin embargo ella rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella para darle un apasionado beso. El odio me estaba invadiendo por completo, quería salir y golpear aquel extraño, no tenía derecho de besarla de esa forma, pero y si él era su novio yo no podía hacer nada. Espere de nuevo hasta que al fin ella se separo de él, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y abordo el auto, deje pasar tres minutos y seguí su rumbo no sin antes salpicar con mi Jeep al tipo que seguía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Como siempre ella iba a alta velocidad, no le parecía importar el clima peor aún lo estaba disfrutando, seguí su ritmo hasta entrar de nuevo a Forks, al llegar ella comenzó a disminuir hasta quedar frente al bosque, se detuvo y luego entro, yo deje de seguirla al escuchar mi celular sonar por encima vez en el día. Respondí la llamada y se trataba de mi padre, mi familia estaba preocupada por mi por haberme ido así de manera espontánea y sin avisar, le dije que ya iría para la casa que me encontraba haciendo unas cosas, al terminar con la llamada regresé a mi casa con la cabeza hecha un lió, deseaba verla de nuevo y decirle que la necesitaba pero como decir eso a Rosalie, la cual esta acostumbrada a tener a cualquier hombre a su merced, yo parecería un estúpido. Sin darme cuenta llegue a mi casa, bajé del auto y entre, escuche la voz de mi hermana en la sala principal y mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver al hermano de mi Rose sentado. Camine hacia ellos y lo saludé.

—Disculpa que haya estado con tu hermana toda la tarde, pero no se donde esta Rosalie— Dijo algo avergonzado.

—Descuida y sobre tu hermana ¿no le has hablado?

—Si, pero ella no responde mis llamadas, se que algo le paso para que este enojada y se haya ido de la universidad.

—Ella está bien—Respondí sin pensarlo. Me reprimí al haber dicho eso, estaba loco o acaso quería que Jasper supiera que yo estuve espiando a su hermana todo el día. Camine hacia la cocina al ver que él estaba a punto de responderme pero fue llamado por mi hermana.

Tomé una manzana y comencé a comérmela en menos de tres minutos había olvidado comer al estar pendiente de aquella rubia que hacía que todo en mi mundo fuera ella, no existía nadie que pudiera hacerme olvidar su aroma y la sensación cálida de su cuerpo, quería tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos y pedirle explicaciones acerca del joven con el que se encontraba en Seattle. Escuche que Alice y Jasper entraban a la cocina con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros; conocía muy bien a mi hermana y podía apostar mi Jeep a que ella se encontraba profundamente enamorada del hermano de la mujer que amaba. Respondí a su gesto y tomé otra manzana.

—Veo que alguien tiene hambre— Dijo Alice retirándome la manzana de la boca.

— ¡Oye!

—Me tengo que ir, espero que sea cierto lo que dijiste Emmett, de que mi hermana se encuentra bien, aunque debería preguntar ¿cómo es que estas tan seguro?

—Porque las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar— Respondí seguro y recuperando mi manzana. — Déjame llevarte a tu casa Jasper— Agregué esperando a que aceptara para ver de nuevo el rostro de mi ángel.

—No te preocupes estaré bien, puedo tomar un taxi.

—Vamos Jass, permítenos llevarte a tu casa— Suplicó Alice observándole con aquella tierna mirada la cual no podías rechazarla.

—Esta… esta bien— Respondió nervioso.

—En ese caso podemos ordenar una pizza y cenar todos juntos— sugirió mí hermana al tomar el teléfono y marcar a la pizzería.

—No creo que sea buena idea, no se en que condiciones este Rosalie.

—Anda dudo que se moleste-— Hablé tratando de sonar convincente, quería conocer su casa y más aún cenar de nuevo a su lado.

Después de insistir a Jasper y usar a Alice como arma secreta él no tuvo otra alternativa mas que aceptar no sin antes llamar a Rose y avisarle que llegaríamos a cenar pizza. Abordamos mi Jeep y conduje hasta la pizzería en la cual ya tenían preparado nuestro pedido, compramos refresco y algo de cerveza. Recorrimos el pueblo de Forks hasta llegar al fin a un denso bosque, Jasper me aseguró que a su padre le gustaba estar alejado de las personas y que por esa razón había comprado la casa, después de recorrerlo por 5 minutos llegamos a su hogar, era amplio, las paredes eran de piedra compuesto por enorme ventanales los cuales a lo lejos se podía apreciar el interior de la casa. Estacione el Jeep al lado del porsche rojo de Rosalie, bajé rápidamente y espere a que su hermano abriera la puerta. Al entrar tanto Alice como yo quedamos impresionados al ver el interior del lugar, el piso era de madera dejando impregnado en el ambiente su aroma, los muebles se encontraban muy bien cuidado, las paredes eran de roca haciendo el lugar más acogedor; nos dirigimos a la sala la cual consistía de una chimenea, frente a ella se encontraba un enorme sofá, al lado derecho lo decoraba un enorme ventanal que daba hacia el bosque. Nos sentamos mientras Jasper dejaba la cena en el comedor e iba por Rosalie a su habitación.

Me puse de pie al ver que Jasper se perdía en un largo pasillo, Alice me reprimió al ver que observaba las fotos de ellos cuando eran niños, camine al otro extremo de la sala y me alegre al ver un piano negro, era hermoso, no dude en sentarme y tocar aquella melodía la cual la había convertido en la música para mi Rose. Comencé por tocar la primera nota y un silencio invadió por completo el lugar, Alice permaneció sentada y callada en el sofá observándome tocar con delicadeza aquella pieza musical. Cerré mis ojos y me deje guiar por mi propia respiración, interprete con mayor intensidad, anhelaba que ella escuchara y entendiera mis verdaderos sentimientos, deseaba protegerla y borrar de sus ojos aquellas marcas de tristezas que se habían alojado en ellos, todo lo que quería era convertirme en su protector, en el dueño de su corazón y de su alma, solo yo era el único con la capacidad de protegerla. Detuve la música al ver que ella entraba a la sala mirándome directo a los ojos, su intenso color azul hacia estremecer mi corazón, sus labios pintados por el intenso color rojo hacían que mi deseo por probarlos fuera mayor. Se acerco hacia mí con una sonrisa seductora, mis dedos comenzaron a tocar automáticamente la misma pieza musical pero fueron acallados al sentir como la cubierta caía en ellos.

—No uses este piano.

— ¿Por qué? —Le cuestione calmando el dolor de mis dedos.

—Disculpa a mi hermano Rosalie, es que el ama tocar el piano y nunca se resiste a ninguno— Comenzó a calmar el ambiente mi hermana al acercarse a ella y sostenerla de los hombros.

—Claro.

—Rose puedes ayudarme con los platos y los vasos— Escuche que la llamo Jasper desde la cocina.

—Eso te pasa por no retener tus impulsos de artista— Me reprimió Alice colocando sus suaves manos sobre las mías.

—Tranquila, estoy bien.

No comprendí la reacción de Rosalie, pensé que aquella canción le gustaba pues cuando la toque la primera vez que la vi en mi casa ella se encontraba mirándome fijamente con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, inclusive podía escuchar como la tarareaba a lo bajo. Los seguí hasta el comedor sin dejar de ver su espalda, su forma de caminar era tan elegante y atractiva que solo provocaba que la deseara con mayor fervor. Saque la silla cortes mente y le indique que tomara asiento, ella me respondió con la misma frialdad de siempre, tome asiento a su lado y comencé a beber una cerveza al sentir como la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba con tal solo estar cerca de ella. Jasper tomó la primera rebanada de pizza, Alice servía en dos vasos refresco y Rosalie solo se limitaba a observar nuestros movimientos como si nos estuviese vigilando en silencio. Tomé un trozo de pizza y lo deposite en su plato, ella me observo desconcertada por mi acción yo solo le respondí con una sonrisa.

—La comida no llega sola— Dije bebiendo de nuevo un trago de cerveza.

—No te pedí que me dieras— Respondió con el mismo tono desafiante que usaba cuando se dirigía hacia mí.

—Tranquila, no actúes como si fuera tu enemigo. — Ella me observo sorprendida y desvió su mirada, comió en silencio y solo se limitaba a hablar con Alice sobre ropa e intercambiaba alguna palabra con su hermano pero en toda la noche ella jamás volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

La situación era incomoda, no podía estar cerca de ella y no poder escuchar su voz ni mucho menos ver de nuevo sus ojos azules. Me percate que su mano izquierda se mantenía sobre su pierna era mi oportunidad de intentar algo si es que deseaba llamar su atención; baje mi mano y la coloque sobre la de ella, la reacción que provoco en mi cuerpo fue indescriptible, las ondas eléctricas que producían era algo que jamás hacia sentido con otra mujer. Por un instante creí que ella la retiraría pero pensé mal pues Rose nunca retiró su mano. Comencé por acariciar su mano mientras prestaba atención a las conversaciones de Alice y Jasper, nadie sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo debajo de la mesa solo Rose y yo entendíamos nuestro lenguaje. La observe de reojo y pude ver como disfrutaba de cada caricia que le proporcionaba a su mano, era un avance lo que estaba logrando esa noche. Retiré mi mano al ver que Alice se ponía de pie y comenzaba por recoger la mesa junto con Jasper, pero esta fue de nuevo tomada por ella sonreí alegre al saber que no deseaba separarse de mí, sugerí a mi hermana que fueran a comprar un pastel como postre ella y Jasper, ellos me observaron confundidos y les respondí que no me sentía bien para manejar pero que los esperaría aquí, inclusive le dije a Rosalie que los acompañara pero ella se excuso en que no tenía ánimos de salir. Jasper acepto y tomó las llaves del auto de Rose, ambos salieron y al escuchar que el porsche se alejaba, dirigí toda mi atención a mi ángel la cual me observaba con la misma intensidad.

—Emmett yo…

—No digas nada Rose… Rosalie

—Rose— Me corrigió.

Tomé su barbilla entre mi mano y lo acerque a mi rostro lentamente, aspirando en cada respiración el aroma que despedía su piel, era tan dulce que me hacia olvidar mi nombre pero nunca el de ella, Rosalie era el ser más perfecto que en la vida había conocido. Recorrí con mis dedos todo su rostro, no deseaba olvidarme de sus facciones quería que ella sintiera el amor que tenía por ella con tan solo tocarla. Estaba logrando mi cometido pues sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, sus movimientos fueron lentos y tímidos, coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me atrajo más hacia ella, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que quisiera inclusive si solo jugaba y me convertía en su amante lo haría sin importar las consecuencias. Le indiqué que se pusiera de pie acción la cual siguió, descendí mis manos a su cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo. El sabor de sus labios me volvía loco y más al permitirme entrar a su cavidad y dejar que mi lengua recorriera y se grabara cada milímetro de ella; su respiración era agitada, sus manos recorrían toda mi cabellera y la despeinaban desesperada, escuche a lo bajo salir un gemido de sus labios al sentir como una de mis manos recorría toda su espalda formando pequeños círculos en ella. Sentí que mis pulmones explotarían al no permitir que respiraran de nuevo pero me era imposible hacerlo al estar besando un ángel, era un pecado tocar algo prohibido mi condena sería jamás tenerla para mí.

—Rose, te quiero— Hable al separarme de ella.

—Yo. . .

—No permitiré que nadie te haga daño ni mucho menos lo hare yo, déjame protegerte, quiero ser el guardián de mi ángel.

—Emmett, yo.

Escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios era simplemente música para mis odios, todo este tiempo había oído una infinidad de sonidos, diversos instrumentos musicales e inclusive a grandes cantantes reconocidos mundialmente pero nada se comparaba con la hermosa voz de Rosalie, era tan seductora que hacia temblar mis piernas. Trate de besarla de nuevo pero ella retiró su cabeza. La atraje a mi pecho en un fuerte abrazo, no quería solo obtener su cuerpo deseaba algo más de lo físico, mi amor por ella no era una simple atracción sexual, pero como expresarle este sentimiento sin que pensará que ella debía darme algo a cambio. Lo primero en lo que pensé fue en abrazarla y mantenerla así, Rose respondió a mi abrazo y escondió su rostro entre mi pecho, un sollozo ahogado escuche salir de sus labios provocando que sintiera dolor en mi interior por no saber la forma en como ayudarla.

—Emmett… es mejor que me aleje de ti— habló retirándose de mi abrazo pero yo evite que lo hiciera acercándola aún más a mi pecho, no quería dejar se sentir esta calidez emanando de su cuerpo, ni mucho menos prohibirme aspirar su dulce aroma.

—Rose, déjame ser tu guardián no me importa que tengas novio.

— ¿Novio?

—Eso no importa Rose, solo…

—No Emmett, entiende lo mejor será que estés lejos de mí.

Se separó de mí y se perdió tras las escaleras, escuche que una puerta se cerro de golpe, después de eso Rosalie no volvió a bajar cuando llegaron los chicos, le pedí a Alice que nos fuéramos, ella se preocupo y solo la tranquilicé al decirle que la cena me había caído mal, Jasper nos deseo buen viaje y nos acompaño hasta la salida, le pedí que le deseara buenas noches a su hermana. Durante el camino no hacia otra cosa más que pensar en el beso y las palabras de Rose, no entendía por que estaba actuando de esta manera ni mucho menos sabía como llegar a obtener su cariño y demostrarle que yo podía ser el único en quien podía confiar. Llegamos a la casa donde nuestro padre nos esperaba a fuera de la casa, Alice bajó primero y lo saludo, entro a la casa y me dejo solo con él. Nos dimos un abrazo y su semblante cambio al escuchar que decía que estábamos en casa de los Hale. Respiró profundo y me indicó que fuéramos a caminar al jardín, yo accedí sin muchos ánimos.

—Hijo, ¿recuerdas que día es hoy? —Me cuestiono con voz tranquila.

—Hoy se cumplen 10 años de la muerte de mi hermano Edward—Respondí con algo de tristeza y melancolía.

—Exacto, y creo que es tiempo de que sepas que él no murió en un simple accidente de autos.

— ¿A que te refieres con eso papá?

—La muerte de tu hermano fue provocada por el padre de Rosalie y Jasper

— ¿Qué? No puede ser verdad. —_ "No Emmett, entiende lo mejor será que estés lejos de mí."- _Las palabras de Rosalie tenían sentido, ella se sentía culpable por un erro que su padre había cometido, pero yo no le guardaba rencor ni mucho menos ahora.

—Hijo tu madre quiere que se alejen de los Hale.

—No papá de ninguna manera, no podemos hacer eso además Alice esta enamorada de Jasper y viceversa.

—Les prohíbo que se enamoren de los que causaron la muerte de tu hermano

—Por mi no cuentes y dudo que Alice acepte tus condiciones, además ¿por que cuando ellos cenaron con nosotros los recibieron con los brazos abiertos?

—No sabíamos que se trataban de ellos, pero ahora que sabemos no los queremos ver cerca de ustedes.

—Papá los culpables no fueron ellos si no su padre.

—Aro es un ser que no tiene limites y si se entera que uno de sus hijos anda con el hijo de su enemigo no dudara en matarlo, así que los dos deben alejarse de los Halen— Finalizó la conversación al dejarme solo en el jardín.

La lluvia caía de nuevo en Forks, la noche era fría pero mi cuerpo no parecía importarle solo me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos y en las palabras dichas por mi padre y Rosalie, ahora entendía por que ella se sentía de esa manera porque su deseo de estar alejada de mí por que aquel semblante frió, todo tenía relación a la acciones de su padre, se sentía culpable por algo que no había hecho. No estaba seguro si Rose me permitiría formar parte de su vida pero mi decisión sería firme yo la protegería de todos e inclusive mis padres los cuales se oponían a que mantuviéramos una relación con ellos. Entre a la casa y vi la puerta del cuarto de Alice entrecerrada, toque pero jamás escuche alguna respuesta, entre y la vi sentada en la cama, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas, sabía la razón de su estado, mis padres le habían informado la nueva regla, la abrasé aunque estuviese mojado debido a la lluvia y la anime a que siguiera con su relación con Jasper, ella me observo y se sonrojo al escuchar mis palabras.

—No quiero alejarme de Jasper ni mucho de Rosalie, pero tampoco quiero hacerles daño a mis padres.

—Tranquila duendecillo, tú solo preocúpate de conquistar a Jasper y yo me hare cargo de mis padres, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro.

Besé la mejilla de mi hermana y salí a mi habitación, me dirigí a la ventana y permanecí ahí contemplando la belleza de la luna, una pieza musical comenzó por sonar en mi cabeza al recordar la sonrisa de Rosalie, tenía que componerla y dársela para que la escuchara todas las noches antes de irse a dormir, sería la forma en que podría velar sus sueños al no estar a su lado. Anhelaba a que amaneciera para volver a verla.

* * *

Hola ^^ ,,, ya les tengo el nuevo capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado D: al fin supimos como se sentía Emmett al ver a Rosalie, todo esta comenzando a tomar forma espero que se den una idea de lo que pasará después entre esta pareja,,, ¿podrá Rosalie dejar aun lado su venganza para estar con Emmett? o ¿serán más fuerte los padres que obligaran a los Alice y Emmett alejarse de los Hale ? No se pierdan el proximo capitulo :D porque conoceremos que sentio Rose al besar a su monkey man :D..

Pd: Yo se que muchas estan leyendo la historia :D si se toman el tiempo para leerla que en verdad se los agradezco tambien hagalon para que me dejen un comentario D: !


	4. Miedo a amarte

**Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen **

"_La razón nos ayuda a pensar con claridad las cosas, el amor nos hace cometer las peores locuras…. los que usan la razón es porque alguna vez fueron victimas del amor"_

**Capitulo 4. Miedo a amarte**

**Rosalie´s POV**

Observe por la ventana como Emmett entraba a su Jeep mientras esperaba a Alice, él alzó su vista en mi dirección más sin embargo me oculte detrás de las cortinas, no quería que él supiera que lo deseaba de la misma forma que él; sentir su mano sobre la mía hizo que todos aquellos temores se desvanecieran, por primera vez estaba experimentando la confianza hacia otra persona que no fuera yo, Emmett me transmitía una infinidad de nuevos sentimientos. Toqué mis labios al recordar nuestro primer beso, se que estaba cometiendo un erro de enamorarme del enemigo y más al a ver advertido a Jasper que no debía enamorarse de los Cullen. Pero como no hacerlo si ellos eran perfectos, y pensar que desde que el intento besarme en el auto yo huí a los brazos de otro hombre para olvidarlo y hacerme a la idea de que jamás podríamos estar juntos, esos miedos solo reconfirmaron que estaba enamorada de Emmett Cullen, lo recordé en cada beso dado por otro hombre, en cada caricia e inclusive su imagen se apareció en mi mente cuando estaba teniendo sexo con un viejo amigo. Me alegre al ver que él estaba esperando por mí afuera del departamento, estaba celoso de que otro hombre me tuviera en sus brazos y él no pudiera ser ese hombre. Acepto que cuando Jasper me habló para avisarme que los Cullen irían a nuestra casa a cenar una felicidad invadió mi cuerpo pues estaría cerca de él. Cuando ellos llegaron la Rosalie fría y calculadora salió sin ni siquiera ser llamada actuando y tratando despectivamente a Emmett.

En el instante en que pasamos a la mesa él se sentó a mi lado, observando cada movimiento que realizaba, inclusive no quería comer al tenerlo tan cerca, estaba completamente nerviosa por tenerlo a mi lado. Él me observo y me coloco una rebanada de pizza en mi plato.

—La comida no llega sola— Dijo bebiendo de nuevo un trago de cerveza.

—No te pedí que me dieras— Respondí automáticamente con el mismo tono frio y desafiante que siempre usaba con los hombres.

—Tranquila, no actúes como si fuera tu enemigo.- Aquellas palabras hicieron darme cuenta de mi realidad, él era mi enemigo, jamás podríamos ser amigos o novios e inclusive en casos extremos amantes. Desvié mi mirada y seguí comiendo, dirigí toda mi atención hacia Alice, con la cual hablaba sobre ropa.

La situación se estaba volviendo incomoda al estar cerca de Emmett y no poderme perder en sus brillantes y puros ojos dorados, ver sus lindos hoyuelos seguidos de una amplia sonrisa, quería estar con él pero mi orgullo estaba siendo más fuerte que yo como para aceptar frente a él lo que sentía. Sentí la mano de Emmett sobre la mía, el tacto de su mano, era algo inolvidable, sus caricias eran únicas en su tipo pues me mostraban un sentimiento puro de protección, se que él pensó que retiraría mi mano pero jamás lo hice, quise darme ese gusto por sentir su calidez; me sorprendió cuando sugirió que Alice y Jasper salieran a comprar un pastel pero que él no iría pues su excusa era que no se sentía bien para manejar, mentira estaba buscando tener un tiempo a solas conmigo.

Cuando mi hermano y Alice abandonaron la casa, él se acerco a mí y me observo fijamente, estaba nerviosa pero sabía a donde iba a terminar todo este juego, la pregunta era ¿estaría dispuesta a seguirlo? Y sin darme cuenta tomó mi barbilla al escuchar que mi hermano se alejaba de la casa, sus dedos recorrían mi rostro con delicadeza grabándose cada forma y cada textura que encontraba en el. Mientras él disfrutaba yo estaba luchando internamente en besarlo o no, era mi enemigo un enemigo el cual deseaba desde la primera vez que lo vi, sus intensos ojos dorados hacían estremecer mi cuerpo, fue en ese momento que olvide razonar y me dedique a disfrutar. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y junte mis labios con los de él, era la sensación más placentera su loción quedaba impregnada en mi, perdí por completo la razón. Su beso me hacia experimentar una sensación de placer que nadie había logrado, su respiración era agitada, sentí sus grandes pero delicadas manos recorrer mi espalda formando pequeños círculos, no pude reprimir más y deje escapar un gemido, Emmett Cullen me estaba matando de placer con tan solo tocar por encima de mi ropa mi espalda, estaba perdiendo todo el oxígeno más sin embargo no lo necesitaba, no mientras lo siguiera besando, mi pecado sería haberme enamorado del enemigo mi castigo nunca estar a su lado.

—Rose, te quiero— Pronuncio al separase de mí y observarme fijamente a los ojos.

—Yo. . .- No sabía que responderle. Quería decirle que yo también lo quería pero no era correcto, no debíamos dejarnos llevar por el momento.

—No permitiré que nadie te haga daño ni mucho menos lo hare yo, déjame protegerte, quiero ser el guardián de mi ángel.

—Emmett, yo.- Sus palabras se escuchaban tan sinceras, su mirada me decía que todo lo que el deseaba era mi amor y no mi cuerpo, él quería que yo confiara en él, era sincero debía admitir, pero ¿cómo creer?

Cada vez que escuchaba mi nombre salir de sus labios me hacían sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo, quería ser la única en su vida, anhelaba ser la dueña de su corazón, pero lo que había ocurrido con nuestros padres me impedía a ser feliz a su lado, debía vengar la muerte de mis padres, las personas que tanta falta me habían hecho durante años. Emmett solo me observaba, se encontraba discutiendo con si mismo, pero su abrazo hizo que toda mi barrera se derrumbara, él deseaba protegerme, lo sentía en la calidez de su abrazo, tan fuerte, tan protector, que no pude evitar soltar un pequeño sollozo, estaba realmente feliz de que él me amara de esa forma y que no le importara la forma en como lo trataba más sin embargo debía ser sincera conmigo y con mi hermano, éramos enemigos.

—Emmett… es mejor que me aleje de ti— hable retirándome de su abrazo pero él evitó que lo hiciera, me acercándola aún más a su pecho, yo de igual forma no quería dejar de sentir la calidez de su pecho ni mucho menos dejar de aspirar su fuerte y embriagante loción.

—Rose, déjame ser tu guardián no me importa que tengas novio.

— ¿Novio?- Era verdad, el no sabía, que ese hombre solo era un viejo amigo con el cual pasaba el rato cuando me sentía sola.

—Eso no importa Rose, solo…

—No Emmett, entiende lo mejor será que estés lejos de mí.- Dije al fin al separarme de él y dirigirme hacia mi habitación y dejar a un Emmett desconcertado. Me despedí de él desde la ventana, aunque claro no lo sabía, esto cada día serpia más difícil de llevar si permanecíamos de esta forma.

Me alejé de la ventana al escuchar la voz de Jasper llamarme desde el estudio, baje y entre, él se encontraba molesto con el teléfono en mano; me lo entregó y salió de la habitación.

—Rosalie hija, ¿cómo has estado?

—No soy tu hija, Aro solo dime que es lo que quieres—Le cuestione al reconocer su hipócrita voz.

—Vaya veo que mis dos hijos se encuentran molestos, se porque esta molesto Jasper pero tú, ¿tiene que ver algo con los Cullen?

—Claro que no, dime que es lo que ocurre ¿por qué Jasper salió molesto?

—Por que los planes cambiaron, no deseo que mates a Carlisle ni mucho menos a Esme, ellos no deben morir si no sus hijos— Relató muy seguro de su plan. Me sorprendí al escuchar que nuestra misión era matar a Emmett y a Alice, no podía creerlo, conocía muy bien el carácter de Aro y si lo desobedecíamos podía ser un enemigo muy peligroso.

— ¿Por qué? — Le cuestione tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Espero que no te hayas enamorado de Emmett, recuerda que es hombre y como tal solo desea tener tu cuerpo, pero jamás te amará, te engañara como todos lo han hecho, tú no les importas. Hija eres más inteligente que tu hermano inclusive si él no cumple con la misión tú la tendrás que terminar así que recuerda muy bien mis palabras, no te dejes seducir con su carácter de hombre compresible ni mucho menos de su música, sólo es un truco.

—No te preocupes por eso Aro, lo se muy bien y jamás permitiré que Emmett me dañe— Las palabras de Aro me hicieron entrar en razón, Emmett no sería la excepción, tanto interés era una simple mentira que se creaban para que las mujeres cayeran rendidas en sus camas. Que tonta al creer que podía ser diferente. Finalicé la llamada y salí del estudio camine en busca de Jasper necesitaba hablar con él y aclararle las cosas y nuestra realidad.

El amor nos hace perder la razón en cuestión de segundos, la razón nos hace perder el amor para siempre. Encontré a Jasper sentado en las escaleras ocultado su rostro entre sus manos, me senté a su lado, no sabía como tratar el tema con él de modo que no se molestara pero seria difícil hacerlo entrar en razón cuando sabía perfectamente que el ya estaba enamorado perdidamente de Alice.

—Jasper olvídate de ella, es nuestro enemigo, recuerda la tercera regla— Dije sonando fría.

—Para ti es fácil porque ningún hombre te ha ama, solo desean tu cuerpo, por eso jamás entenderás que se siente amar a una persona que te quiera como eres.

— ¿Dices que Alice te ama como eres? No digas estupideces Jasper ella no sabe que nosotros solo venimos para matar a sus padres los cuales ya no son nuestro objetivo sino ellos, dime ¿acaso ella te seguirá amando al conocer la verdad? Tiene razón ningún hombre me amara siempre me eh dicho lo mismo, no necesito que me lo recuerdes, pero al menos no sufro por una mentira, que amor tan sincero tienes Jass— Reproche molesta su comentario, era el mismo que me había dicho Aro estaba consciente de ellos pues esas palabras me las repetía una y otra vez, pero fueron dolorosas al escucharlas por parte de mi hermano, la única persona en la cual confiaba.

—Rose, lo siento no era mi intención decirte eso…— Trato de disculparse.

—Alice será bella, sincera, alegre y toda las buenas cosas que pueda tener una mujer pero recuerda esto Jasper, tú eres igual a mí o inclusive peor pero la diferencia de ambos es que yo si acepto lo que soy y tú no— Finalicé la conversación dándole la espalda a Jass.

Subí a mi habitación y me deje caer sobre la cama, escuche que Jasper tocaba la puerta insistiendo en que debíamos hablar y aclarar las cosas pero sabía muy bien que ya todo los habíamos dicho, ahora conocía que ni él me amaba, varias lágrimas comenzaron por recorrer mi mejilla, las toque con la yema de mis dedos cuestionándome cuando había sido la última vez que había llorado mi respuesta fue hace 12 años cuando mis padres habían muerto trágicamente frente nosotros, desde ese día me había prometido que jamás crearía un vinculo con alguna persona ni mucho menos lloraría por alguien, las promesas si hicieron para romperse y yo lo estaba logrando.

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano como siempre aunque el clima era más frio que otros días sumando a esto estaba cayendo una fuerte lluvia, me levanté de la cama y camine al baño para realizar mi rutina diaria. Bajé a la cocina y me encontré con un Jasper alegre, pase de largo sin saludarlo, solo quería olvidarme de sus palabras y actuar como lo venia haciendo años atrás. Tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí de la casa ignorando la fuerte lluvia que estaba cayendo, espere a Jasper dentro del auto mientras lo hacía encendí la calefacción junto con el estéreo trate de relajarme en mi espera pero fue imposible pues Jass entraba al carro mojando mi rostro con su cabello. Ignore su acción pues sabía que lo había hecho intencional para calmar el ambiente pero el conocía mi forma de ser y esto no arreglaría absolutamente nada. Conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta la universidad y como siempre Alice y Emmett se encontraban esperándonos debajo de un paraguas sostenido por el oso. Estacione mi porsche junto al Jeep blanco de Emmett, estaba lista para hacer sufrir a Emmett tenía que dejar en claro cual era mi posición en este momento de igual forma aunque no contara con la ayuda de mi hermano yo me encargaría de terminar con el trabajo sin ningún problema.

—Rose, eh pesando bien las cosas y tienes razón, lo de Alice fue algo estúpido y estoy dispuesto a seguir con el plan.

—Lo mejor es que te hagas novio de ella si no quieres que sospeche, de igual forma el dolor será mayor. —Respondí con la misma indiferencia la cual sabía que Jasper odiaba.

—Rosalie no era mi intención decirte que…

—Jass las personas no dicen las cosas por que si, siempre existen motivos así que descuida seguiremos siendo los hermanos perfectos ¿de acuerdo?

—Se que aun estas molesta y que mis disculpas son una perdida de tiempo, pero recuerda esto Rosalie yo te amo y siempre cuidare de ti.

—Basta Jasper, Alice te espera— Termine la conversación bajando del auto y dejando a un Jasper desconcertado por mi actitud.

Salude a Alice e ignore a Emmett por completo, para mí él ya estaba muerto como todos los hombres que me rodeaban, no quería relacionarme con ninguno de ellos ni mucho menos mantener una conversación; camine hacia mi salón de clases y espere a que la pequeña duende llegara cuestionándome sobre mi comportamiento, cerré mis ojos exasperada por escuchar los comentarios de los hombres acerca de lo fabulosa que me veía ahora, así como los celos de las mujeres. Alice entro al salón provocando todo un alboroto como de costumbre tomó asiento detrás de mí y comenzó a cuestionarme sin parar, no sabía en que momento dejaría de preguntar y me permitiría responder alguna de sus preguntas. Cuando intente hablar la maestra había llegado. Las clases pasaron de forma lenta más no me importaba que el tiempo fuera despacio ya que me ayudaba a evitar ver a Emmett. Mis intentos por quedarme más lejos de él se terminaran pues el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo nos obligo a que nos volviéramos a ver. Alice dejó de cuestionarme acerca de mi comportamiento ahora solo se limitaba a hablar sobre la relación que llevaba con mi hermano; mi sonrisa era fingida pues no aprobaba para anda esta relación más sin embargo al pensar en el final que les depararía sería mucho mejor el resultado.

Entramos a la cafetería y caminamos hasta llegar a la mesa en donde nos esperaba un Jasper serio y un Emmett desconcertado, Alice saludo a Jasper con un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo cambiar el humor, mientras que yo solo mire a Emmett y le dedique mi mejor mirada de indiferencia. Nadie menciono palabra alguna solo nos limitábamos a desayunar, la pequeña duende comenzó hablar sobre su próxima pasarela en la cual necesitaba de mi ayuda y la ayuda de Emmett pues requería un modelo masculino para la ropa, yo no me negué pues eso implicaba pasar más tiempo junto a Alice pero al escuchar que el oso había aceptado no deseaba formar parte de eso pues lo que menos deseaba era permanecer al lado de él. Termine de comer y me abandone la cafetería sin mencionar palabra alguna, necesitaba estar sola como siempre, no quería la interacción de otro ser humano, pensé en entrar a mi carro pero no era el mejor lugar para estar sola por lo que recordé el pequeño jardín en el que había estado el primer día, apresure mi paso y atravesé toda la universidad hasta llegar de nuevo a mi refugio. El día aunque era lluvioso no me importo sentarme sobre el pasto mojado, inclusive olvide que la lluvia había mojado por completo mi ropa y mi cabello, sentía como la fría lluvia me ayudaba a olvidarlo aunque de una forma dolorosa.

No supe cuanto tiempo permanecí bajo la lluvia ni mucho menos sabía donde me encontraba, solo pude sentir un cálido pecho y dos fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura, la calidez era relajante junto con el sonido de una suave melodía, trate de abrir mis ojos pero no podía, por lo que permanecí en la misma posición por unos minutos más. Respire un olor muy familiar, parecía la fuerte loción de Emmett, pero ¿cómo yo podía estar con él si me encontraba debajo del árbol? Abrí mis ojos de golpe al escuchar su ronca voz pronunciar mi nombre, me encontraba en una habitación obscura decorada por cuadros de obras famosas, frente a nosotros había una repisa cubierta por libros y disco de música, giré mi mirada hacia mi lado izquierdo y había un enorme ventanal que daba paso a los rayos de la luna. No entendía porque razón me encontraba en esta habitación en ¿ropa interior y abrazada de Emmett? Me levante de un solo salto provocando que él despertara de su sueño. Lo observe enojada por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y él al ver que no sabía nada se dispuso a hablar.

—Tranquila Rose, nadie sabe que estas aquí— Dijo un Emmett muy tranquilo.

—Explícame porque estoy aquí—Le ordene al cubrir mi cuerpo con la sabana.

—Porque te desmayaste, ¿en que pensabas? ¿Por qué permaneciste demasiado tiempo bajo la lluvia?

— ¿Desmayarme? — Era verdad, yo me encontraba bajo la fría lluvia, como pude ser tan estúpida, pero la pregunta ahora era ¿por qué él? — ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?

—Después de que saliste de la cafetería te seguí, no se porque te comportaste de esa manera, necesitaba saber, pero no te podía encontrar hasta que recordé cuando habías escapado el primer día de clases y se te vi, inmóvil, al principio creí que estabas fingiendo, pero al ver tus mejillas rojas y ver que tu respiración era muy lenta entendí que no te encontrabas bien, por lo que corrí hacia ti y fue ahí que me di cuenta que tu cuerpo estaba muy frió, te tomé entre mis brazos y te traje a mi casa, no sabía que hacer por lo que solo retire tu ropa y te metí en la bañera con agua caliente, necesitaba regresar tu temperatura, pero tus labios seguían teniendo el mismo color azul.

—Y decidiste meterme en tu cama, que plan tan más ingenioso Emmett, porque no solo te ahorras todo esto y dices que solo lo hiciste para después alardear con tus amigos de que me metiste en tu cama.

—Rosalie jamás haría eso, no todos los hombre somos iguales— Respondió molesto por mi comentario. Sentí como lo había lastimado, pero no podía hacerme a la idea de confiar en él no debía.

— ¿Jasper sabe que estoy aquí?

—No.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Acaso no ah preguntado por mí?

—Le dije que te había visto salir con un chavo, le entregue las llaves de tu auto y el las tomó y se fue junto con Alice.

—Emmett, en ese caso debo irme, no quiero preocupar a mi hermano- Dije en busca de mi ropa, pero no podía ver debido a la poca visibilidad de la noche.

—Rose, por favor, quédate.

—Emmett, no confió en ti y jamás lo hare, todos los hombres son iguale no excepción alguna — Exclame enojada al escuchar sus suplicas.

—¡Basta! Deja de decir eso— Me respondió acercándose a mi y abrazándome fuertemente. En su voz escuche la desesperación que sentía al no saber como expresar aquel amor que sentía por mí, pero como podía creerle, solo llevábamos 3 días de vernos, ¿cómo podía estar enamorado de mi?- Rose, y no deseo tu cuerpo, no anhelo tener tu belleza, lo único que pido es que me dejes entrar a tu corazón.

—Pides demasiado— Dije respondiendo al fin a su abrazo. Eran los momentos más tormentoso de mi vida, quería solo borrar el pasado y dejarme llevar por el presente pero eso me era imposible, Aro estaba de por medio, debíamos cumplir un trabajo o de lo contrario nosotros pagaríamos las consecuencias.

Varias lágrimas comenzaron por recorrer mi rostro finalizando en el pecho de Emmett, sentí como él me acercaba más a su cuerpo, trataba de calmar mi llanto sin saber que el causante de esto era él. Me separe lo observe directo a los ojos, su mirada dorada me observaba fijamente, su atractiva sonrisa torcida de apareció en su rostro, acerco sus labios a mi oído y susurro un te quiero, yo me aferre a su cuello al escucharlo decir eso, coloco sus manos sobre mi cintura y alejó, no quería seguir viéndolo y mentir que no sentía nada por aquel enorme oso, amaba todo de él, pues era el niño que me había robada mi corazón cuando éramos pequeños, era el causante de que no confiara en los hombres, pues ninguno pudo regresarme algo que había perdido y ahora él me pedía que confiara en él, ¿cómo hacerlo? Todo lo que yo me decía era verdad, ningún hombre me amaría por lo que soy sino por lo que tengo, todos los hombres solo verían en mí a una diosa más no a una mortal, Emmett veía ambas cosas, pero ¿cuál deseaba? Se que yo solo complicaba las cosas pues sabía ciegamente la respuesta, mi Emmett veía la mortal, a la mujer de la infancia la cual había dedicado aquella hermosa melodía de amor, la mujer que había enamorada con tan sola observarla con sus deslumbrantes ojos dorados y hermosos hoyuelos. Acerco sus dedos a mi rostro y lo recorrió lentamente, nuestra diferencia de temperatura era diferente pues la mía aun seguía fría pero la suya era tan cálida que cerré mis ojos automáticamente y me deje llevar, su aliento era como fuego el cual fundía poco a poco el hielo que me rodeaba más sin embargo no podía fundirlo por completo. Delineó cada facción de mi rostro como si fuese un niño el cual quiere descifrar algo nuevo y misterioso, sus dedos dejaron de moverse y dio paso a sus labios, eran tan ardientes y demandantes que me fue imposible no besarlos, la suavidad con lo cual se movía eran inocente, pero el rito aumento poco a poco, sus manos descendieron y retiraron la sabana que cubría mi casi desnudo cuerpo, las colocó en mis caderas y me acerco a su cuerpo, ambos sabían como amoldarse al del otro era como si fuésemos hecho como dos rompecabezas, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, su lengua pedía acceso a mi cavidad yo lo permití y dejé que se deleitara, yo moví mis manos y recorrí su musculo y fuerte abdomen, el oxígeno estaba llegando a su limite, si no me separaba de él mis pulmones explotarían.

—Rose, déjame cuidarte.

—No soy una niña a la cual deban cuidar, basta—Exclame furiosa, no lo quería cerca de mí ni mucho menos que me cuidara, él debía cuidarse de mí.

—Yo te quiero en verdad, confía en mí.

—Debo irme Emmett, dudo que tarde en llegar Alice o tus padres y no quiero que me encuentren en este estado, ¿podrías regresarme mi ropa?

—Ellos jamás llegaran Rosalie, estamos en mi refugio, no podía llevarte a mi casa y este lugar es un secreto para todos, solo me prometí traer a una sola mujer.

—Espero no ser yo— Respondí fríamente.

—Solo ti, a la dueña de mi canción, a la niña que me cautivo cuando era un niño, a la pequeña rubia con sonrisa brillante.

—Basta Emmett, no soy la niña que crees, no soy la mujer que esperas, solo llévame a casa y olvídate de mí.

Lo alejé de mí y me cubrí de nuevo con las sabanas, estar cerca del gran oso no me hacia pensar con claridad, encontré mi ropa y me cambie lo más pronto que pude, salí de la habitación y camine hasta la entrada principal de la pequeña casa, no había muebles ni lujos, solo un gran piano en el centro del lugar, en donde se encontraba Emmett, sus ojos estaban cerrados sus manos sobre las teclas del gran instrumento, la música comenzó por escucharse en todo el recinto, mi corazón comenzó por palpitar aceleradamente, mis ojos se cristalizaron al reconocer la melodía, me hizo recordar de nuevo mi pasada en el cual él formaba parte. Aquel día en que mis padres salieron y su mamá nos cuido y él toco para hacerme reír, fue la primera vez que experimente el amor, la primera vez que me sentí amada por alguien. Me acerqué a él lentamente, abrió sus ojos al sentir mi presencia, me sonrió como siempre.

—Basta Emmett, no se que esperas de mí jamás te voy a amar, entiéndelo, además me encuentro comprometida con el hombre con el que me viste en Seattle, así que olvídate de mí. — Al pronunciar aquellas palabras y dejar de escuchar aquella suave melodía hizo que miles de cuchillas se clavaran en mi corazón, me estaba auto matando pero como no hacerlo si mi misión en Forks era la de matar a los Cullen no de enamorarnos de ellos.

—Escúchate Rosalie, ahora me dices que estas comprometida, ¿y que es todo este juego?

—Yo no acepte jugar, tú lo elegiste Emmett Cullen. — Como decirle la verdad, como confesarle que al igual que él yo estaba enamorada desde que lo había visto tocar el piano, pero había alguien que lo impedía… Aro.

* * *

Hola a todas las que leen este fic :D ,,, no había tenído tiempo de terminar este capitulo ni mucho menos subirlo porque estaba en examenes finales de mi carrera de Diseño Gráfico :D pero como ya termine este semestre me dispuse a subirles este capitulo,, espero que les guste muche tanto como a mi :D la cancion que Emmett toca se llama mika´s song by Yiruma . Es un pianista coreano se los recomiendo ampliamente ^^ ... por favor dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta o no, es muy importante :D ,,, y para las que dejan muchas gracias por tomarse ese tiempo para agradecir y alentarme a seguir escribiendola :D


	5. Decisiones

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es completamente de mi propiedad :D **

******Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene Leemon si no te gusta no lo leas, para no crear un confilcto. **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5. Decisiones **

"_La mente puede jugar a amar y no perder, el corazón si juega al final resulta perdedor"_

Salimos de la cabaña y aborde el jeep de Emmett lo más rápido que pude, estaba obligada a alejarme de él cuanto antes, si permanecíamos más tiempo solos no sabía lo que podía llegar a suceder si mi corazón le ganaba a mi mente. Él no hablo durante todo el camino solo se limitó a observar hacia la obscura carretera, yo no trate de entablar alguna platica ni mucho seguir cuestionando todo lo que hacia pues las respuestas eran muy claras. Trate de ignorar el golpeteo de sus dedos en el volante pero el sonido comenzaba a desesperarme, tomé el celular de mi bolsa y marque el número de Jass, espere a que contestara pero jamás lo hizo, volví a marcar y al tercer timbre respondió con la voz agitada, no quería imaginar lo que estaba haciendo ni mucho menos con quien, pues lo menos que quería era seguir viendo a los Cullen entrar más a mi vida, le dije lo que había ocurrido y que me encontraba con un amigo pero que en estos momentos él me llevaría a la casa, mi hermano me cuestiono el nombre de mi "amigo" y yo solo respondí con el nombre de Royce, sentí como la mirada de Emmett se clava en mí, podía distinguir con facilidad lo celoso que se encontraba al no escuchar su nombre pero si él de otro hombre. Jass me aseguró que se encontraba solo en la casa y que me estaría esperando pues había recibido una llamada de Aro, colgué el teléfono en el momento en que pronuncio su nombre y guarde de nuevo mi celular en mi bolso. Observe rápidamente a Emmett para comprobar si aún seguía celoso y sus dorados ojos ahora se encontraban opacos, mordí mi labio inferior al verlos, ¿sentía miedo? no, ¿lástima? tampoco, ¿entonces que era este sentimiento?

Los ignore por completo y espere a que llegáramos a mi casa, después de varios minutos llegamos, vi a lo lejos que Jasper estaba cerca de la ventana esperándome nada contento podía darme cuenta por lo que le indiqué a Emmett que podía dejarme aquí, él me obedeció como si fuese un robot y no mencionó palabra alguna mientras abandonaba el vehículo. Bajé lo más lento que pude para seguir aspirando su afrodisiaca colonia y ver una vez más sus ya opacos ojos dorados en el momento en que iba a cerrar la puerta, su ronca voz me detuvo e hizo que mi piel se erizara con tan solo escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios.

—Nadie debe saber acerca de esta cabaña.

—Descuida— Respondí tajante al escuchar sus palabras. Si, había creído que me iba a decir que no me fuera que permanecería con él, o quizás un buenas noches, pero nada escuche solo una simple advertencia, algo que jamás debió hacer.

—Ros…Rosalie—Rectificó— Eres bienvenida cuando desees. —Al fin había escuchado lo que deseaba, él no me odiaba después de haberlo tratado de la forma más fría y despiadada, a pesar de eso Emmett seguía guardando una pequeña esperanza.

Cerré la puerta del Jeep y camine hasta la casa, en donde mi hermano me esperaba ansioso, entre a la casa e ignore por completo su saludo solo me dirigí hasta mi habitación y me encerré por completo. Entre al baño y abrí las llaves para que el agua pudiera llenar la tina y tomar un relajante baño, necesitaba meditar las cosas, tenía que poner en claro todas mis ideas y deseos, sobre todo lo último pues cada vez que me encontraba cerca de Emmett olvidaba cuales eran mis verdaderos objetivos. Retiré mi ropa e introduje mi cuerpo en la tina, la temperatura del agua era perfecta, me sumergí por completo y deje que una melodía comenzará a sonar por mi mente haciéndome olvidar de todos mis problemas. Varias imágenes se proyectaban en mí cabeza como un pequeño cortometraje, en ellas podía distinguir a Emmett con su torso desnudo, sus fuertes manos me sujetaban la cintura, su rostro se encontraba a escasos milímetros del mío pero nadie movía ningún músculo, solo estábamos contemplándonos el uno al otro sin intención de hacer algo, salí del agua al sentir la falta de oxígeno en mi pulmones, recargue la espalada en una de las orillas de la tina y un gran sonrisa apareció un mi rostro, la sentía tan sincera que no podía dejar de pensar en Emmett y en sus grandes hoyuelos, era verdad él me había hecho sonreír nuevamente había olvidado por un momento mi pasado y disfrutaba del presente; terminé de bañarme, me cambie y decidí dormir y tratar de soñar con algo que no fuera aquella tormentosa pesadilla.

Después de aquel día jamás había vuelto a ver a Emmett, ya habían pasado dos semanas y él no asistía clases, Alice aseguraba que no sabía donde se encontraba que inclusive su celular estaba apagado, observé a Jasper y le dije con la mirada si no se trataba de un secuestro pero él negó, pues su hermana aseguraba que había ido a recoger ropa y que las tarjetas de crédito estaban siendo usadas cada tercer día. Quería restarle importancia pero me era imposible no saber donde se encontraba Emmett, algo me decía que lo buscará pero la pregunta era ¿dónde? No tenía idea hacia donde había ido y no quería preguntarle a su hermana por temor a que descubriera que existía un sentimiento entre ambos, durante todo el almuerzo me sumergí en mis pensamientos y sin darme cuenta ya nos encontrábamos en el salón de clase, trate de prestar atención pero no podía concentrarme todo lo de Emmett me estaba volviendo loca, tomé mis cosas y abandoné el salón sin dar explicación alguna, caminé hasta mi porsche, entre y arranque lo más rápido que pude, conduje a gran velocidad hasta la casa, en mi mente no existía otro pensamiento más el de abandonar por una semana todo, no quería seguir rodeada de la gente necesitaba estar sola y lo mejor era desaparecer. Al llegar a la casa subí hasta mi habitación y saque un bolso grande, guarde varias prendas y algunos zapatos, tomé la cartera y la guarde en el bolso, baje las escaleras a paso rápido y me dirigí hasta la oficina de Jasper, tomé una pluma y papel comencé a escribirle que abandonaría la ciudad por una semana que no me llamará ni me buscará pues necesitaba estar sola, le escribí que cualquier cosa que necesitará yo me comunicaría con él, le deje claro que no estaba buscando a Emmett Cullen. Deje la nota sobre su escritorio y salí de la casa.

No sabía con exactitud hacia donde me dirigiría ni mucho menos si cumpliría mi plazo de estar una semana alejada de mi hermano, pise el acelerador y perdí de vista las calles de Forks, conduje hasta ver los densos árboles y pinos del bosque, el atardecer comenzaba a finalizar, no sabia en donde me encontraba ni mucho menos recordaba donde se ubicaba la casa de mi "amigo", seguí manejando, durante varias horas, cuando el sol se oculto por completo no podía distinguir nada a mi alrededor, todo me parecía igual hasta que a lo lejos divise una pequeña luz proveniente de una casa, conduje hasta el lugar y me di cuenta que era la dirección correcta, estacioné el auto afuera de la casa, bajé y caminé hacia la pequeña puerta de madera, las luces estaban encendidas pero todo estaba en un completo silencio, toque tres veces pero nadie abría la puerta hasta que giré la perilla y entre, el lugar estaba vació, camine hasta llegar a su habitación, abrí silenciosamente la puerta y lo vi ahí acostado, durmiendo tranquilamente, no llevaba playera y el frio estaba recayendo en la habitación, me acerque y tomé una cobija que yacía sobre una silla y lo cubrí. Lucía tan tranquilo, tan angelical que no podía creer como él podía ser mi enemigo, porque no solo le decía que lo amaba y listo, él merecía a una mujer que lo respetara no a alguien que lo traicionara como lo haría yo.

Se movió al sentir mi mano sobre su cabellera y dejo escapar mi nombre en un ligero gemido, estaba soñando conmigo y eso me hizo sonreí, traté de acercarme más a él cuando sentí una de sus manos rodear mi cintura mientras la otra recorría mi pierna hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, aunque llevaba pantalón la sensación seguía siendo realmente placentera, quise alejarme pero me fue imposible su fuerza era aun mayor cuando estaba dormido o eso creí al ver una sonrisa en su rostro, esto era la guerra, él estaba consiente de mi presencia, me coloqué arriba de Emmett y me acerque hasta su odio y lo lamí lentamente, mordí su lóbulo y escuche como un gemido salía de su ronco pecho, comencé por trazar un camino de beso desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas y me detuve al ver sus labios entre abiertos indicándome que estaban listos solo para mí, pronuncie su nombre sobre ellos y los bese, desde hace dos semanas había deseado volverlos a probar, su colonia hacia una mezcla perfecta, nuestras lenguas jugaban y aumentaban más el ritmo, sentí su mano subir y detenerse en el cierre de mi chamarra, lo bajó y la retiró desesperadamente, recorrió mi espalda varias veces haciéndome gemir por sus caricias, nos separamos y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué viniste Rosalie? ¿Alguien sabe que estas aquí? —Me cuestionó con su voz agitada.

— ¿Por qué desapareciste? —Le respondí con otra pregunta, necesitaba saber sus motivos, estaba desesperada por no verlo durante dos semanas.

—Por ti, no quería estar cerca de ti y no poder besarte, durante este tiempo he soñado con esto, pero dime ¿qué haces aquí?

—Me creerías que te extrañe, y que no soporte estar alejada de ti y mi mejor pensamiento fue venir a tu refugio a perderme durante una semana— Le respondí volviéndolo a besar y callar todas sus preguntas y solo demostrarle que lo amaba descontroladamente

Emmett supo lo que trataba de decirle y siguió retirando mi ropa lentamente, sus manos recorría mi cuerpo, trataba de decirle que él era el único que podía tocarme de esta manera, sentía su deseo con sus labios, con sus caricias y sobre todo por el bulto que comenzaba a formarse debajo de su pijama, besé su cuello y descendí hasta su pecho, quería ir más abajo pero él me lo impidió y giro dejándome debajo de él, sonrió divertido y me pidió que cerrara mis ojos, los cerré, acercó sus labios hasta mi odio, pronunció aquellas palabras que amaba _Te extrañe mucho, mi Rosalie_ lo abrasé y dejé escapar un pequeño sollozo, estaba realmente feliz de que Emmett me amara y me tratara de cuidar sin siquiera preguntar el porque de mi comportamiento, besó mis labios y descendió hasta mi cuello en donde succionó una parte de una forma tan placentera que hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara instantáneamente, retiró mi brasear y tomó con sus manos mis pechos, gemí al sentir su lengua en uno de mis pezones, los lamió y los mordió sin pudor alguno hasta que ambos endurecieron, estaba matándome en puro placer, trate de abrir mis ojos pero él se dio cuenta y me pidió de nuevo que los cerrara, no entendía la razón de su petición y deseaba conocerla, pero sus caricias me hacían perder el control, sus labios besaron todo mi plano abdomen y subieron de nuevo hasta mis labios, sus manos nunca dejaron de recorrer mi cuerpo y tocar áreas que nadie lo había hecho, Emmett sabía como complacerme y hacerme gemir, solté la sabana que me mantenía consciente y las lleve a su ancha espalda, aunque no podía verlo imaginaba su sonrisa y su rostro al sentir mis caricias.

—Déjame verte Emmett— Pedí al sentir su mano recorrer mi pierna.

—No hermosa, es mejor cuando imaginas. — Dijo acariciando mi entrepierna. Sonreí al escuchar su respuesta y decidí que era mi turno de escuchar sus gemidos y cuando trate de meter mi mano debajo de su pantalonera su gran mano me detuvo impidiendo realizar mi acción. — No Rose, solo quiero que tú sientas, quiero demostrarte que no me importa mi deseo si no el tuyo, quiero hacerte sentir lo importante que eres para mí— Respondió y colocó mis manos arriba de mi cabeza.

Su juego era peligroso pero escuchar que solo importaba mi placer hizo que lo amara aún más. Volvió a trazar un camino de besos en todo mi cuerpo hasta topar con mi pantalón, retiro sus manos de las mías y bajo la bragueta, desbrochó mis zapatos para poder quitarme el pantalón. Sus dedos recorrieron mi pierna lenta y suave, hasta llegar a mí entrepierna, rozó mi sexo con sus dedos una y otra vez sin importar que aún llevaba puesta mis bragas, mientras me besaba y tocaba mis pechos una de sus manos se mantenía tocando mi vientre bajo, arque mi espalda y gemí lo más fuerte que pude Emmett Cullen me estaba llevando a los limites, y aún no entraba en mí, no sabía hasta cuanto iba a permitirme matarlo de placer, sintió lo majada que estaban mis bragas y la retiró, introdujo dos dejos en mi sexo moviéndolos circularmente haciéndome llegar a mi primer orgasmo, agarre con todas mis fuerzas las sabanas, mis piernas temblaban debido a los espasmos, aceleró el ritmo y gemí su nombre, abrí mis ojos al sentir como sacaba sus dedos y los lamía con mi esencia en ellos, sus ojos brillaron aún más, su sonrisa me dejaba ver sus hermosos hoyuelos, lo atraje a mí y lo bese, con mi lengua recorrí toda su cavidad, sentí de nuevo sus dedos dentro de mí y gemí contra sus labios, él rió para después volver a trazar un camino y llegar a mis pechos, los tomó, besó y mordió, siguió besando mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi sexo, retiro sus dedos no sin antes hacerme gemir de nuevo. Cuando sentí su lengua en mi sexo no pude evitar arquear mi espalada y gritar su nombre con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¡Emmett! — Grité

Él alzó su vista y vio como me encontraba ya fuera de mí, estaba a punto de llegar a mi segundo orgasmo y Emmett aún no entraba en mí, lo alejé al sentir un nuevo orgasmo, me coloqué arriba de él y acalle sus protestas colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, era mi turno de hacerlo gritar mi nombre, bese su cuello con pasión y sentí como sus manos descendían por mis piernas, las tome y las coloque a sus costados, le indique que él ya no podía tocarme hasta que gritara mi nombre, él me respondió con una sonrisa, tracé un camino con mis labios hasta quedar en su pecho, lo recorrí y baje hasta su pantalonera, la retire con extrema sensualidad rosando si miembro ya erecto, retire sus bóxer y me relamí los labios al verlo, bese de nuevo sus labios mientras mi mano tomaba su miembro y lo acariciaba, moví mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, Emmett gimió sobre mis labios, me acerque a su oído y lo lamí, baje de nuevo por su cuello y succione una parte dejando una pequeña marca roja en el, bese todo su abdomen y llegué hasta su miembro, retire mi mano, lo tracé con mi lengua lentamente, podía sentir sus palpitaciones, lo introduje a mi boca y fue cuando escuche mi nombre salir de sus labios, acarició mi cabello, lo volví a lamer una y otra vez hasta que sentí su esencia en mi boca, alcé mi mirada y vi como su rostro se encontraba extasiado, ambos estábamos listo, Emmett se coloco arriba de mí, besó mi frente, mis mejillas y mi boca.

—Te amo Rosalie- Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—Emmett…

Fue lo único que pude decir al sentirlo entrar en mí, el ritmo comenzó suave y lento, pero conforme nuestros cuerpo lo pedían aumento el rito de sus entradas, dejó de besarme y bajo a mis pechos, los tomó de nuevo con su boca, mi espalda se arqueaba conforme lo sentía, encaje mi uñas en su espalda al sentir demasiado placer, mis caderas se movieron a su ritmo, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y entrecortadas, nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos y ansiosos por más, la ultima embestida basto para que ambos gritáramos y cayéramos rendidos, me acomode sobre su pecho, cerré mis ojos al sentir su mano acariciar mi cabello, estaba cansada y solo deseaba descansar un poco para seguir.

—Ahora me puedes decir, ¿qué haces aquí? — Me cuestionó abrazándome.

—Ya te dije.

— ¿No buscabas otra cosa en mí?

—Antes no, ahora si—Dije sonriendo y levantándome para besarlo.

—Rose.

—Emmett, te amo— Después de mucho le había dicho aquellas dos palabras que sabía que él deseaba oír salir de mis labios.

—Rose, mi Rose, ¿es verdad que estarás aquí una semana?

—Si, aunque puedo estar más si así lo deseas— Respondí besando su cuello y descendiendo por todo su abdomen.

—Mi ángel, podemos hacer esto toda la noche, pero al menos déjame comer algo.

—Cómeme entonces— dije divertida.

—Créeme que lo hare, pero no sería bueno comerme un hermoso ángel, anda vamos a la cocina— Se puso de pie y coloco su pantalonera— Puedes usar esto mientras— Me dio una de sus sudaderas.

Abandonamos su habitación y nos dirigimos a la cocina, me senté en la barra que se encontraba en ella y espere a que él preparara algo de comer, no me cansaba de verlo y pensar en lo que estaba perdiendo debido a mi pasado, camine hacia él lo abracé por el cuello y lo bese, no quería olvidar la sensación de calidez y amor que me trasmitía con tan solo probar sus labios, necesitaba encontrar un verdadero motivo para no cometer una locura, Emmett me respondió abrazándome y acercándome más a su cuerpo, despeine su cabello y aumente más el ritmo, él me tomó de la cintura y me colocó sobre la barra; lo abracé con mis piernas y lo atraje mas a mí, me retiró la sudadera y comenzó por besar mi cuerpo, me abrace de su cuello y gemí con fuerza, con sus manos tomó mis piernas y las separo por completo, me dio un beso corto y descendió hasta mi sexo en donde introdujo su lengua, lo recorría por completo, sus movimientos me hacían gritar sus nombre con todas mis fuerzas, intercambio su lengua con sus dedos, la habilidad con lo que los movía era fascinante, tocar el piano hacia que estos tuvieran mejor movilidad, le indiqué que estaba lista y que necesitaba sentirlo de nuevo en mí, él comprendió y entro en mí con una embestida fuerte, ambos gritamos y sentimos como el placer se apoderaba de nuestros cuerpos.

—Emmett te amo— volví a pronunciar al besar sus labios y ver su intensa mirada dorada.

—Rosalie no sabes la falta que me hacías, jamás te dejare ir— Dijo saliendo de mí y colocándome de nuevo la sudadera.

—Y crees que yo Rosalie Halen dejará que otra mujer esta contigo, por supuesto que no Emmett Cullen, ahora eres solo mío—Dije bajando de la barra y ayudándolo a sacar los ingredientes para preparar hotcakes.

—Claro que soy solo tuyo mi ángel, por eso déjame preparar la cena— Me indicó alejándome de los ingredientes.

Lo observe desde la barra mientras él cocinaba la cena, verlo cocinar me resultaba excitante pero esta vez iba a controlarme y dejar que preparaba nuestra cena pues en lo que restaba de la noche no le permitiría dejarlo descansar. Me indicó que me sentara en uno de los bancos situados debajo de la barra mientras el preparaba la primera ronda de hotcakes, espere bebiendo un poco de leche dejando que una gota callera por mis labios descendiendo hasta la comisura de mis senos, Emmett al ver dicho acto se acerco a mí y me beso seductoramente lamiendo con su lengua el camino que había trazado la leche, se aparto y siguió con la cena, coloco dos hotcakes en mi plato mientras que él se sirvió cinco, yo lo observe impresionada tomando al mismo tiempo la miel, cubrí por completo mis hotcakes y comencé a comerlos. Estaba impresionada por el excelente trabajo que había hecho, el oso además de ser bueno en la cama era un excelente cocinero no cabía duda de que Emmett sería el esposo perfecto, sonreí con tan solo pensar que él podía ser mi pareja ideal. Termine de cenar y le di el último sorbo a la leche, aleje el plato junto con el vaso y solo me dedique a contemplar a Emmett, él me sonrió y me ofreció más pero yo negué diciendo que me encontraba satisfecha, rió al escuchar mi respuesta y llevo a mi boca un bocado más, al principio me negué a comer más pero su insistencia hizo que comiera lo que él me daba.

—Eres malo Emmett— Dije acariciando su mejilla.

—Pero así me amas Rose— Respondió triunfante por su respuesta.

Como no amarlo era simplemente perfecto para mí, él era el único hombre quien me amaba como soy sin importar mi carácter o la forma en como lo trato, sabía que Emmett siempre estaría a mi lado sin importar las cosas. Cuando terminó de comer me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia la sala sentándome cerca del gran piano que se ubicaba en el centro del lugar, besó mis labios suavemente, se sentó y comenzó por tocar aquella melodía creada solo para mí, no me cansaba de escucharla y sentir aquel amor que expresaba, cada nota era interpretada con mayor pasión, su sonrisa hacia que todas mis dudas y temores desaparecieran, sus brillantes ojos dorado iluminaban mi mundo y me hacían creer que yo también podía ser amada y no resultar herida, sentí como varias lágrimas comenzaban por recorrer mis mejillas mientras una sincera sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro, él detuvo la música en el momento que me vio llorar y corrió hacia mí, me abrazo y recargó mi cabeza en su pecho, su mano acariciaba mi cabellera, él en verdad trataba de protegerme.

—Tranquila mi ángel yo te cuidare— Dijo abrazándome más fuerte.

—Emmett… ¿que tal si no soy ese ángel el cual crees? Quizás soy un demonio que al final te traicionara por cobarde.

—Claro que no Rose, tú eres mi ángel y nada de lo que hagas hará que cambie de parecer, te amo.

—Emmett…—No pude reprimir más y comencé a llorar sobre su pecho, sentía que por primera vez después de 12 años mi corazón comenzaba a latir, este sentimiento de amor era desconocido para mí pero se sentía tan real que no podía dejar de sonreír y agradecer por a ver conocido a Emmett Cullen, me encontraba realmente enamorada de mi mejor enemigo, durante una semana dejaría de pensar en la venganza y solo disfrutaría de mi felicidad a lado de él, me alejaría del mundo, ese era mi pensamiento en esos momentos. —Te amo Emmett Cullen— Dije besando sus labios

—Te amo Rosalie L. Halen, mi ángel.

* * *

Hola a todas las personas que leen esta historia, pues aqui esta el quinto capitulo espero que les este gustando la historia, ooh Rosalie ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente por Emmett :D espero que sigan leyendola ,, por favor dejen Reviews D: no les cuesta mucho hacerlo u-u en verdad es importante que lo hagan si no suspendere la historia ok no pero quizas tarde más en subir los capitulos, todo depende de su interes u.u .

Bueno me despido :D


	6. Mi ángel

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es completamente de mi propiedad :D **

******Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene Leemon si no te gusta no lo leas, para no crear un confilcto. **

******Hello~~~~ Bueno antes que nada les deseo una Feliz Navidad ^^, que todos sus deseos se cumplan, este es mi regalo para todas aquellas lectoras que les gusta esta historia, quizas es un poco corta pero quería darles algo ^^ ,,, me tardare un poco para subir el proximo capitulo porque en estos momentos me encuentro escribiendo un libro para un amiga ^^ si asi como lo leen un libro :D.  
Pero les adelanto un poco del proximo capitulo :D... bueno hasta el final del fic xD  
Hasta luego ;D .  
Pd: ya pueden dejar review si no tienes cuenta u-u es que no me habia fijado asi que no te cuesta nada dejar un comentario ^^  
Gracias a :  
**

******Grace-is-lovely - me alegro mucho leer que amabas la historia i-i muchas gracias hermosa :D **

********

DCullenlove- Por dejarme siempre comentarios de que te encanta :D gracias en verdad :D

cullenfaan- Por estar al pendiente y dejar tus comentarios :D gracias muuchas gracias :D

Y a las que no dejan comentarios tambien muchas gracias ^^ pero ahora si dejen comentarios por favor 8-)

ya ahora si los dejo con la historia :D

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6. Mi ángel**

"_Si deseas amar hazlo, si desear besar hazlo, porque es mejor desearlo y hacerlo que solo desearlo y pensarlo"_

**Emmette´s POV **

Ver a Rosalie sonreír de esa manera era simplemente perfecto para mí, no me cansaba de contemplarla y sentir esta felicidad emanar desde el interior de mí ser. Le indiqué que me acompañara a la sala, necesitaba mostrarle la canción la cual había escrito solo para ella, Rose aceptó y se sentó en el sillón que quedaba frente al piano. Comencé a interpretar la música cada nota salía con demasiada naturalidad, con una sentimiento de amor pues era lo que anhelada expresar, quería demostrarle a mi ángel que yo la amaba sobre todas las cosas, que la protegería inclusive con mi vida. Abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que ella estaba llorando, detuve la música y corrí a abrazarla, de todas las cosas que odia esta era una de ellas, ver llorar a mi Rosalie, recargué su rostro en mi pecho mientras una de mis manos acariciaba su rubio cabello, Rose se aferro más a mí y fue en ese momento que sentí sus miedos, sus tristezas y me di cuenta que su pasado aun seguía atormentándola.

—Tranquila mi ángel yo te cuidare— Dije abrazándola más fuerte.

—Emmett… ¿que tal si no soy ese ángel el cual crees? Quizás soy un demonio que al final te traicionara por cobarde.

—Claro que no Rose, tú eres mi ángel y nada de lo que hagas hará que cambie de parecer, te amo.

—Emmett…Te amo Emmett Cullen— Dijo besando mis labios

—Te amo Rosalie L. Halen, mi ángel. —Respondí a su beso, amaba escuchar aquellas dos palabras, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía completo, quizás ella aún creía que no era un ángel para mí pero en verdad lo era.

La cargué en modo nupcial y la llevé de nuevo a mi habitación, la deposité suavemente en la cama, mis labios descendieron hasta los de ella, los besé suave y lento, no deseaba poseerla ni mucho menos que esta noche fuera mía, solo quería que descansara y olvidara todas sus preocupaciones. La tapé con la sabana pero su mano me detuvo, sus brillantes ojos azules expresaban miedo a que la dejará pero yo solo reí y me recosté al lado suyo, ella recargó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, ninguno de los dos menciono palabra alguna, nuestros corazones latían apresuradamente, nuestras respiraciones llevaban un solo ritmo, la acerqué más a mi pecho al ver como sus hermosos ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. La contemple durante toda la noche, se veía tan hermosa durmiendo que simplemente el sueño se me fue. Tomé un libro que yacía en el mueble de noche y cuando intente leer Rosalie comenzó a moverse desesperadamente, varias lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su blanca piel, gritos ahogados salieron de su garganta, traté de despertarla pero ella se negaba a salir de su pesadilla, me levanté preocupado mientras pronunciaba su nombre, traté de abrazarla pero ella se rehusaba, así que lo único que se me vino a la mente fue besarla, me golpeó fuerte el pecho, pero al final abrió sus ojos y me observó confundida, sonreí alegre al ver que ya se encontraba despierta.

—Tranquila Rose, ya paso— Dije abrazándola.

—Lo siento Emmett… no quería actuar de esa forma…— Comenzó a disculparse nuevamente.

—Shhh, no digas más hermosa, aquí estoy para velar tus sueños— La animé acariciando su cabello.

—Esta vez dormiré, pero te prometo que la próxima noche dudo que durmamos— Me dijo besándome y acomodándose de nuevo en mí pecho.

Sonreí antes sus palabras y seguí velando sus sueños hasta que mis ojos no soportaron el cansancio y se cerraron automáticamente. Era la primera noche de muchas que no había soñado con aquella misteriosa mujer vestida con un vestido rojo y cabello dorado. Desde que había visto a Rosalie en la universidad aquel sueño se había intensificado pero siempre al final, la misteriosa mujer terminaba por matarme, era extraño pero lo sentía tan real que gritaba desesperadamente, pero esta noche al sentir a Rose entre mis brazos hacia que ningún sueño tuviera sentido, solo quería estar con ella y hacerla feliz.

Sentía el viento atravesar la ventana, una suave brisa acariciaba mi desnudo pecho, abrí pesadamente mis ojos, mis mano buscaron a Rose pero jamás la encontraron, me sorprendí y me levanté de la cama asustado, al lado de la cama se encontraba la sudadera que le había prestado, mi mente comenzaba a crear respuestas a los hecho, estaba temiendo por que ella solo hubiera sido un sueño, una mala jugada de mi mente, salí de la habitación y busqué por todos lados a mi ángel, pero no había rastros de ella, regresé a la habitación y encontré una nota sobre la cama, podía ver con claridad el lápiz labial color carmesí de Rose así como su aroma impregnado en ella, la tomé y mi corazón latía apresuradamente por temor a que mis ideas fueran ciertas.

_Te amo Emmett, no temas, solo fui a comprar unas cosas para el desayuno, espérame en la habitación, cuando regrese te sorprenderé._

Sonreí como tonto al terminar de leer la nota, me volví a acostar y esperar desesperado el regreso de mi ángel, tomé el libro que la noche anterior quería leer pero no podía concentrarme, me encontraba desesperado por besarla y tenerla entre mis brazos, me había vuelto adicto a ella. Observé a través de la ventana en el momento en que su porsche rojo se estacionó, ella bajó con la misma elegancia y sensualidad que la caracterizaba, sentí cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, Rose sonrió de medio lado y me dirigió una mirada de regaño, después entró y caminó hasta la habitación, se acercó a mi alegremente, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, acortando poco a poco la distancia entre ambos, sin soportarlo más la bese, sentía como ella me respondía, su lengua pedía acceso a mi cavidad al permitírselo la recorrió sin miedo, sin pudor, sus manos recorrían mi pecho hasta descender a mi miembro el cual ya se encontraba despierto, mordió mis labios para después introducir su mano y tomar todo mi miembro. Dejé escapar un ronco gemido al sentir sus caricias en el, comenzó a besar con tanta sensualidad mi cuello que sin evitarlo volví a gemir pero esta vez tomándola de la cintura y acorralándola contra la pared, ella sonrió pero siguió con sus caricias y sus besos, no podía coordinar, mis pensamientos se volvieron blancos, mis manos comenzaron a moverse por impulso y retirarla el delgado sweater que portaba, toque sus pechos por encima de la blusa, pero no me bastaba necesitaba tocar su blanca y suave piel, quería besar todo su cuerpo.

Retiré con suavidad sus manos, besé sus labios antes de que protestara y la llevé hasta la cama, Rose sonrió y me retiró de forma rápida la pantalonera dejándome desnudo a su merced, anhelaba que me tocara sin pudor, pero yo también la quería tocar, así que comencé a retirar su ropa tranquilo sin desesperación, cuando al fin la tuve desnuda debajo de mí besé primero sus labios, seguido de su cuello en donde mordí y dejé una pequeña marca roja, ella me regaño por eso pero después hice que callara al lamer y morder sus pezones, eran tan suaves pero al hacer contacto con mi lengua se volvieron duros; su espalada se arqueaba en cuanto succionaba, sus gemidos se escuchaban en toda la cabaña.

—Emmett— Pronunció mi nombre entre jadeos.

—Rose, te amo— Dije besándola y entrando en ella al mismo tiempo.

Esta vez no la había matado de placer como tanto anhelaba, quería que fuera diferente, quería llegar al clímax con ella al mismo tiempo, Rose volvió a gritar mi nombre y sin soportar más dejé que toda mi esencia llenara su interior, me sonrió y me abrazó después de salir. Retiré los mechones de cabello que se adherían a su frente sudada, la recosté sobre mi pecho mientras una de mis manos jugaba con otro mecho de cabello.

—Yo quería sorprenderte amor, no que tú me sorprendieras. — Hizo un berrinche como si fuese una pequeña niña, que no evite reírme y acercarla más a mí.

—Me gusta sorprenderte mi vida— Respondí aun riendo.

—Amo que tus ojos brillen solo para mí.

—Y yo amo que sonrías.

—Iré a prepararte el desayuno— Habló tratando de separase de mi.

—No Rose, quédate un rato más conmigo— Pedí abrazándola más fuerte y ocultando mi rostro en su rubia cabellera. — Durmamos un rato más.

—No Emm, necesitas comer, al igual que yo— Respondió separándose de mí. — Además podremos hacer esto toda la noche.

—Esta bien, tú ganas— Dije dejándola ir.

Salió de la habitación vistiendo la sudadera. Yo me quede acostado en la cama esperando por ella, me sentía cansado después de una agitada mañana y una noche de desvelo, mis ojos se cerraron al escuchar su suave voz tararear la canción que había compuesto para ella. Estaba feliz de ser el hombre que ella amara, el único en su vida. Nada me haría olvidarla ni siquiera el tiempo, jamás volvería amar otra mujer, Rosalie sería mi único amor, estaba agradecido con el destino por ponerla de nuevo en mi camino y pero más agradecido estaba al arriesgarme y expresarle lo mucho que la quería a mi lado.

* * *

**Hello~~~~ de nuevoo :D... Si se que es muy corta este capitulo , pero quería poner como se sentía Emmett al tener a Rosalie cerca de él .,, eso en el siguiente capitulo habra una sorpresa D: ...  
Una llamada pondra en riesgo la felicidad y tranquilidad de Rosalie ): ... Bueno aquii les dejoo la preview :D :**

Tomé mi celular al escucharlo sonar por encima vez, mis ojos se abrieron completamente al ver que no se trataba de una llamada si no un mensaje, al abrirlo mi impresión fue más grande al ver una foto mía y de Emmett afuera de la cabaña. Sabía perfectamente que Aro estaba detrás de todo esto pero al leer el texto sentí como mi corazón se detenía. 

**D: que le habra dicho Aro a Rosalie ? D: no se pierdan el proximo capitulo :D esten pendientes ^^ **


	7. Problemas

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es completamente de mi propiedad :D**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7. Problemas**

"_Bésame solo una vez más, déjame creer que aún estoy soñando" _

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que llegue al refugió de Emmett, no podía ocultar la felicidad que me traía estar cerca de él, después de la primera noche jamás volvimos a dormir. Su sonrisa iluminaba por completo mis días, ver su hermosa y penetrante mirada me hacia olvidar el objetivo de mi misión, escuchar su voz pronunciar mi nombre me hacia perderme de la realidad. Como cada mañana el sonido de mi melodía me despertaba al ser interpretada de la forma más apasionada que solo él podía hacer. Abrí mis ojos al sentir los rayos del sol a travesar las delgadas cortinas blancas, trate de cubrir mi cabeza con la almohada pero las enormes manos de Emmett me impidieron realizar mi acción, sonreí al sentir sus besos descender por todo mi cuello hasta llegar al inicio de mis pechos. Levanté su rostro y bese sus labios, el ritmo del beso comenzó siendo lento pero conformo nuestro deseo lo pedía aumentaba hasta tal punto de que Emmett se encontraba sobre mí devorando cada parte de mi piel, sus besos ardían como si fuese el mismo dios del fuego, sus manos pedían por más, no había alguna parte de mi cuerpo que él no haya tocado. Amaba como Emmett me llevaba al cielo una y otra vez con tan solo tacarme, me estaba convirtiendo en una ninfómana. Con todas mis fuerzas me aparte de él, podía ver como se preguntaba lo que estaba pasándome inclusive intento besarme y comenzar de nuevo, pero yo le indiqué que necesitaba descansar un poco, mi cuerpo aún se encontraba entumecido después de la última noche.

—Lo siento amor, no quería incomodarte— Se disculpo acercándome a su pecho.

—Tranquilo Emm, solo quiero hacer algo diferente, desde que llegué no hemos salido de tu habitación— Dije entre risas al sentir sus manos en mi espalda.

—En ese caso, vayamos a un lugar muy especial— Propuso levantándose de la cama.

—De acuerdo, solo tomó un baño rápido y te alcanzo— Le respondí corriendo hacia el baño.

No tenía idea de a donde me quería llevar ni mucho menos lo que haríamos, solo deseaba estar con él todo el tiempo que pudiera sin preocupaciones. Después de tomar la ducha rápida me dirigía hacia mi bolso, tomé un short, una blusa roja de manga corta y unos converse del mismo tono a la blusa. Vi mi celular oculto entre toda mi ropa, lo tomé y me di cuenta que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Jasper, pensé en llamarlo pero dicho acto lo deseche al escuchar la desesperada voz de Emmett llamarme. Guarde todo, me cambié y coloque un poco de brillo labial, al bajar Emmett me esperaba ansioso, lo calme dándole un beso corto o eso trate de hacer pues él lo intensifico y descendió una de sus manos por toda mi pierna.

—Amor, deja de hacerlo, recuerda que saldremos— Hablé entre cortada.

¿Por qué debes usar ese tipo de ropa frente a mí Rose?

—Porque se que te vuelve loco—Respondí triunfante y tomando su mano para abandonar la cabaña.

Al salir Emmett volvió a besarme de manera dulce y el sonido de una cámara se hizo escuchar en todo el bosque o eso creía pues él no se había percatado del ruido. Me separé y busqué con la mirada algo diferente, pero a nuestro alrededor todo se encontraba en una completa calma. Caminamos durante varios minutos hasta llegar a una pequeña montaña. El clima era sumamente soleado, la temperatura era fresca; Emmett se adelanto para preparar el picnic, yo mientras tanto contemple todo el ambiente. Los rayos del sol iluminaban por completo el bosque, las flores brillaban como nunca, el canto de las aves era como una melodiosa sinfonía para mis oídos. Regresé con Emmett el cual se encontraba dando los últimos detalles a la comida que había guardado en la cesta, me senté sobre la cobija mientras él servía un poco de jugo de naranja en un vaso. Lo contemple detenidamente, no me cansaba de observarlo y enamorarme una y otra vez de aquel hombre de mirada dorada, sus enormes hoyuelos hacían que todo mi pasado no tuviera lugar junto a él. Emmett notó de inmediato que no estaba prestando atención a su conversación y me dio un beso fugas. Reaccione al sentir sus labios y me concentre en él.

—Amor ¿ocurre algo?

No, ¿por qué? —Le cuestione tomando una fresa y mordiéndola lo más sensual que podía.

—Deja de comer así las fresas o te hare el amor aquí mismo— Me advirtió deteniendo mi mano.

—Me gustaría que lo intentaras— Le respondí al llevar a mi boca la fresa.

Emmett no tardo ni un segundo cuando ya se encontraba sobre mis labios, sus manos descendían por mis largas piernas, un gemido salió de mis labios al sentir su mano cerca de mi sexo, encaje mis uñas en su espalda, no quería soltar otro gemido al recordar en donde nos encontrábamos. Cerré mis ojos y deje que él me tocara como quisiera, no me cansaba de sentir sus caricias sobre mi piel una y otra vez. Sus labios ardían sobre mi cuello, podía percibir cuanto estaba disfrutando y cuando me dedique a disfrutar un sonido proveniente de los árboles me hizo reaccionar y aventar con mucha brusquedad a Emmett, busque el causante de aquel sonido, pero no podía ver. Emmett se acerco a mí con desconcierto pero lo ignore nuevamente, mi corazón latía no por las caricias de mi novio si no por un otra persona.

— ¿Ocurre algo Rosalie?

—Podemos irnos Emmett, no me siento bien— Dije levantándome y buscando a la persona que me estaba vigilando.

Emmett no me cuestiono más y solo recogió las cosas, caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la cabaña, le dije que él entrara mientras yo buscaba algo al carro. Observe como mi oso entraba y se perdía tras la puerta. Me dirigí a mi auto pero antes de llegara mi celular sonó, mis ojos se abrieron completamente al ver que no se trataba de una llamada si no un mensaje, al abrirlo mi impresión fue más grande al ver una foto mía y de Emmett afuera de la cabaña. Sabía perfectamente que Aro estaba detrás de todo esto pero al leer el texto sentí como mi corazón se detenía. En el me recordaba la misión que tenía en Forks y que me esperaba esta noche en Inglaterra, no podía creer lo último ¿acaso Aro había descubierto la verdad? Aquel pensamiento lo confirme al ver a Félix tras los árboles con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Lo mire con odio pues él siempre ha estado enamorado de mi sin embargo aquel sentimiento nunca fue correspondió. Cuando Jasper y yo vivimos con Aro él se había convertido en mi guarda espalda, nunca permitió que algún hombre se me acercara, siempre se había dejado cegar por los celos; cuando se entero de mi viaje a Forks había desaparecido, ahora entendía porque. Observé la cabaña para asegurarme de que Emmett no se encontrara mirándome. Camine hacia Félix el cual mantenía sus brazos extendidos.

—Ya no soy una niña para que me vigiles.

—Ya vi que no eres una niña- Respondió sin dejar de ver mi cuerpo. —Pero no soporto que otro hombre te toque— Agregó tomando mi rostro con fuerza y obligándome a mirarlo.

—Suéltame Félix— Le ordené

—Tranquila princesa, si me besas en este momento le perdonare la vida a tu juguete.

Un sonrisa hipócrita se formo en su rostro, me aleje con él con suma brusquedad, no iba a permitirle que me besara ni mucho menos amenazarme con hacerle daño a Emmett. Le di la espalda y camine hacia la cabaña pero su mano me impidió mi acción.

— ¿Ahora qué?

—Te esperare para llevarte con Aro.

—Se llegar sola a Inglaterra.

—Lo se, pero amo estar a tu lado.

—Idiota. — Dije caminando en sentido contrario a él.

—Despídete de tu juguete, solo no juegues mucho porque no tendrás tiempo de llegar y recuerda que Aro odia que lo dejen esperando—Habló desapareciendo del lugar.

Me detuve al escuchar sus últimas palabras, era verdad Emmett solo era un juguete para mi, él jamás podría ser mi pareja, su destino estaba marcado por mi desde hace 12 años. Quede de pie durante 20 minutos, no deseaba entrar a la cabaña y vera Emmett por última vez y darme cuenta que estaba cometiendo el peor error de mi vida, pero, en este punto ¿qué podía hacer? Sin darme cuenta me encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación, la abrí con cautela y ahí se encontraba él sentado en el borde de la cama esperándome con una enorme sonrisa y sus brazos abiertos, corrí sin pensarlo y lo respondí el abrazo. Varias lágrimas recorrieron por mi rostro hasta llegar a su playera. Él no lo noto y ambos caímos, recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras él acariciaba mi cabello, ninguno habló solo el silencio se hizo presente hasta darme cuenta que mi oso se había quedado profundamente dormido. Observé el reloj, eran las 2:00 p.m. debía irme en ese momento y llegar a casa con Jasper y cuestionarlo acerca del inesperado viaje. Me aleje de Emmett lentamente podía sentir como mi corazón se destrozaba poco a poco, como mi vida perdía sentido al dejar de sentir sus brazos rodearme. Pensé en escribirle una carta explicándole que debía irme pero si lo hacía él se crearía una falsa esperanza lo mejor era que creyera lo que quisiera. Recogí todas mis cosas y antes de salir de su habitación me acerque a él y besé sus labios por ultima vez. Necesitaba grabarme su suavidad y dulzura.

—Te amo, mi ángel— Dijo al dejar de besarlo.

—Adiós mi vida— Le respondí con voz quebrada.

Salí de la cabaña lo más rápido que pude, me dirigí a mi auto y al abordarlo vi como Félix entraba a el y se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto. No dije nada; me coloqué mis gafas obscuras y arranque lo más rápido que pude, solo quería alejarme de aquel lugar y olvidar todo aquello que había vivido a su lado. No deseaba tener otro bello pero triste recuerdo de alguien. Llegamos a la casa en donde Jasper me recibió con un fuerte abrazo, cuando vio a Félix su cuerpo se tenso y quedo serio. Conocía aquella mirada, estaba alerta de cualquier trampa de su parte. Le dije que venía conmigo, él se desconcertó pero tenía que mentir para que no descubriera que todos estos días había permanecido al lado de Emmett.

— ¿Por qué estabas con él Rosalie?

—Porque es él único hombre que conozco desde pequeña. — Respondí besando a Félix. — ¿Aro ha hablado? — Le cuestione dudosa.

—No, pero hablé con él hace algunos días.

— ¿Y bien?

—Nada importante—Respondió desviando su mirada.

—Regresare a Inglaterra con Félix.

— ¿Por qué?

—Odio estar en este pueblo, además Félix prometió llevarme a un hermoso lugar en Inglaterra, ¿verdad amor? — No supe en que momento comencé a mentir acerca de mi relación con él, pues desde que tenía memoria nunca lo había soportado y ahora hasta lo besaba. Claro intentaba proteger a Emmett y llevarme como fuera a Félix.

—Por supuesto, princesa— Me respondió besándome con descaro y fuerza. Él entendió y solo contribuyo con mi plan y el de Aro.

No entendía lo que Aro estaba haciendo. Jasper desconocía por completo lo de la cena con él o ¿acaso Aro solo me quería a mí? Todo se estaba complicando sin contar que Félix había descubierto mi interés por Emmett. Subí a mi habitación junto con Félix, guarde varios papeles a mi bolso y tomé mi dinero. Mi celular sonó, al verlo quede helada al conocer el número de Emmett, quise responderle y explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando pero debía pensar en alguna forma para salvarlo. Apague mi celular y me dirigía hacia Félix, él sonreía son cinismo mientras yo solo lo observaba con odio y asco.

— ¿Lo amas?

No seas estúpido él solo es la presa. — Respondí alejándome de él.

— ¿Y porque no le dijiste a Jasper que estabas con él?

—Porque contarle eso cuando le puedo decir que estuve contigo— Hablé besándolo y desabrochando su camisa.

Él me respondió el beso y descendió hasta mi cuello, podía sentir su excitación con facilidad, sentía asco al ser tocada por otro hombre, pero estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio con tal de ocultar mi amor por Emmett, necesitaba hacerle creer que no estaba enamorada de mi oso, si el precio era mi cuerpo estaba dispuesta a pagarlo. Cerré mis ojos y trate de imaginar a Emmett tocarme pero antes de que pudiera seguir escuche que Jasper me hablaba. Me separe con rapidez de Félix.

—Princesa— Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

—Ves amor, es mejor decirle que estuvimos juntos— Hablé tomando mis cosas y abandonando la habitación.

Sentía asco por mí y por la vida que tenía, nunca antes me había puesto a pensar en lo que me había convertido ni mucho menos en si me enamoraría de alguien, ahora entendía todo, Emmett había llegado para salvarme, era el único con el cual mi corazón volvió a latir, él hizo que me olvidara de mi pasado y siguiera con mi vida, pero ¿Cómo poderme olvidar de Aro? Él nos había salvado de aquella fría noche de diciembre cuando nuestros padres habían sido asesinados, le debíamos la vida sin importar que esta no fuera un cuento de princesas. Bajé hasta el estudio donde me esperaba Jasper, entre y él solo me fulmino con la mirada, entendía porque se debía su enojo y era por mi supuesta relación con Félix. Trate de ignorar ese tema pero Jass estaba empeñado en conocer desde cuando salíamos pues me conocía lo bastante bien para saber que yo lo odiaba.

— ¿Entonces?

—Nos tenemos que ir Jass, o perderemos el vuelo— Hablé ignorando su pregunta.

— ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no elegiste a otro?

— ¿Emmett? Yo no soy como tú hermano, yo no pierdo la cabeza por el enemigo, te recuerdo que tú y Alice no pueden estar juntos, no lo olvides.

—Rosalie.

Salí del estudio con rabia y tristeza, no soportaba tratar a mi hermano de esa forma ni mucho menos hablar así de Emmett, solo rogaba para que él no me odiara por lo que iba a hacer. Félix y yo salimos de la casa para bordar el auto, arranque con gran velocidad, necesitaba pensar en mi decisión, si me iba a presentar con Aro debía hacer hasta lo imposible por defender a alguien, era mi deber proteger a la persona que amaba sin importar las consecuencias de mis actos. Al llegar al aeropuerto abordamos el avión privado de Aro y esperamos llegar hasta Inglaterra en unas horas. Félix se tomó muy enserio el papel de pareja pues no soltaba mi mano, no intente quitarla pues me encontraba pensando en otras cosas.

Saqué el celular de mi bolso y al prenderlo vi con las 50 llamadas perdidas de Emmett, 20 mensajes de Jasper y por ultimo un mensaje de mi oso. Tenía miedo de abrirlo y leer sus palabras, no quería darme cuenta que me odiaba así que opte por borrar el mensaje. Recargue mi cabeza en el hombre de Félix, a estas alturas del juego no me importante con quien me encontrara solo quería imaginar que era Emmett el que yacía a mi lado.

* * *

**Hola~~~ :D después de mucho u-u aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo :D este es su regalo adelantadoo de San Valentin i-i un poco triste D: pero les prometo subir el que sigue :D porque cada vez se pondra más intenso :D**

**por favorrr! dejen sus reviews D: son muy importntes para mi u-u , para las ue si dejan muuchas gracias hermosas :D ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo ^^**

**sin nada mas que decir :D**

**Gracias y feliz dia de San Valentin ^^**


	8. Sufrimiento

**Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 8. Sufrimiento **

_You had my heart inside of your hand, and you played it to the beat_

Comencé a escuchar el golpeteo constante de la lluvia contra la ventana de mi habitación, sentí en mi pecho una agradable brisa chocar contra toda mi piel, intente abrazar con más fuerza a Rosalie pero en mi intento solo sentí la fría y suave almohada entre mis brazos, abrí mis ojos pesadamente pensando en que quizás ella se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo de comer. Me levanté y aspiré su perfume el cual se encontraba en toda mi habitación, sonreí al pensar en su hermosa mirada, aún no podía creer que ella me amara ni mucho menos que estuviéramos solos en este perfecto bosque. Caminé hacia la cocina y en el trascurso noté que no había nada de ruido, todo se encontraba en una completa calma, apresuré el paso y observé que la cocina estaba vacía. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente, tenía miedo de que ella no estuviera, la busqué por toda la cosa pero no había rastros de ella ni mucho menos su ropa, era como si todo hubiese sido un sueño del cual jamás creí despertar. Salí de la casa y la busqué por todo los alrededores, aún tenía la leve esperanza que todo esto era una broma de su parte para asustarme, pero aquello se desvanecía. Regresé a la caballa y observé que su porsche rojo ya no se encontraba estacionado, saqué el celular del bolso de la pantalonera y marqué su número, esperé el primer tono, nada, el segundo nada, ¿por qué Rosalie no respondía su celular? Colgué y comencé a escribirle un mensaje, no iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles, le había prometido que la cuidaría sin importar el costo, si su huida fue provocada por el pasado de su padre tenía que encontrarla y explicarle que no me importaba pues el error era de su padre.

Abordé el Jeep y conduje de nuevo a mi casa, sabía que debía dar explicaciones de mi desaparición pero mis padres no me cuestionaron, pues ellos suponían donde me encontraban. Subí hasta mi cuarto y Alice se me interpuso entre la puerta intenté quitarla pero ella se resistía, no estaba de humor para jugar pero al ver su mirada entendí que ella tampoco lo hacía. La observé fijamente y espere a que hablara.

—¿Rosalie estaba contigo?— Me preguntó seriamente.

—No— Respondí intentando sostenerle la mirada.

—Ella ha regresado a Londres, escuche por error la conversación de Jasper con su padre, al parecer iba con su novio. —Relató casi en susurro. Ahora entendía todo, ella en verdad estaba comprometida, pero… ¿por qué jugar de esa manera conmigo? ¿Por qué hacerme creer que me amaba si después se iría a los brazos de otro? Esto había terminado, Rosalie Lillian Hale estaba muerta para mi, había sido un estúpido en creer en sus mentiras, en sus besos… quería en verdad odiarla pero simplemente era imposible… Rose, mi Rose me había advertido desde el primer momento incluso acepte ser su amante en lo único que pensaba era estar a su lado sin importar el tiempo ni las consecuencias ni si quiera en el dolor.

— ¿Y desde cuando regreso?— Le cuestioné tratando de sonar indiferente aunque sabía que ella había regresado hoy.

—Hoy, Jasper esta un poco preocupado, espero que no sea nada grave.

—Descuida, quizás solo la extraña, por lo que veo siempre han estado juntos, acaso no ves como actúan los dos, siempre a la sombra del otro.

—Eso espero, aunque me he quedado sin modelo y ya tenia los vestidos ajustados a su talla- Chilló Alice permitiéndome entrar a mi cuarto mientras ella bajaba a su taller.

—Regresará— Le grité. Y en verdad deseaba que lo hiciera no soportaba la idea de estar solo en este pueblo, jamás lo había sentido tan deprimente, sentía como si el único rayo de sol se hubiese extinguido tras las sombras de la oscuridad. Cerré mis ojos pensando en su imagen y sin darme cuenta había caído en un profundo sueño.

Desperté hasta el día siguiente, mamá toco mi puerta indicándome que el desayuno estaba listo que debía bajar pronto, yo le sonreí y me puse de pie, tomé una ducha rápida, me coloqué unos jeans y una playera blanca ajustando mi pecho. Bajé hasta la mesa y vi que todos se encontraban desayunando, tomé asiento y comencé a comer. Alice seguía frustrada por su pasarela mientras que mis padres conversaban sobre una cena que presentarían para una obra de caridad, yo me limité a opinar y en cuanto terminé abandone la mesa y me dirigí a mi habitación. Tomé mi celular e intenté marcar al celular de Rose, pero ella seguía sin responder mi llamada.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso desde que Rosalie había abandonado Forks, Jasper se encontraba perdido, parecía como si alguien le hubiera arrebato a su ser más amado, Alice intentaba animarlo pero todos sus esfuerzos habían sido un fracaso. Los tres nos encontrábamos en la cafetería aunque el ambiente era denso seguíamos permaneciendo juntos como el día en que habían llegado. En todo este tiempo Rosalie no intento hablarme y yo al contrario marcaba todos los días dos veces por día pero ninguna llamara era respondida.

— ¿Cómo sigue tu hermana Jasper? — Le pregunté al fin, necesitaba saber que ella estuviera bien.

—Bien.

— ¿No sabes cuando regresará?— Le cuestionó Alice y yo como tonto lo observé fijamente esperando su respuesta.

—Ella no desea regresar, quiere terminar la universidad en Inglaterra pues tiene pensado viajar a Canadá, pero descuida Alice ella prometió venir a tu pasarela.

—Eso me alegra mucho amor, creí que se había olvidado de mí.

—Créeme que eso jamás. —La estrechó en un abrazo mientras yo los veía absorto en mis pensamientos. La respuesta de Jasper me había tomado por sorpresa, creía que era solo un viaje por algún capricho de su prometido pero jamás pensé que se quedará en Inglaterra.

Tomé mis cosas y abandoné la cafetería, corrí hacia el estacionamiento y aborde mi Jeep. Aceleré en cuanto encendí el motor y desaparecí dejando tras de mí una inmensa cortina de humo. Mientras conducía marqué el número de Rosalie pero ahora la operadora me decía que el número no existía, esto estaba llegando a un punto en que jamás creí estar; era un hecho que Rosalie permanecería con su novio o prometido, esta vez todo había terminado. Llegué hasta la cabaña, bajé del Jeep y entre. Me dirigí hasta la sala donde se encontraba el piano y rompí la hoja donde se encontraba la canción que comenzaba a componer, detestaba tener que recordarla en el lugar en donde tantas veces me había desahogado, me sentía un completo imbécil por haberla amado, un estúpido por no poder odiarla… Destruía cuantas hojas tenía en manos, en todo el suelo se encontraban pedazos de esfuerzos, de sueños, de alegrías pero que ahora solo servían para recordar un pasaje amargo.

—Emm, despierta osito, recuerda que prometimos no dormir esta noche- Su cálido aliento chocaba contra mi piel, sus manos jugaban entre mi cabello dejándolo todo alborotado. Su frágil cuerpo se mantenía aferrada al mío, disfrutaba de esta sensación, no quería despertar de mi sueño…— Emm despierta… te amo Emmett.

Abrí de golpe mis ojos, no podía controlar mi respiración creo que intentaba ir al mismo ritmo que mis latidos. Observé que me encontraba en medio de la sala envuelto sobre todas las hojas rotas; me levanté y comencé a recoger todo hasta dejar de nuevo limpio el área, me senté en el pequeño sofá negro y antes de que pudiera cerrar mi ojos el timbre de mi celular se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar, atendí la llamada y se trataba de Jane, la rubia que siempre había estado interesada en mi desde hace 3 años, este era su día de suerte pues me encontraba fuera de mí y lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar de otra mujer sin importar los sentimientos, solo dejarme llevar por el deseo carnal, por la pasión sin arrepentirme ni mucho menos ser nuevamente dañado.

—En 5min llego a tu departamento Jane, te prometo que este día jamás lo olvidaras- Respondí finalizando la llamada y saliendo a toda prisa de la cabaña.

Cuatro meses exactos habían transcurrido desde que Rosalie había abandonado Forks para irse a Inglaterra, Jasper parecía de mejor humor al Igual que Alice, yo en cambio simulaba alegría al lado de Jane, no podía negar que era hermosa incluso con su semblante serio pero no la amaba y aunque ella podía dar su vida por mí me sentía un patán por no corresponderle el mismo sentimientos peor aún solo la usaba para pasar el rato para tener sexo y nada más.

—Jane me alegra que al fin estén juntos— Comentó mi hermana durante la comida que teníamos con mis padres.

—A mi también Alice, desde hace 3 años me encontraba enamorada de él, pero jamás me había dado la oportunidad.

—Lo siento Jane, a veces los hombres somos unos idiotas que amamos a la persona equivocada- Reí atrayéndola más hacia mí.

—Descuida amor. Jasper y que tal tu hermana, aunque solo la vi muy poco en la universidad se volvió muy popular en tan solo 1 minuto.

—Si así suele ser Rose, ella nunca le ha gustado permanecer en pueblos pequeños, siempre ha estado acostumbrado a las grandes ciudades, quizás mi papá la mal crio al cumplirle sus caprichos y esta vez no fue la excepción. —Relato intentando sonar amable.

—Jasper tu celular— Le indico mi hermana.

—Disculpen es ella— Dijo levantándose y alejándose de nosotros. Quería seguirlo y arrebatarle el teléfono para conversar con ella y pedirle una explicación pero si lo hacía quedaría como un imbécil por amarla aún, además Jane no merecía lo mismo que me habían hecho.

—Ven Jane te mostraré algo—Dije con picardía.

—Comemos en 10 minutos Emmett— Gritó mi hermana

Caminamos hasta mi habitación y sentí los labios de Jane sobre los míos, la besé con la misma pasión, quería olvidarme de Rosalie de una vez por toda y si era necesario entregarme a los brazos de otra mujer lo haría. Desabroché con desesperación su blusa, descendí mis labios hasta su cuello dejando en el una pequeña marca roja, si hubiese sido Rosalie me habría reprimido por mi acto, sonreí de solo recordarla y escuchar su voz maldecir a lo bajo, que sin darme cuenta sentía que con ella estaba, la bese como lo haría con ella, la toque como si fuese su cuerpo, la trataba como a una verdadera diosa, la amaba como a una mortal y sobre todo la protegía como si fuese un delicado ángel, entre tanta pasión un te amo salió de mis labios y Jane al escucharlo habló rompiendo de esta forma mi sueño y regresándome de nuevo a la realidad.

—Emmett desde que estamos juntos jamás había escuchado un te amo ni mucho menos te había sentido así, siempre habías sido muy… intenso pero no tranquilo alargando cada momento. — Sentí sus palabras como si me arrojasen un balde de agua fría, era verdad nunca había hecho el amor con Jane y ahora lo hice pero pensando en Rose… no merecía seguir con este engaño debía terminarlo y buscar de una vez por toda a Rosalie.

—Lo siento Jane…

—Emmett mamá te habla la comida ya estará lista, además tengo algo muy importante que decirte. —Gritó detrás de la puerta.

—De que se trata- le respondí fastidiado.

—Rose mañana vendrá para la fiesta que estoy organizando para su cumpleaños y el de Jasper. — Gritó alegre. Mi corazón se detuvo durante varios segundos hasta que sentí los labios de Jane en mi mejilla, no podía creer que ella adelantaría su viaje por su cumpleaños. Por preocuparme en ella había olvidado por completo su cumpleaños incluso cuando Alice me hablo de ello desde hace 1 mes. Le indiqué a Jane que nos vistiéramos y saliéramos a comer, bajamos y nos incorporamos de nuevo con la familia. Intenté contener mi felicidad pero al parecer el cambio de humor que había provocado la notica no parecía pasar desapercibida.

—Hijo te veo muy alegre, me da gusto que Jane te haga feliz— Dijo mi madre pero yo ni siquiera le respondí solo podía pensar en una sola mujer.

—Emm tu madre te esta hablando.— Me susurró Jane sonrojada por el comentario de mi madre.

—Tierra hablando a Emmett Cullen— Dijo mi hermana golpeando mi cabeza suavemente.

—Disculpen estaba pensando en otras cosas— Me disculpe ignorándolos nuevamente.

—Creo que hemos perdido a Emmett, bueno Alice me tengo que ir aún debo preparar algunas cosas para el regreso de Rose, tengo que tener su regalo listo. Hasta luego muchas gracias por todo.

Después de que Jasper abandono la casa, deje a Jane a su casa y yo me dirigí hacia la cabaña. Busqué entre todos los papeles la canción que antes había empezado a componer pero solo había fragmentos de todo así que la olvidé y comencé a componerle otra melodía. Pasé toda la noche tocando cada tono, cada tecla blanca y negra del piano, escuchando una y otra vez la melodía que Rosalie escucharía eternamente. Los primeros rayos del sol anunciaron el nuevo día, las aves comenzaron a revolotear entre sus nidos, abandoné la cabaña y me dirigí al centro comercial, necesitaba comprarle un regalo físico y en lo mejor que había pensado era en un anillo con algún zafiro y un topacio incrustado. Entre a la lujosa tienda en donde me atendió una joven muy amable, comencé a ver toda la joyería haciendo énfasis en los anillos plateados. Divise al fondo un pequeño anillo plateado con un zafiro incrustado en medio mientras que en ambos lados era adornado por dos pequeños topacios dorados, era una combinación un tato diferente a todo lo que tenían en la tienda, pero los colores me recordaban a la mirada de Rose y al color de mi ojos, sería el regalo perfecto para ella. Le indiqué a la joven que le graba un pequeño mensaje, ella me proporciono una libreta y una pluma para notar y me informó que el anillo estaría listo para la próxima semana.

—No pueden tenerlo para hoy en la noche— Le dije observándola fijamente.

—Di..disculpe señor, pero me temo que es un poco imposible. — Habló nerviosa al sentir mi mirada fija en ella.

—Vamos, se que lo pueden hacer, además no importa si me cobran más por hacerlo rápido.

—Hablaré con el dueño, permítame un momento.

Mientras ella iba hablar con su jefe yo me quede viendo la pluma y la libreta pensando en que sería ideal para Rose, no quería escribirle un simple Te amo, ni mucho menos siempre tuyo Emmett, quería algo diferente, una frase con la cual sintiera que siempre estaría con ella sin importar el riesgo de nuestro amor. La joven que minutos antes me atendía regreso con una gran sonrisa supuse que el dueño había aceptado entregarme el anillo hoy en la noche.

—El dueño ha aceptado joven, ¿tiene alguna idea de lo que desea que le graben?

—Aún no— Reí sintiéndome un poco tonto.

—Bueno quizás pueda ayudarte, dime ¿qué es lo que deseas transmitirle a su prometida?

—Eso me encantaría descubrir— Respondí alegre al escuchar la palabra prometida

— ¿Qué representa ella para usted?

—Ella es mi ángel simplemente, no hay alguna otra mujer que la supere en bella y carisma, es como una diosa pero que vive entre los mortales y siente y ama como los ángeles. Disculpe quizás suene un poco cursi todo esto— Hablé avergonzado al dar ese pequeña descripción.

—Jamás había escuchado algo así joven, su prometida es una afortunada por tenerlo.

—Mi corazón siempre latera por ti… mi ángel. Al contrario yo soy el afortunado— Respondí sonriendo.

—El anillo estará listo a las 5 de la tarde, ¿desea agregar algún otro detalle?

—Claro, quiero que lo coloquen en una cadena de plata por favor.

—Por supuesto.

Salí de la joyería en cuanto termine de dar los detalles del regalo para mi amada Rosalie; escuché mi celular sonar lo tomé y respondí. Se trataba de Alice la cual se encontraba al borde de la desesperación pues al parecer el pastel aún no se encontraba listo y la hora de la fiesta de aproximaba y aún no se arreglaba, le indiqué que dejará todo y que yo me encargaría de eso, la pequeña duende se alegró y finalizó la llamada. Conduje hasta la casa y me encargué de los últimos detalles de la fiesta. Ordené a los meseros donde colocar cada cosa y me marché a mi habitación donde tomé una ducha rápida.

Escuche que alguien toco a mi puerta, la abrí envuelto en una toalla, Alice entro sin esperar a que le diera el pase y dejo sobre mi cama un traje blanco junto con una pequeña cajá negra; observe el vestuario dudoso pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella salió no sin antes decir que me colocara esa ropa junto con lo que estaba guardado en la caja, yo afirme con la cabeza y tras cerrar la puerta comencé a cambiarme dejando al final la pequeña caja negra. Me observé en el espejo y me di cuenta que el traje resaltaba mis ojos. Caminé hacia la cama y tomé entre mis manos la pequeña caja negra, la abrí asombrado al ver dentro de ella un antifaz dorado, no podía creer que Alice lo había hecho de nuevo, otra fiesta con temática. Cubrí mis ojos con el antifaz y salí de mi habitación.

—Vaya hermano luces increíble— Me elogió con alegría.

— ¿Por qué vamos de blanco Alice?— Le cuestioné observando el color de su hermoso vestido el cual llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas resaltando por completo su esbelta figura.

—Ya lo descubrirás— Finalizó con la conversación.

* * *

**Hola, hace mucho que no actualizaba esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado ^^ y dejen reviews O: **


	9. Dolor

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**Disclaimer**

* * *

**Capitulo 9. Dolor**

El viaje duró solamente 4 horas, durante ese tiempo permanecí dormida, intentando salir de mi ahora realidad, Félix permaneció abrazándome en todo el vuelo no hubo ningún segundo en el cual su brazo no estuviera tomando mi cintura o sus manos acariciando mi cabello o rostro incluso la azafata nos sonreía con aquella mirada de ternura como si estuviese presenciando un amor puro. Por lo tanto intenté ahorrar sus miradas y seguir sintiendo el cuerpo de Félix contra el mío y la mejor forma de hacerlo era dormir aunque sea aquellas valiosas 4 horas. Escuché a lo lejos la voz del capitán del avión anunciando nuestro aterrizaje al aeropuerto privado de Aro, intenté despertar de mi sueño pero me era imposible hacerlo y al sentir unos labios sobre los míos sentí que era Emmett el que lo hacia, la suavidad y tranquilidad con que se movían me obligaban a seguir probando más, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca, no quería separarme de él incluso me permití abrazarlo del cuello y atraerlo hacia mí. La respuesta que recibí fue la misma él colocó una de sus fuertes manos tras mi nuca obligándome a abrir mi boca y permitir el acceso de su lengua a la mía, ambas estaban coordinadas acompasadamente, nuestras respiración habían dejado de escucharse, el latido de nuestros corazones iban a ritmos diferentes y eso me inquietaba; abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con su intensa mirada dorada y solo observé un par de ojos negros los cuales me observaban con deseo rompiendo de esta forma el sueño que estaba teniendo despierta. Me separé de él de forma sutil y desabroché el cinturón al ver que habíamos aterrizado. Me levanté de mi asiento pero su mano me tomó obligándome a colocarme sobre él.

—Rosalie creo que en verdad tenías razón.

— ¿A que te refieres Félix?— Le cuestioné oponiéndome a su fuerza.

—En realidad no amas a ese tal Emmett, pero me molesta que te hayas acostado con ese imbécil, aunque esta noche apartare su aroma de tu cuerpo— Rió soltándome y dejándome pasar

Por supuesto que jamás permitirá que alguien más me quitara su esencia de mi cuerpo, por ningún motivo iba a permitir que otro hombre me tocara. Bajamos del avión y a los lejos nos esperaba Aron con una inmensa limousine negra, él bajo al vernos caminar hacia él, dio varios pasos hasta quedar cerca de mi y estrecharme en un cálido abrazo, yo le respondí el gesto aunque no con la misma intensidad con la cual él lo hacía.

—Hija te extrañe mucho— Habló separándose se mí y observándome directo a los ojos con aquel gesto paternal que siempre había tenido hacia mi.

—Yo también Papá— Le respondí besando la mejilla y entrando al auto antes de que Félix mencionará alguna palabra sobre los Cullen.

—Bueno Aro aquí esta tu hija sana y salva, por cierto ella y yo…

—Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración Félix, sabes perfectamente que solo eras su custodió no algo más, así que te recuerdo que te alejes de ella y te mantengas ocupado en tu trabajo. — Dijo entrando al auto y ordenando dirigirnos de nuevo a la mansión. Intenté preguntarle porque su reacción hacia Félix, no podía permitir que él se molestara o de lo contrario me chantajearía con hablarle a mi padre acerca de mi cercanía con Emmett y era un tema el cual tenía que mantener oculto hasta que encontrará una forma de dejarlo fuera de toda esta venganza. — Hija me da gusto que te diviertas con las personas pero no creo que sea bueno que te relaciones con ese hombre, no lo quiero volver a ver cerca de ti— Me ordenó acariciando mi mejilla.

— ¿Ocurre algo con él?

—Él no es de tu nivel hija, además Demetri se encargará de él, aparecer encontramos algunas sospechas en su forma de actuar, fue un error dejarlo como tu custodio. — Rió como si aquello fuese un chiste, yo lo observe dudosa de su acción pero debía aceptarla y seguir su juego hasta sentir prudente que podía proponerle un trato si era necesario quedarme en Inglaterra lo haría.

Llegamos a la mansión más lujosa que tenía Aron en todo el continente, el servicio de vigilancia era inquebrantable en esta zona ni siquiera Jasper o yo podríamos ser capaces de traspasar la vigilancia. Los guardias personales de Aro se acercaron a la limousine al vernos llegar. Caius el jefe de la escolta personal y mejor amigo de Aro nos recibió con una calurosa bienvenida aunque en verdad parecía molesto por mi presencia o eso creía pues siempre que él se encontraba cerca de mi mostraba aquella mirada de asco y rechazo. Caminamos a través de un gran jardín mientras Caius le hablaba a Aro acerca de lo que había ocurrido en el negocio en su ausencia, mi padre disfrutaba escuchar aquella conversación, siempre mostraba sorpresa al saber el resultado aunque por dentro él sabía que siempre ganaría pues nadie tenía comparación con su personal ya que nos había enseñado la forma de ser los mejores en el campo, no se nos permitía cometer un error en nuestro trabajo incluso si lo teníamos la muerte era la única forma de corregirlo. Llegamos a la casa y los tres pasamos hacia el lobby, nos sentamos en diferentes sillones, Aro ordenó a la servidumbre que nos trajera algunos bocadillos y vino mientras la cena estaba lista. Me sentía inquita permanecer cerca de la persona que me obligaría a matar a Emmett y aún peor matar a la mujer que Jasper había elegido, me encontraba en un punto en que mi mente no sabía como reaccionar ante esta situación, no podía lidiar un plan o siquiera persuadir la mente enferma de Aro pues lo único en que pensaba era en ser el ganador en cada batalla sin importar el costo de la misma. El sirviente llegó y nos entregó a cada uno una copa con el mejor vino. Probé un poco y sentí como aquel líquido carmesí recorría mi garganta dejando un exquisito sabor en mi boca, sin duda alguna Aro sabía perfectamente lo que tenía.

—Aro tenemos un pequeño trabajo para Rosalie— Pronunció mi nombre con molestia, lo observé indiferente esperando a que me explicara en que consistía aquel trabajo.

—De ninguna manera Caius hoy mi hija no hará nada acaba de regresar de con Carlisle Cullen— Relató con una sonrisa en su rostro y al escuchar su nombre Caius se recargo en el sofá y comenzó a acariciar su barbilla. — Así que dile a Alec que se encargué de eso, no quiero que mi Rosalie se agote en un asunto que no vale la pena.

—Como tú digas Aro.

—Bueno pasemos a la comedor, hija después de la cena puedes ir a relajarte y mañana por la mañana te espero en mi oficina tenemos mucho de que hablar.

—Por supuesto padre.

La cena transcurrió sin mucha diferencia, Aro como siempre hablando de negocio con sus amigos así como ordenando a redoblar la seguridad en la casa y en otras partes del continente, todos escuchaban atentos cualquier palabra que dijera mi padre nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo, todos éramos simplemente sus marionetas. Observé a mi lado derecho y no me encontré con mi hermano Jasper, lo extrañaba pues nunca habíamos estado separados, solo esperaba estar en nuestro cumpleaños y no quedarme en esta fría y sola ciudad. Terminé de cenar y me retiré, me despedí de Caius y Demetri dejando al final a mi padre, le desee buenas noches y él me dijo que me amaba que estaba feliz de tenerme a su lado, yo le sonreí y abandone el comedor para dirigirme hasta mi habitación. Subí las enormes escaleras las cuales me llevaron hasta un oscuro y largo pasillo que dividía todas las habitaciones, crucé por el cuarto de Jasper, entré y vi que se encontraba igual como él lo había dejado antes de cambiarnos ha otra residencia cerca de esta mansión. Llegué hasta la última habitación, la más grande de todas, despojé toda mi ropa y entré al baño, abrí las llaves de la tina y espere a que esta se llenara. Tomé el celular y nuevamente tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Jasper, debía responder alguna y decirle que me encontraba bien pero ¿qué le diría al estar en la mansión con Aro? Observé el celular durante 5 minutos más y este comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla me indicaba el nombre de Emmett, pensé en responder a su llamada y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaban pero debía recordar en donde me encontraba pues cualquier movimiento que realizara era analizado, cualquier conversación que tuviera era escuchada y cualquier acción era captada y registrada. Esté era el lugar menos indicado para tener interacción con Emmett si es que deseaba que aún viviera; dejé que el celular sonará sin permitir siquiera volver a ver la pantalla, introduje mi cuerpo en la tina y cerré mis ojos; aquello había sido mi peor error al ver con claridad su rostro, sus dos grandes hoyuelos me alegraban completamente, amaba perderme en aquel par de topacios una y otra vez sin importar el tiempo ni el pasado, todo lo que deseaba era estar a su lado, sentir el amor en cada respiración en cada latido de nuestros corazones, anhelaba perderme del sueño para solo disfrutar de nuestro amor noche tras noche hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedarán exhaustos por la pasión y el deseo. Sentí sus fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura mientras sus labios buscaban los míos con deseo y desesperación, ambos necesitábamos transmitir lo mucho que nos amábamos por medio de nuestros cuerpos sabíamos que las palabras ya no existían entre nosotros. El primer rose fue inimaginable, mis sueños cada día se hacían más reales a tal punto de desear nunca abrir mis ojos, odiaba a Emmett Cullen por haberme enamorado como una idiota y olvidar por completo mis objetivo, había sido una tonta al estar con él, un completo desastre por pasar varias noches a su lado y por último cometí un grave error haberme enamorado completamente e irremediablemente de aquel gran oso de mirada dorada, pues él tenía todo lo que yo jamás creí que buscaría en un hombre y menos de mi enemigo.

Salí de la tina al sentir mi cuerpo entumecido por la posición en la que me encontraba, tomé de nuevo mi celular y había de nuevo varias llamadas perdidas de Emmett, lo apagué y me dirigí a vestirme con una ligera camisola color blanco. Caminé hasta llegar a mi cama para dejarme caer sobre ella y sentir entre mi piel las frías y suaves sábanas, era extraño dormir de nuevo ahí, incluso me sentía ajena a mi habitación, dentro de mí decía que aquello ya no era mi hogar ni mucho menos mi familia, me sentía sola de nuevo. . .

Al cerrar mis ojos la historia que tanto odiaba recordar se proyectaba en mi mente como si fuese una película de terror. Era la noche del 24 de diciembre mis padres, Jasper y yo nos encontrábamos alegres en el gran comedor de la casa disfrutando de la cena que mi madre había preparado especialmente para nosotros, todos reíamos por los chistes que nos contaba mi padre, mamá me cargaba y me abrazaba con amor, me sentía alegre al tener a mis padres y a mi hermano a mi lado hasta podía decir que mi vida era perfecta, nada podía salir mal en este día pues la espera de los regalos pronto terminaría. Jasper y yo caminamos hacia la sala ignorando el pequeño enojo de nuestra madre, nos sentamos en medio de la sala cerca del gran pino de navidad y esperamos pacientes a que las manecillas marcaran las 12 para ver llegar a Santa con nuestros obsequios. Mi padre al ver dicho acto sonrió y nos dijo que debíamos dormir o de lo contrario santa no llegaría pero nosotros nos negamos y él no tuvo otra opción más que sentarse a nuestro lado. Aquella perfecta velada se estaba convirtiendo en la más alegre de mis recuerdos o eso creí pues escuchamos varios sonidos a fuera de la casa, papá se levantó apresurado observando con preocupación a mi madre, ella inmediatamente entendió su mirada y me cargó mientras tomaba la mano de Jasper con fuerza. Uno de los guardias personales entro anunciando que había intrusos en la casa, nos ordenó que lo siguiéramos hasta un oscuro pasillo que nos llevaría a fuera de la casa, al salir el fuerte frió nos golpeó por sorpresa, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar obligando a mi madre a abrazarme más fuerte, mi padre se quitó su saco y lo colocó alrededor de mi cuerpo, al volver a correr alguien impidió nuestro paso, vi como el guardia caía frente a nosotros. Mi madre comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba más a mi y mi hermano, mi padre se interpuso delante de nosotros, parecía como los superhéroes que salían en los libros que Jasper leía, creía que mi papá solo estaba jugando.

¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren?— Cuestionó mi padre con enojo.

Tranquilo Hale solo venimos a terminar un trabajo de ya sabes quien— Respondió uno de los hombres con burla.

Dejen a mi familia tranquila, cualquier asunto arréglenlo solo conmigo.

Será un placer Hale.

Y todo se volvió lento. . . mi padre cayó al suelo bañado en sangre, mi madre gritó y me soltó ocultándome detrás de ella, Jasper me abrazaba y me protegía con sus pequeños brazos, yo no podía reaccionar había entrado en shock, ver a mi padre en el suelo en un enorme charco de sangre, sentía que era una de sus bromas, quería correr hacia él y decirle que no era divertido pero ni mi mamá ni mi hermano me dejaban ir. Otro disparo… y mi madre cae a su lado, aquellas imágenes se quedaron grabadas en mi mente como una fotografía, había dejado de sentir el intenso frio en mi cuerpo, incluso deje de percatarme que corrían varías lágrimas por todo mi rostro, abracé con fuerza a mi hermano, él me correspondió y me decía que todo estaría bien que mis padres solo estaban jugando, que él me protegería de todo, su abrazo estaba cargado de amor, angustia, miedo, desesperación y una deseo por protegerme. Se volvieron a escuchar más balazos, aquellos hombres vestidos de negro disparaban al cuerpo inerte de mi padre, quería correr y gritarles que lo dejaran pero era inútil y cuando creí que mi pesadilla "había terminado" ambos se acercaron y nos vieron con asco, uno de ellos hablo.

¿Qué haremos con los niños? Dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.

Mátenlos, total nadie reclamara por ellos Respondió otro hombre el cual disparaba por encima vez el cuerpo inerte de mi padre.

Me aferré a mi hermano, quería despertar de este sueño, me causaba dolor y tristeza recordarlo una y otra y otra vez, simplemente deseaba olvidarlo por completo pero ante aquello mis ojos observaron unos de los rostros de los hombres algo que jamás había hecho y me parecía familiar pero no podía reconocerlo, cerré mis ojos al escuchar como presionaban el gatillo, era nuestro fin… pero una voz tras de nosotros detuvo el disparo obligando a los dos hombres alejarse, el hombre me cargo y comenzó acariciar mi cabello, me quitó el saco de mi padre y colocó el suyo sobre mi frágil y frio cuerpo, Jasper se resistió a caminar con él pero al final tomó su mano. . .

Desperté gritando y llorando, tenía miedo, odiaba estar sola en este lugar, quería sentir los cálidos brazos de mi hermano, escuchar sus palabra aquí estoy Rose, todo saldrá bien ansiaba poder oír la melodía de Emmett para olvidarme de mis pesadillas y borrar por completo el dolor de un pasado que me carcomía por dentro. Recordé la nana que él me había compuesto intentando relajar mi mente, sentí como poco a poco cerraba de nuevo mis párpados hasta quedar profundamente dormida, sin sueño al cual temer ni dolor al cual vivir. Después de aquella noche todas las siguientes habían sido iguales, no había sueño en el cual aquella pesadilla me despertará con un grito ensordecedor, nadie acudía a mis gritos pues ya se encontraban acostumbrados a escucharme.

Los días pasaban y yo había regresado a unos de los más prestigiados colegios de Inglaterra, mi vida aquí se había tornado monótona, salía de la residencia, asistía al colegio, salía, regresaba de nuevo y me la pasaba horas y horas encerrada en mi habitación, algunos días Aro me había indicado que realizará trabajo sin mucha importancia solo para que me distrajera acepte a tener esta vida monótona a cambio del bienestar de los Cullen y mi hermano.

La fecha para mi cumpleaños y el de mi hermano se acercaba no podía creer que había pasado tan rápido un mes desde que llegue aquí, durante todo ese tiempo Emmett intento saber de mí, no había días en que no recibiera alguna de sus llamadas y aquel gesto lo agradecí pues sabía que aún me amaba pero era momento de dejarlo ir y que rehiciera su vida con alguien con quien no tuviera un pasado que esconder ni mucho menos un presente que ignorar debía estar con una mujer promedio, alguien que solo se dedicará a estudiar y a tener una vida social estable donde matar gente no este en sus obligaciones ni mucho menos matar a su familia. Así que por eso decidí borrar el número de mi celular no quería recibir más de sus llamadas se que me arrepentiría pero era la mejor elección que había tomado, por primera vez dejaba de ser egoísta y veía el bienestar de alguien más y la mejor forma de borrar mi número sin dar una explicación se trataba de Sulpicia la pareja y mano derecha de Aro. Ella era como mi segunda madre siempre cuidaba de nosotros, nos cuidaba cuando enfermábamos de pequeños incluso siempre intentaba hacernos creer que teníamos una vida normal pues nunca nos cuestionaba acerca del trabajo siempre preguntaba cosas tan normales como: que habíamos hecho en la escuela, que deseábamos comer ese día o incluso si estábamos enamorados de alguien, eran preguntas que cualquier madre haría a su hijos. Acudí a ella sin cuestionarme dos veces sabía que me ayudaría sin preguntar el por qué y claro Aro jamás se enteraría.

Salí de mi habitación, bajé hasta llegar a la salida y atravesar un largo pasillo cubierto por árboles y flores; el clima era un poco frio pero eso no me impidió seguir caminando hasta llegar a la pequeña casa apartada de la gran residencia, era el lugar secreto de Sulpicia o eso decía pues todos sabíamos su ubicación y se encontraba vigilado de una manera diferentes pues solo contaba con 3 guardias y ningún micrófono o cámara estaba cerca de la pequeña casa. Toqué a la puerta tres veces hasta esperar una respuesta, al escuchar entre y atravesé el pequeño lobby hasta llegar a la pequeña sala donde mi madre se encontraba sentada tomando una taza con té.

Rosalie, hija, ha que debo tu visita— Me cuestiono dejando aun lado la pequeña taza y dirigiéndose hacía mí para estrecharme en un cálido abrazo. Me recordó a los abrazos que mi madre me daba cuando era pequeña… podía responderlo con el mismo afecto algo diferente a lo que hacía con Aro.

Perdón que te moleste Sulpicia pero quiero pedirte un favor— Hablé sentándome aun lado suyo.

Claro hija pídeme lo que quieras.

Quiero que borres este número pero sin que se entere Aro, no quiero darle explicaciones— Comencé a relatarle entregándole mi celular

Vaya veo que tienes muchas llamadas perdidas de un tal Emmett, ¿Aro se enteró?

¿Enterarse?— Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, había olvidado el mensaje que Aro me había enviado a mi celular recordándome la misión que tenía, ahora entendía porque me había hablado a mí, él quería asegurarse que alguno de los Hale cumpliera la misión y todo parecía indicar que yo era la adecuada.

Rosalie ¿ocurre algo?

¿Sabes por qué Aro desea acabar con los Cullen?

Es un tema que aún no estás lista para escuchar, además los interesados en acabar con los Cullen son ustedes o ¿me equivoco?

Eso creo… pero …

¿Pero?

No es nada, debo regresar, por favor te encargo que borres ese número no quiero saber más de el, entendido.

Hija el corazón nunca se equivoca, no importa que tan arriesgado sea, el que comete el error es la mente por analizar algo impredecible. Así que si lo amas acéptalo y olvídate de todo.

Es fácil decirlo, aunque gracias Sulpicia lo tendré en cuenta— Fingí sonreír al escuchar sus palabras. No podía decirle la verdad a Sulpicia acerca de mis sentimientos ni mucho menos me podía dar el lujo de tomar decisiones solo pensando en mi corazón, tenía que ser fría y calcular cada decisión que tomase.

Salí de la casa y mientras caminaba por el jardín saqué de mi bolso el celular que Jasper había dejado en la casa, marque su número y escuché que se encontraba en una fiesta pues podía escuchar la voz de Alice a su lado, sentí envida pues él disfrutaba de la compañía de la mujer que amaba mientras yo me encontraba sola en esta gran ciudad. Hablamos acerca de nuestro cumpleaños y le dije que iría a Forks para estar con él, Jass por supuesto acepto y se alegró en cuento supo de mi decisión al finalizar con la llamada uno de los mensajeros de Aro me indicó que él se encontraba esperándome en el despacho. Me dirigí hacia él sin pensarlo dos veces y al estar frente a la puerta un frio invadió todo mi cuerpo, era difícil de describir pero sentía como si mi perfecto mundo se fuera a derrumbar con tan solo una de sus palabras. Giré la perilla abriendo la puerta y viendo su rostro alegre, pasé al interior y me senté frente a su escritorio en la espera de escuchar alguno de sus discursos.

Hija, en unos días será tu cumpleaños, dime ¿has pensado que hacer?

Si, iré a Forks para estar con mi hermano, recuerda que también es su cumpleaños. — Respondí mostrándome indiferente.

No puedo olvidarme de él, pero sabes que tú siempre has sido mi pequeña princesa— Se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia mí con su mirada paternal. Podía ver con facilidad que todo lo que decía era verdad pues siempre había tenido un trato especial y antes no me había importado pero ahora me parecía superficial. — Te tengo 3 regalos hija, espero que tomes el que más desees y recuerda que cualquier decisión que elijas yo la respetaré, quiero que tú seas feliz sin importar el resultado— Habló acariciando mi mejilla.

Te escucho.

Primero, podrás ir a Forks pero tienes que regresar ese mismo día para que me digas cual regalo deseas, esto lo hago para que tomes una buena decisión no quiero que lo hagas precipitado ¿de acuerdo?

Por supuesto padre, te entiendo perfectamente.

En ese caso, ¿sabes por qué te mande llamar sólo a ti hija?

No.

Hablé con tu hermano y discutimos, pues él estaba renunciando al trabajo que tenía que hacer en Forks al parecer esa tal Alice lo sedujo y saben perfectamente que yo no tomo un No por respuesta pues los tres teníamos un acuerdo el cual no podía ser roto, ¿estás de acuerdo hija?

Por supuesto— Respondí con un gran nudo en la garanta, escuchar su respuesta me había tomado por sorpresa no sabía que Jass había encarado de una u otra forma a Aro aún conociendo las consecuencias que esas acción pudiera tener contra los Cullen en especial con Alice, pues Aro era una persona que jamás le gustaba perder un trabajo. No sabía en donde me estaba metiendo ni mucho menos quería averiguarlo.

Pero decidí dejarlo en Forks. Créeme hija que durante un momento creí que tú harías lo mismo después de ver aquella fotografía donde besabas a ese tal Emmett.

Te recuerdo que tú nos pediste que nos hiciéramos novios de ellos— Me defendí intentando salvarlo y alejarlo de todo.

Exacto hija lo entiendo perfectamente por eso solo lo creí por un momento, pues al ver que llegabas con Félix supe que solo se trataba de uno de tus magníficos planes, por ello desde que llegaste me he puesto a pensar acerca de lo que deseas y por ello tengo 3 regalos para ti los cuales puedes elegir el que creas conveniente.

Te escucho— Respondí respirando apresuradamente pero guardando la imagen que siempre me había caracterizado frente a Aro, aquella mujer fría y calculadora la cual solo le importaba a si misma y donde nadie tenía valor a mi lado.

El primer es: permitiré que tú y Jasper se alejen de este trabajo, jamás los volveré a llamar para alguno de mis trabajos ni mucho menos los perseguiré ni obligaré a que regresen, recuerda que entre ustedes han hecho una gran fortuna y creo yo que jamás volverán a pedirme algo pero si lo hago ustedes tienen que terminar la misión, solamente así serán libres. El segundo regalo consiste en dejar a Jasper con Alice pero con una condición, debes matar a Emmett o en su defecto alguno de sus padres, solamente así Jasper y tú quedarán libres y la querida Alice se quedará con tu hermano. Creo que es un trato muy justo, pues tendrás a tu hermano, serán libres y Jasper podrá permanecer con su gran amor— Explico sonando tranquilo y alegre. Él estaba acabando con mi vida y la de mi hermano, estaba siendo obligada a elegir el destino de alguien más, ¿cómo podía hacerme esto?

Y la tercera— Le cuestioné esperando escuchar lo peor.

Les perdonaré la vida a los Cullen, y liberaré a tu hermano pero con una sola condición. Recuerda hija que todo lo hago por tu bien. — Se justifico sonriéndome. — Te quedarás en Inglaterra y jamás volverás a ver a tu hermano ni mucho menos algún miembro de la familia Cullen, olvidarás que existen y cualquier interacción con ellos provocará que los mande a asesinar inmediatamente.

Eso aplica a no ir la próxima semana Forks ¿cierto?

Por puesto hija, créeme que hubiera preferido que las cosas fueran de otra manera, pero la vida no siempre es como uno desea— Finalizó saliendo del despacho y dejándome sola pensando en la posibilidad de futuro que pudiera tener al tomar mi decisión.

**Hola, espero que les guste el capituo, siento mucho el retraso pero con la universidad me he imposible escribir, pero aquí esta el otro capítulo . Como veran ya se hacerca el final de este historia solo nos quedan 2 capítulos más para que se termine ;( . Espero no decepicionarlos con el final y esten listas para el siguiente capítulo :) . Pd La historia de "Dulce oscuridad" pronto la actualizaré para que esten al pendiente.**

Pd. Si les gusta la historia por favor dejen reviews! son muy importantes y los que han dejado muchas gracias ! :D

* * *

**¿Qué decisión tomará Rosalie? ¿Aro será capaz de cumplir con su palabra? No se pueden perder el próximo capítulo. Entre más reviews dejen la actualización será más rápida. **


	10. Jugada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es completamente de mi propiedad :D**

**Espero que disfruten la historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10. Jugada**

La noche había recaído en la ciudad, las luces de los faroles iluminaban las calles eliminando cualquier rastro de oscuridad en ella, observé mi reloj por enésima vez al sentirme desesperaba por esperar, no sabía como había aceptado ni mucho menos como estaba siendo una egoísta por hacerlo, de lo único que deseaba era haber decidió con prudencia e inteligencia sin interponer primero mis necesidades o mis deseos. Bufé molesta al ver de nuevo las manecillas las cuales marcaban las 9 en punto, me sentía un poco extraña al portar un hermoso vestido blanco sin espalada con una cinta a la altura de los pechos resaltándolos más, la tela caía hasta cubrir mis piernas dejando unos finos pliegues al final, aquella vestimenta se adaptaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo, mi cabello se encontraba suelto perfectamente ondulado, quizás estaba siendo demasiado vanidosa pero aquella noche me sentía como una verdadera diosa, ninguna mujer igualaría mi belleza. Me reprimí ante aquel pensamiento e intenté vagamente mantenerme tranquila mientras esperaba a la persona que pasaría a recogerme. Di algunos pasos hasta sentarme en una de las bancas del pequeño parque, contemplé la increíble luna llena, la fuerza que ejercía en mi mente me indicaba que está noche sería inolvidable. El pequeño movimiento de las nubes intentando cubrir la brillante luna me hizo recordar su mirada dorada, no podía evitar pensar en él y aunque había intentando por todos los medios evitarlo sin duda alguna aquella batalla estaba destinada a ser perdida.

Me estremecí al escuchar mi nombre ser susurrado por una voz muy familiar, mi corazón comenzó por saltar de alegría pero mi mente me obligaba a ignorarlo, quizás solo estaba soñando con aquello, pues desde que estaba en Inglaterra siempre creía escuchar su ronca voz pronunciar mi nombre. Cerré mis ojos intentando de esta forma controlar los impulsos por girar y ver que era verdad lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando pues tenía miedo a que fuera otra ilusión más. Respiré tan profundo que sin evitarlo un suspiro se escapo de mis labios al escuchar de nuevo mi nombre y sin poder huir giré para encontrarme con la imagen más perfecta, aquella visión estaba superando mi imaginación, ni siquiera en mis sueños había podido igualar la belleza que se me presentaba en ese momento. Intenté pronunciar su nombre pero las palabras se quedaban estancadas en mi boca.

Rosalie…— Se acercó con paso lento. Sus intentos ojos dorados me observaban con deseo y alegría, casi podía escuchar como el latido de su corazón se aceleraba en cada paso que daba. Su piel blanca resaltaba aun más por la luz de la luna llena, su traje blanco intensificaba el color de sus ojos haciendo un completo contraste.

Em. . . — No podía decir completo su nombre por miedo a que desapareciera como había ocurrido en mis sueños.

Lo siento, debía llegar antes— Se disculpó tomando mi mano con dulzura llevándola hasta sus labios depositando en ella un cálido beso. En el primer contacto un sentimiento que creía oculto se albergaba de nuevo en mi corazón, como si todos mis esfuerzos por borrarlo hubiesen sido en vano.

Cullen— Respondí con frialdad al recordar mi objetivo de haber regresado a Forks. — Esperaba que Jasper me recogiera pero en vez de eso estoy vestida de esta forma y por si fuera poco vienes por mi— Retiré con rapidez mi mano intentando ocultar el pequeño temblor que había provocado.

Creo que vuelves a ser la misma Rosalie— Habló casi en susurro— Feliz cumpleaños— Expresó intentando abrazarme pero cosa que no sucedió pues lo evité con dolor.

Agradecería que no volvieras a tocarme— Le indiqué desafiándolo con la mirada.

Descuida te prometo que jamás lo haré— Su promesa me había lastimado por completo, pero debía estar agradecida, estaba logrando mi cometido alejarlo completamente de mi lado y aunque sabía que yo saldría fatalmente lastimada reconocía que era lo mejor para ambos pues él podría superarlo o incluso ya lo hubiera hecho. — Me alegró que hayas podido venir a Forks de nuevo, ¿dónde está tu novio?— Su voz me había dejado en claro que sentía celos por saber si tenía una relación con otro hombre después de haberme marchado sin decirle adiós.

Le dije que me esperará en Inglaterra odiaría que viniera a este pueblo— Hablé con gran naturalidad y frialdad. Noté como su intenso color dorado se oscurecía por el dolor que le causaba escuchar mis palabras, pero ambos sabíamos que esto era mejor.

Me condujo hasta su Jeep sin mencionar otra palabra al respecto. Durante todo el trayecto el silencio fue incomodo aunque agradecía que no volviera tocar el tema de mi supuesto novio o incluso me cuestionará acerca de las razones por las cuales había huido a Inglaterra sin darle alguna explicación razonable. Esperé impaciente encontrarme de nuevo con mi hermano, sabía que después de esta noche nuestro destino cambiaria radicalmente pues no habría marcha atrás. El sonido del motor evitaba que el silencio se apoderara por completo, incluso la respiración acelerada de Emmett me distraía por mantener mi corazón alejado de las decisiones que la razón estaba ejerciendo entre hacer lo correcto o lo incorrecto. Suspiré fastidiada al odiar lo que había provocado mi pasado en mi presente, pues me impedía tener una vida normal a lado del hombre al que comenzaba a considerar mi alma gemela, y sin poder evitarlo giré mi rostro para contemplarlo con el ceño fruncido, quizás él estaba en la misma situación, debatiéndose internamente. Sonreír divertida al darme cuenta que aún albergaba un sentimiento hacia mi que no fuera solo el odio, podía estar casi segura de que él ansiaba poder preguntarme acerca de lo que había ocurrido el día que lo abandoné, sin decir adiós, pero el miedo por responder a eso me hacia rogar para que jamás lo preguntará, incluso deseaba que Emmett ya hubiese encontrado a alguien más aunque era contradictorio, pues los celos me invadían por completo al pensar la forma en que él sería con ella. Fijé mi mirada en el paisaje que me mostraba la oscuridad, aunque no podía distinguir nada me sentía relajada en aquel pueblo, jamás creí extrañar el frio y la humedad que caracterizaban Forks; sonreí divertida por sentirme ahora como una pueblerina, pero sin duda alguna esté era mi hogar sin importar que nunca hubiese vivido aquí había encontrado el amor que durante 12 años lo había perdido.

Me alegro que estés feliz Rose… Rosalie— Habló Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Si, sin duda— Respondí sin intentar ocultar mi alegría.

Y Puedo saber ¿por qué?

Es un poco difícil de explicar Emm y la verdad si lo hiciera rompería con el encanto.

Entonces me quedaré con la duda, mi ángel.

¿Mi ángel?— Aquello me había desconcertado completamente, ¿acaso él estaba dispuesto a sufrir de nuevo? Si ese fuese el caso ¿yo lo permitiría?

Por supuesto Rose, siempre lo serás— Respondió al orillar el Jepp y desabrochar su cinturón. Me observó con detenimiento, su mirada ya no era de aquel cálido dorado ahora estaba ensombrecida por la pasión y el deseo, su respiración se escuchaba tan entrecortada como la mía y el ritmo de su corazón latían a prisa. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mí, recorrió con sus dedos el contorno de mi rostro, sentía en cada caricia su deseo, incluso podía decir que me invadía por completo a tal punto de hacerme arder a la misma intensidad que él

Emmett nos están esperando— Hablé apenas en susurro al sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello que instintivamente hice hacia atrás mi cabeza para intensificar el tacto. — Podemos esperar.

No creo que podamos Rose— Murmuró cerca de mi oído. — No creo ser capaz de comportarme indiferente ante ti, ni siquiera estando con otra, en el primer momento en que entremos a la fiesta ella se dará cuenta de lo que siento por ti— Explicó rozando apenas nuestros labios.

Si ese es el caso Emmett, entonces no me gustaría ser la querida— Respondí separándome de él y obligándolo a seguir con nuestro camino.

¿Estás segura?— Me cuestionó alzando una ceja y sonriendo tan seductoramente que casi estuve a punto de besarlo y confesarle que no me importaría que incluso sería capaz de matarla paras que solo fuese mío, pero lo mejor era comportarnos como dos extraños, no como amantes y tratar de estar alejados durante el tiempo que me encuentre aquí.

Muy segura, además solo estaré esta noche, por lo que no te costará mucho trabajo; además siempre puedes satisfacer tus impulsos con tu novia.

Quizás ella nunca podrá, salvo tú— Rió divertido y encendió de nuevo el Jeep.

Me molestó la forma en como sonreía y se divertía al saber lo mucho que lo deseaba, pues en el primer momento en sus labios tocaron mi piel está reaccionó sin pensarlo dos veces incluso su deseo atravesó cada fibra de mi cuerpo hasta hacerlo mío, deseaba con fuerza probar de nuevo sus labios y acabar por completo con mi oxígeno, anhelaba satisfacer cada parte de mi y explorar su amplio cuerpo con mis manos, sentir sus fuertes y suaves manos sobre mi piel, llegar al cielo en cada una de sus caricias y caer en la cúspide del deseo y la pasión olvidándome de todo para vivir solo el momento. Apreté los puños con fuerza hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos, quería golpearlo en el rostro y borrar su estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción, comenzaba a odiarlo por haber provocado aquella reacción en mí, quería ser fría con él y no dejar que sus sentimientos me invadieran; pero todo aquel sentimiento que había olvidado parecía renacer con un simple contacto de sus labios. Esta noche sería larga e inolvidable.

Al llegar, Emmett sacó una pequeña caja, al abrirla me deposito un antifaz blanco con adornos azules, me indicó que me lo colocará no sin antes decirme que él no sabía lo que ocurría pues todo había sido idea de su hermana. Al bajar del Jeep caminamos hasta el interior de la casa ofreciéndome su brazo para entrar, pensé en negarme pero sería demostrar mi debilidad por lo que accedí hasta entrar a la casa y ver que todo se encontraba muy bien decorado, la música sonaba por todo el lugar, las pocas luces que iluminaban el lugar ayudaban a crear un ambiente mágico. Al percatarme de la existencia de Jasper corrí a abrazarlo con fuerza, la necesidad de su afecto creció considerablemente al darme cuenta que jamás habíamos estado separados por tanto tiempo. Besé su mejilla y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa.

Rose, me alegra verte— Habló al sujetar mi mano.

Yo también te extrañe Jass.

Rosalie, es bueno tenerte de regreso, espero que disfrutes lo que he preparado para los dos.

Muchas gracias Alice, no debiste molestarte— Respondí sin dejar de ver el decorado del lugar— ¿Tienes alguna sorpresa más?

Por supuesto y déjame decirte que son dos, la primera es ésta— Me indicó a Emmett el cual hacía una pose como si fuese a ser mi caballero, como en la época antigua.

Espero poder servirla toda la noche mi lady— Tomó mi mano y la llevó hasta sus labios.

¿De que se trata todo esto?— Pregunté ignorando el fuerte deseo de besarlo

Emmett será tu caballero durante la noche, de hecho ambos bailaran la primera canción, después Jass y yo los seguiremos.

¿Estás loca Alice?

Tranquila Rose, ella sabe lo que hace— Me susurro Emmett al tomarme sin dejar que me opusiera y dirigirme hasta el centro del salón. — Sólo déjate llevar mi querido ángel, prometo cuidarte durante la eternidad.

¿Y si dijera que acepto?

Estaría encantado de hacerlo.

Emmett… esa canción es…

La que te compuse mi ángel, así que está noche olvida todo y concéntrate en mí, ignora las personas a nuestro alrededor y solo veme, no quiero que pienses en tu novio.

Perdóname por romper la magia Emm, pero creo que tu novia quiere matarme con la mirada— Le indiqué la forma en como nos veía una rubia. — Rubia— Alcé una ceja al ver que se trataba de su novia.

Ves jamás me olvide de ti ni un minuto hasta cometí el error de tener a otra rubia a mi lado, pero solo tú eres mi ángel, solo contigo me siento completo, tú puedes lograr que mi cuerpo arda en pasión con tan solo ver tus intensos ojos azules, con oler tu aroma y sentir tu suave piel entre mis dedos, eres un ángel inalcanzable, un ser que existió para atormentar mis sueños y pensamientos, una clase de droga que mi cuerpo necesita para seguir viviendo, eres…mi complemento, mi vida, mi alma… Rosalie…Te amo…

Emm…— Sus palabras me habían tomado por sorpresa, ni siquiera la presencia de su novia hacia olvidar lo que habíamos vivido meses atrás, ella no pudo borrar aquel recuerdo de su mente si no todo lo contrario, aquel sentimiento se convirtió en un sueño, en un deseo, en una frustración. No solo yo sufría en Inglaterra, Emmett también sufría y sin poder resistirme lo obligué a detener el baile, no quería seguir ocultando este sentimiento pero tampoco podía revelarlo, debía ser consiente de mis acciones y nunca dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos o de lo contrario estropearía mi futuro y el de mi hermano. — Debes ir con tu novia Emmett, ella no se merece esto.

Ni nosotros Rose. — Respondió alejándose y caminando en dirección a su novia. Mi corazón se sintió lastimado, no quería permanecer más tiempo ahí viendo como el hombre al que amo se encontraba en brazos de otra mujer. Caminé hacia Alice que me observaba asustada y desconcertada por detener así el baile, quería decirle la verdad y revelare que estaba enamorada de su hermano pero que lo nuestro era prohibido y peligroso, así como el amor que ella sentía hacia Jass, pero en el momento en que me encontré frente a ella esa idea se borro de mi mente por completo y solo le indiqué que debía tomar un poco de aire, que no me sentía bien. Jasper se ofreció a acompañarme pero me negué, ambos debían permanecer juntos todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Salí del gran salón hasta dirigirme a un inmenso y bien decorado jardín, a lo lejos percibí una pequeña y blanca banca, caminé hacia ella y me senté. Observé la intensidad de la luz de la luna iluminar todo el jardín resaltando los lirios blancos a mi alrededor y como si fuera una mala jugada del destino, a lo lejos veía al dueño de mis sueños, de mis temores pero sobre todo de mi corazón. Emmett Cullen caminaba hacia mí con aquel par de hoyuelos marcados en sus mejillas, su intensa mirada dorada oculta tras el antifaz. Ésta vez no podía escapar de él o de lo contrarió parecería una cobarde, espere a que él llegara y me saltara con un bonche de preguntas, pero al encontrarse frente a mí sólo me observó y me sonrió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Tomó asiento a mi lado y en un movimiento rápido agarró mi brazo acercándome a su pecho y cubriéndome entre sus grandes y fuertes brazos; escuchaba el latir de su corazón, el ritmo era tan acelerado como el mío, parecía como si ambos estuvieran dispuestos a ser escuchados para hacernos entender lo importante de permanecer juntos sin importar el riesgo. Acepté su abrazo sin oponerme más, incluso me tomé la libertar de corresponderlo, no quería alejarme de él, odiaba el deseo de hacerlo, detestaba mi vida, mi pasado, todos los errores cometidos, pero sobre todo repudiaba tener que acabar con lo único bueno que podría tener en mi insignificante vida y eso era el amor de Emmett.

¿Por qué huyes mi ángel?— Me cuestionó hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

Me gustaría decirte Emm… pero no es el lugar ni el momento indicado, además debes regresar o de lo contrario tu novia se preocupará.

Descuida ella no significa nada para mi, tú eres lo único importante en mi vida.

No Emmett, ella es tu pareja y yo soy una completa extraña para ti, no seas injusto. — Exclamé molesta por su comentario, necesitaba alejarlo de mí antes de que fuese tarde y cometiera el peor error de mi vida.

Rose, deja de decir estupideces y solo escúchame, cierra tus ojos déjame llevarte al paraíso. — Me suplicó sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos.

Al único lugar al que yo te llevaré será al infierno…

El infierno parecerá paraíso a tu lado, mi ángel. — Sonrió y me cargó en modo nupcial ignorando mis protestas y golpes que daba a su pecho. Nos dirigimos hasta el interior de su Jepp, abrió la puerta con una gran habilidad y me colocó en el asiento, después cerró la puerta y corrió hasta el otro asiento para encender el motor y salir del estacionamiento a gran velocidad, me quede sorprendida por la forma en que habíamos salido, ignorando a lo lejos los gritos histéricos de su novia. Sentía algo de culpa por apartarlo de su lado pero no debía engañarme pues al final me alegraba que su corazón solo perteneciera a mí.

¿Puedo saber hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos Rose.

No era necesario esperar, conocía perfectamente el lugar a donde íbamos. Se trataba de la pequeña cabaña; ¿acaso era imposible dejar aún lada cada una de mis emociones y ser guiada únicamente por la razón? Emmett tomó mi mano con fuerza, quizás intentaba que cambiara de parecer, pero ¿quién en sano juicio saldría del jeep a más de 200 km/hrs? Sin duda él no estaba pensando con la cabeza correcta. Estreche su mano al dejar de meditar cada uno de mis movimientos, debía seguir el consejo de Sulpicia y guiar todos mis actos por el corazón y no por la razón. Si lo iba a perder todo, ¿porqué no disfrutarlo?

En menos de 20 minutos nos encontrábamos en el pequeño refugio, los árboles cubrían cualquier rastro de luz, dejándolo todo en oscuridad. El sonido de los grillos acompañaba la escena, volviéndola más intima e inolvidable. Emmett abrió la puerta y en un solo movimiento me coloco sobre sus brazos. Acercó su rostro al mío, la mezcla de su loción, champagne y excitación lo volvía único. Sentí sus labios rozar mis mejillas, mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente esperando aquel beso, pero al abrirlos noté que él comenzaba caminar directo a la casa. Odiaba cada uno de sus acciones, ¿acaso no entendía que estaba desesperada por probar sus labios y sentir aquel anhelante deseo de pertenencia?

Espero no haberte desilusionado Rose. — Rió al entrar a la cabaña.

No había palabra alguna para describir lo que mis ojos estaban contemplando. Una tenue luz roja iluminaba el pequeño pasillo el cual era adornado por un sinfín de pétalos de rosa y lirios blancos. El contraste entre ambos colores era impresionante; caminé lentamente tomando su mano con fuerza por temor a que todo esto fuera un hermoso pero desagradable sueño. Al llegar al comedor la pequeña mesa se encontraba cubierta por un blanco y elegante mantel, y sobre el había dos copas acompañadas de una botella de champagne fría. Las velas portaban ese toque romántico a la escena sin dejar aun lado aquel relajante aroma a rosas. Busqué a Emmett al sentir su ausencia; al darme la vuelta topé con su fuerte pecho. Él mantenía una hermosa sonrisa, dejando ver sus pequeños hoyuelos en ambas mejillas.

Ya no existía razón alguna para evitar cerrar mis sentimientos bajo llave, pues Emmett siempre había sido el portador de la llave y con una sola mirada los había dejado en libertad. Me aferré a su cuerpo al escuchar la música que él había compuesto solo para mi, la cual me había cautivado cuando éramos pequeños, la misma que minutos antes había comenzado a bailar en la fiesta. Ahora bailarla a su lado sería el mejor honor que jamás podría tener.

Realicé una pequeña inclinación y el con mucha elegancia respondió; una de sus manos sujetó mi cintura con fuerza, mientras la otra sostenía mi mano con delicadeza, el baile inicio lento, un poco tímido por parte de ambos, pero mientras nuestros latidos se mezclaban con las notas del piano el temor quedo en segundo o quizás en tercer plano, dejando a nuestros cuerpos expresar lo que durante tanto tiempo habíamos guardado celosamente.

No me has decepcionado en absoluto. — Le respondí al recordar sus palabras. — De hecho puedo decir que me has sorprendido en absoluto, ¿era esto de lo que hablaba Alice?

Si y no, ella no sabe donde estamos, pero sabe que estábamos juntos, además creo que no fui muy cuidadoso en mi escape. — Rio al girar mi cuerpo con soltura.

En la atmósfera de respiraba y se sentía una armonía, acompañada por la música y el fresco aroma de las rosas mezcladas con el olor a caoba de los muebles. Suspiré alegré al encontrarme en la mejor noche de mi vida, esta sin duda sustituiría aquel episodio amargo el cual había vivido de niña. Me acerqué más a su pecho, estaba dispuesta a entregarme a él como nunca lo había hecho con algún hombre. Lo amaría sin censura y sin límites, ni siquiera la muerte ni un ejército de demonios tendría la fuerza suficiente para acabar con este sentimiento. Contemplé el brillo intenso de su mirada dorada, la luz de la luna llena daban aquel toque misterioso y mágico. Era mi obra de arte favorita, incluso podía decir que el color dorado era mi favorito. Emmett se acercó a mi odio y susurro tiernas palabras de amor, promesas eternas y un amor el cual ni siquiera yo sabía su alcance.

Al término de la música, pasamos a la mesa en donde la cena trascurrió lenta y con una plática animada, recordábamos el primer día de mi llegada a Forks; como él se había sentido al verme con mi cabello rubio desbordando por todo mi cuerpo, y sobre todo los celos que había sentido al saber que la mayoría de los hombres deseaban salir conmigo, pero una escena en particular me había hecho escupir un poco del champagne, cuando les dijo a todos lo hombres que yo era suya. Sonaba tan posesivo e infantil que mi risa no pudo ser detenida hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y acallaron cualquier rastro de risa. Había soñado tanto con este momento, que mis movimientos fueron lentos, iniciando una danza desenfrenada, sentía su deseo reprimido, su amor y su infinita paciencia. Me acerqué más a él tirando la copa sin darme cuenta. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, necesitaba seguir probando más, el celibato que había practicado había sido lo peor que podía haber hecho después de conocer lo que él podía ofrecerme y sin preguntarle terminé sentada sobre su regazo, acariciando suavemente el dorso de su pecho. Con una mano fui retirando el saco hasta dejarlo en el suelo; desabroche cada uno de sus botones mientras con la otra mano mantenía cerca su rostro del mío. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron agitadas al ser presas de la pasión, sus manos no se quedaron quietas y comenzaron por recorrer la longitud de mi espalda, explorando en unas ocasiones el borde de mis pechos.

Emm, te amo— suspiré al sentir como sus dedos pellizcaban la punta de mis pezones hasta volverlos duro.

Déjame amarte Rose, sé lo que necesitas.

Lo haré Emm…— Respondí atrapada por el deseo.

Me apreté más en su regazo al sentir como su erección se volvía más dura. El calor emanando de sus cuerpo me hacia desearlo más, sus besos salvajes desataban aquel bajo instinto, sentimientos los cuales en otro momento nunca hubiera despertado. Desabrocho el cierre del vestido con agilidad, sus labios descendieron por todos mis hombros hasta llegar al borde de mis pechos, alzó su mirada y con una sonrisa pícara llevo el bordé de mis pezones hasta su boca torturándolos hasta volverlo duros, aumentando más mi excitación. Tomé su rostro y lo obligué a alzarlo, el dorado de su mirada estaba oscurecido por la pasión; sus manos bajaron hasta mis muslos y comenzaron a subir lentamente hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Mi respiración se cortó al sentir uno de sus dedos rosar mi sexo, no podía reaccionar, una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrió desde mi abdomen hasta cada mínima partícula de mi cuerpo. Me aferré a su contacto y como una invitación, con una mano hizo aun lado la braga e introdujo un dedo dibujando pequeños círculos imaginarios. La sensación fue desbordante, sus expertas manos sabían como moverse y en donde tocar, solté un gemido al sentir un segundo dedo en mi interior, sabía que él estaba jugando conmigo, me estaba torturando de la mejor manera posible. Impulsivamente comencé a alzar mis caderas, quería sentirlo más adentro, sentía como retiraba sus dedos y hacia que mi sexo rozará con su miembro volviendo más erótico el contacto. Gemí con fuerza en el momento en que su miembro se deslizó lentamente quedando dentro de mí.

¿Quieres que te llevé a la habitación?— Rió al comenzar a salir de mi.

Ni se te ocurra terminar de esta manera Emmett, ahora lo terminas aquí— Respondí abrazándolo con fuerza.

El movimiento de mi cadera siguió su ritmo, estábamos completamente sincronizados, sus gemidos me incitaban a ir más rápido en cada estocada. Mis labios besaban los suyos con desenfreno, mi lengua danzaba en el interior de su boca, sentía que nada era suficiente para desbordar aquel deseo reprimido. Susurro lo mucho que me deseaba, cuanto amaba estar en mi interior, lo bien que sabía mis labios, la calidez de mi cuerpo. Sus ojos tenían aquel salvaje brillo, las embestidas se volvían más fuertes en cada segundo, fuertes espasmos recorrían mi cuerpo, solo escuchaba nuestras agitadas respiraciones, Emmett me sujetó con fuerza concentrando totalmente la tensión en la parte interior de nuestros muslos y en los salvajes escalofríos que nos recorrían el cuerpo. Con la última embestida ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo, intenso y vertiginoso. Me aferré a su ancha espalada, sentía que me encontraba flotando en el séptimo cielo, no quería abrir mis ojos ni mucho menos dejar de sentir el calor de su cuerpo rodearme. Era esa extraña sensación de sentirme completa, llenar aquel hueco con la persona que amas, era sin duda la mejor forma de de mostrar el amor, de maternizarlo en un sinfín de emociones.

Eres la única capaz de volverme salvaje y posesivo, odiaría que otro hombre te tocará. Recuerda que tú eres mía Rose.

Siempre lo seré Emmett, siempre.

Te llevaré a la cama y haré que grites mi nombre toda la noche hasta que tu voz se vuelva un susurro inaudible.

¿Es una advertencia o una promesa?— Reí mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Un poco de ambas— Respondió cargándome y llevándome hasta la cúspide de su dormitorio.

Todo era cuestión de tiempo para que mi noche perfecta terminara en un hermoso recuerdo. Atesoraría cada segundo al lado de Emmett, aprovecharía la complicidad de la luna para expresarle mi amor incluso sería honesta en cada pregunta que él me hiciera sin importar el riesgo de arrepentirme. Ya que cada decisión tiene su consecuencia y a mi no se me había otorgado el libre albedrio, como a Emmett o Jasper.

Rose, sé que no es el momento para esto pero tú no tienes la culpa de lo que tu padre hizo, jamás te culparé de la muerte de mi hermano, jamás.

¿De qué me hablas Emmett?— Su confesión me había tomado desprevenida. Me cubrí el cuerpo con las sábanas y espere a que siguiera hablando, pero él ignoro mi pregunta y me invadió con una serie de besos por todo mi cuerpo. —Emmett por favor, ¿de que me hablas?

Mi padre me confesó que Aro había planeado la muerte de Edward así como la de su mejor amigo, un tal Hale, es extraño como su apellido es igual al tuyo ¿no?— Rió y prosiguió hasta cubrir mi boca e impedir que dijera algo más.

Durante toda la noche hicimos el amor una y otra vez, hasta dejar nuestros cuerpos saciados. Emmett permaneció dormido durante toda la noche abrazando mi cintura por miedo a que lo abandonará de nuevo. Recordé las palabras que él había mencionado acerca de la muerte de mi padre y como juaga del destino recordé aquella fatídica noche. El fuerte viento golpear las ventanas de mi acogedora casa, la calidez que proporcionaba la chimenea en la sala donde Jasper y mis padres convivíamos en la espera que Santa llegará con nuestros regalos. A lo lejos se escucho una serie de sonidos extraños, mi padre se levantó con rapidez y lo demás se volvió oscuro, hasta ver como dos hombres nos apuntaban con una pistola pero un hombre a lo lejos gritó que no nos hicieran daño, al acercarse dijo que nosotros éramos los únicos que podíamos tener exceso a las cuenta de mi padre y que sin duda tenía que criarnos como sus hijos. Ese hombre era Aro, con aquella sonrisa falsa dibujaba en su pálido rostro. Ahora entendía porque él nos quería con vida, porque nos enseñaba todo acerca de su negocio y sobre todo el amor de me profetizaba, ser su princesa, la niña de sus ojos, todo era parte de su plan, debía tener la confianza de uno de los hijos de Hale y que mejor que la ingenua y materialista Rosalie Hale.

Aro estaba equivocado si pensaba que él era el único en la mesa de ajedrez porque ahora tenía un oponente difícil de vencer, sabía cada una de sus estrategias y sobre todo conocía su debilidad y aunque él también conocía todo de mi incluyendo así a Emmett y a Jasper como punto débil, existía una milésima de ventaja, la cual era que yo ya conocía su plan y él desconocía que yo lo supiera.

* * *

**Hola, siento mucho la demora, pero no había teído tiempo de escribir, espero que les guste el capítulo. Y dejen sus Reviews.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que lo leen, y solo me resta decirle que lo disfruten , porque pronto llegará a su fin. **


End file.
